High School Romance
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When Nikki Helmsley moves to a new town with her mom, dad, brother and sister she find out what its really like to have a Highschool Romance. HET High School Fic. Randy Orton/OC
1. New Kids In School

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**SUMMARY: **When Nikki Helmsley moves to a new town with her mom, dad, brother and sister she find out what its really like to have a Highschool Romance.

**PAIRING: **Randy Orton/OC, John Cena/Nikki Bella and loads others.

**RATING: **NC 17 Contains Scenes of a sexual nature.

**WARNINGS: **I own nothing but the plot and the character of Nikki.

* * *

The Helmsley family pulled up to their new home in Dallas Texas. They had moved because Hunter had gotten a promotion and he was set to head up the new law firm in Dallas. It was a big deal for him and his career. His wife Stephanie was all for it but his two older teenage kids weren't they hated having to leave Connecticut. They really hated it. They had lives there, friends and Nikki had a boyfriend and John had a girlfriend. It wasn't fair and they hated it. The car came to a stop and they got out. Nikki leaned against the car with her I-Pod buds in her ears and her I-Phone in her hands texting to her friends back in Hartford. Stephanie sighed as she saw her daughter, she went over to Nikki and pulled the ear buds out of her ears. Nikki looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Don't give me attitude. Just move it." She said, Nikki rolled her eyes and walked into the house with her mom, dad, twin brother and baby sister Aurora.

She walked in and they all had a look around the house. The house was a Tuscan Mediterranean meets Santa Barbara! Bob Thompson build, Elby Martin design. Clean lines, open, high ceilings & windows, abundant light. Beautiful archways, groin vaults, detailed ceilings, gallery.

Massive kitchen w large centre island, chef appliances. Balconies & covered patios galore! Loggia, library, study, game room, gym, wine rood, wet bar, up & down laundry. Lush landscaping with tons of trees. Private, quite cul-de-sac. geothermal, backup generators, heated outdoor floor. "Have a look around and pick out your rooms." Hunter told the kids.

Nikki and John went upstairs and had a look around at their rooms.

Nikki chose the one at the end of the hall and John chose the one that was in the middle of the hall way. Nikki walked in and saw that the house had already been furnished. She went over to her bed and sat down and sighed. "Home…..Yeah right." She said, she hated that they had to move her she loved it in Hartford. She didn't want to be in Texas.

She wanted to be back there, where she belonged. "You OK sis?" John asked her as he entered her room and sat down. "I don't want to be here. I hate it already and we only just got here." Nikki said, her and John were really close, they were after all twins.

"Me either but it will be OK here, we will get through it." John said, Nikki rolled her eyes and nodded, she hoped her big brother was right. "Kids, we have to get you down to the school to enrol for your senior year." Stephanie said coming into the room and interrupting the moment. Nikki and John sighed.

"Get changed please, into something presentable. You are going to be going to a private school." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed, she hated this! She looked through all the boxes that were stacked in her room and pulled out some "presentable" clothes.

She dressed in her Angels Rhinestone Skinny Jeans, her Black and White Striped Asymmetrical Top, her Studded Motorcycle Jacket and her Tall Wedge Boots. She grabbed her Gray Pocketed Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs.

She met up with Stephanie and John and they headed out to the car. They got into the Escalade and Stephanie drove them to the school.

They got there and got out. Nikki and John looked at the school then at one another. The place was fancier then their last school. "Come on." Steph said leading them into the school and into the office. They walked in and Stephanie talked to the secretary a while.

"Come on in, your brother will see you now." She said, Stephanie smiled. That's right, the principal of the school was Shane, their uncle and Stephanie's brother. They walked in and Shane smiled at them and hugged his sister, nephew and niece.

"So you'll be starting school in a few days. We have your lockers assigned to you and your class schedule, we pretty much have you doing what you were doing in Hartford." Shane said. "What about football?" John asked. "They are holding tryouts at the moment, so I will talk to coach Johnson and make sure he will give you a shot." Shane said, John smiled.

"And dance?" Nikki asked. "Same, they are holding tryouts so I will talk to Miss Michelle about giving you the tryout. Is there any other sports you want to do?" he asked. "What about tennis baby? You loved it in Hartford." Steph said looking at Nikki. "Yeah I did." She said.

"Do you have a tennis program here?" Steph asked. "Yeah we do, we have every sport imaginable here." He said, Nikki and John nodded. "OK that's pretty much all there is to it." Shane said.

"We don't have to wear uniforms do we?" Nikki asked. "No of course not, you just wear something that covers your body, no short shorts, or skirts and no midriff or revealing tops." Shane said, Nikki nodded that was the one good thing. "OK you're all set." Shane said, Steph smiled.

"Thanks bro." she said, Shane nodded and handed John and Nikki their booklets and they left the office, they walked through the school to head back out and they could feel people watching them. Nikki hated it, she hated being watched.

They left the school and headed back home. They got home and Nikki went up to her room and laid down on the bed. She was missing Jeff so much. She wished she was with him right now. Jeff was her ex. They were together in Hartford until Nikki had to leave for Texas. They had decided that it would be best if they broke up, they both knew a long distance relationship wasn't going to work out well.

"Sissy!" she heard, she turned her head and saw Aurora standing in her doorway holding onto her doll. Nikki smiled. She sat up. "Come here baby." She said, Aurora smiled and went over to Nikki and she lifted her up onto the bed. "You playing with baby?" Nikki asked, Aurora nodded and smiled.

"You play wiv me?" she asked Nikki smiled. "Why don't we go downstairs and make some cookies or something?" she asked Aurora lit up and smiled and nodded. "Yes!" she shouted, Nikki cringed, Aurora was very loud. She got off the bed and held her arms out for her sister who jumped up at her.

Nikki caught her and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and Nikki sat Aurora on the counter and put her apron on her, Nikki grabbed one and put on on and went to the pantry. She grabbed what she needed for the cookies and they started making them. They baked the cookies and then iced them, the kitchen was a mess but Nikki didn't care, she was bonding with her little sister. "Wow look at the mess in here, mom is gonna flip." John said as he walked in, Nikki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever John." She said, "Try a cookie." She said, Aurora handed John a cookie and licked his lips. "Yummy." He said, they all sat in the kitchen eating. "What the hell happened in here?" Stephanie asked as she and Hunter walked in. "We baked some cookies. Its fine mom I will clean it up." Nikki said, Stephanie nodded. "So are you coming around to the idea of this being your home now?" Steph asked the kids, Nikki shrugged. "Its OK I guess." She said.

"It will be better when we meet people and stuff though." Nikki said, John nodded in agreement. "Good. We want this to work for you kids, we do." Hunter said, John and Nikki nodded and smiled. They knew it wasn't going to be easy living in a new place but they at least had to try.

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the first day of school for John and Nikki. Nikki was nervous about it, she was popular at her old school but she didn't know how people would accept her at this new school. Hartford was so different compared to Dallas. She woke up and went to her bathroom and had a shower and shaved her legs. Once that was done she dried off and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Angels Cuffed Denim Capris, her Black Braided Hi-Low Racerback Tank, her Black Ruffle Lace Open-Front Cardigan and her Simply Vera Vera Wang Wedge Sneakers. Once she was dressed she went into the bathroom again and did her hair and makeup for the day, she had dark brown hair with red highlights and the hair came to mid back and it was wavy.

She looked through her accessories and put some on, she put on her Simply Vera Vera Wang Jet Simulated Crystal Hoop Earrings, her Simply Vera Vera Wang Silver-Tone Multistrand Necklace and her Simply Vera Vera Wang Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Dome Stretch Ring. She walked back into her bedroom and put on some perfume and then grabbed her Pocketed Crossbody Bag and her phone and car keys and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hunter, Stephanie, Aurora and John in there eating.

Nikki walked in and grabbed a drink and some fruit and sat down eating. "You look nice today sweetie." Hunter said to his daughter. He was close with his girls, they were princesses to him. "Thanks daddy." She said.

Stephanie smiled and looked at the time. "You better head off." She said, Nikki and John nodded and got up. They said their goodbyes and left the house.

They went out to the garage and got into their cars. John into his Yellow 2013 Chevrolet Camaro SRT and Nikki into her Cherry Red Audi TT RS Coupe. They got in and headed off to school.

They got to school and parked beside one another. They got out and looked at each other. "You ready for this?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah I guess so." She said, John smiled. "Lets go then." He said.

They walked into the school and everyone stared at them because they were new. Nikki found her locker first and she unlocked it and put the books she didn't need in there.

She was shutting the door when someone bumped into her. "Oh shit, I am so sorry." The girl said, Nikki smiled. "Its cool." She said. "I'm Nicole, this is my twin sister Brie." She said, Nikki smiled at them. "I'm Nikki, I just moved here." Nikki said. "Oh cool. Are you a senior like us?" Brie asked.

"Yeah I am." She said, "Cool. How about we show you around?" Nicole asked, Nikki smiled and nodded. They walked around and went and sat down. "OK see them over there, that's the nerd table. You don't want to ever sit over there, they are like social outcasts," Brie said, Nikki smiled.

"And then you have the rejects, which are all artsy and dark and emo. You definitely don't look like them so your safe." Nicole said, Nikki laughed.

"Then you have the princesses, they are bitches of the school. They are in the cheerleading squad and so annoying." Brie said, "You have Kelly, Eve, Alicia, Summer and Kaitlin" Brie said, Nikki smiled. "Then you have the jocks, who are so hot." Nicole said Nikki laughed. "You have Daniel who is my boyfriend." Brie said, Nikki nodded. "You have Adam, Chris, Randy and Phil." Nicole said.

"Randy is the captain of the fooball team." They said Nikki smiled and nodded. "He's hot." Nikki said, they smiled. "He's also taken, he is Kelly's boyfriend. They have been together a while now." Brie said, Nikki nodded. "Does everyone else have a girlfriend?" she asked. "Yeah of course Daniel is with me, Randy is with Kelly, Phil is with Amy, Chris is with AJ and Adam is with Natalya." They said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"The last group is of course us, the girl group. You have me, Brie, AJ, Natalya, Amy and now you." Nicole said, Nikki smiled. "Cool. Sounds fun. You girls are awesome. I was worried about not being able to meet any cool girls." She said. "Well you don't have to worry." Brie said, Nikki smiled.

"Oh my god who is that?" Nicole asked, Nikki and Brie both turned. "He is so hot, who is he?" Nicole asked, Nikki laughed. "That right there is my twin brother John." Nikki said. "Wow, he is hot, can you introduce us sometime?" she asked Nikki laughed. "Yeah sure." She said.

"You can come over after school. Maybe we can go swimming or something?" Nikki asked, the twins nodded and smiled. The bell went and they went off to class. Nikki had English first. She walked in and sat down in the back. Soon she was joined by another girl.

"Hi! I'm April, but you can call me AJ." She said, Nikki smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said, AJ smiled.

"So Nicole and Brie told me all about you about how you're new here and all" AJ said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah they were really sweet." Nikki said. "Yeah they are, I think we will be good friends." AJ said, Nikki smiled, she was meeting great people and she couldn't wait to get to know them a lot better.

The class went on and it was pretty easy, Nikki wasn't only popular but she was smart as well, being in the family she was she had to be smart, she had to be the best she could possibly be sometimes she hated the pressure, but she knew she had to be all she could be. The class ended and Nikki packed her books away and went to her locker to get her next books, she had art next.

She didn't mind art, but she didn't really enjoy it a lot. She was getting her books when someone nudged her into her locker, making her cut her hand. "Jesus Kelly watch where you are going." She heard a male voice. "Don't tell me what to do Randal." Kelly shrieked and stalked off, the guy went over to Nikki.

"Sorry about her, she's rude. Is your hand OK?" the guy asked, Nikki looked up and saw amazing eyes staring back at her. "I should be fine, I just need to see the nurse for something to cover this with." Nikki said. "I'll take you it's the least I can do." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I'm Randy by the way." The guy said as they walked. "Nikki." She said. "Oh your John's sister" Randy said nodding. "Yeah you've met my brother?" she asked. "Yeah he's cool. He fits in well with the other guys." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah he's always been like that." She said. "What about you?" Randy asked.

"I fit in OK. I make friends here and there." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "This is the medical bay. I hope you get that patched up." Randy said. "Thanks Randy." She said smiling. Randy nodded. "Take care" Randy said before leaving.

Nikki smiled and walked into the medical office and got her hand patched up before heading to her next class. She was enjoying school so far, except for Kelly, she would love to kick her head in.

But she enjoyed spending time with Randy, that was nice. She liked it a lot. She knew he was involved with Kelly but it didn't mean she could crush on the guy or fantasize about him.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After the dance tryouts Nikki headed home she had invited her new friends over for some fun in the pool they had all agreed to come and she was happy for the first time being in Dallas she was happy.

She got home and saw that no one else was home so she headed inside. She went out to the pool and heated it up a little before heading up to her room to get changed for the pool. Thankfully all her stuff was unpacked and in order. She went to her closet and chose what she wanted to wear and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Affliction American Spirit Bikini, her Victorias Secret Linen Beaded Cover-up Sweater and her Glitter Wedge Flip-flops. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs, she was about to head into the kitchen to make some drinks when the doorbell rang.

She went over and answered it and saw Nicole, Brie, AJ, Amy and Natalya. She smiled and let them in, they smiled as they saw the inside of the house. It was nice. "Can I get you guys a drink?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Nicole said, Nikki smiled and grabbed them some sodas and they headed out to the pool. "Wow. Nice pool." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Lets just chill out before getting in." Natalya said, they all agreed and they lounged around.

"So are you enjoying being here?" AJ asked. "Yeah I am, now that I have you girls. I would have gone insane if I didn't have you girls." She said, they laughed. "What happened to your hand?" Amy asked as she saw the bandage over Nikki's cut. "Oh I had a run In with Kelly. She shoved me into the locker and it got cut." Nikki said. "Bitch." The twins said at the same time Nikki laughed.

"Yeah it was OK though, Randy was there and he looked after me and took me to the nurse." Nikki said, they all looked at her. "Seriously?" they all asked at once. "Yeah he took me there and we talked for a bit. It was nice." Nikki said.

"Wow, usually he isn't allowed to talk to girls." Amy said. "She bans him from talking to girls?" Nikki asked. "Yeah she does." Natalya said, Nikki shook her head. "Controlling much?" she asked, they laughed.

The backdoor opened and Nikki turned her head and saw her brother. "Hey sis, you have some friends over?" John asked. "Yeah, we're gonna chill out here." Nikki said. "Cool. Some of the guys are inside we're going to play some video games." John said, Nikki smiled. Nicole coughed and Nikki laughed.

"Jay, this is Brie, Amy, AJ, Natalya and Nicole." She said introducing them, he smiled at them all. "Nice to meet you all." He said, his eyes stayed on Nicole most though. Nikki laughed. "Well I'll be inside if you need me." John said before leaving them alone. Nikki smiled and sat back down.

"He's even hotter up close and personal." Nicole said, Nikki laughed at her new friend. "If you think so." She said, Nicole nodded. "I do think so." Nikki smiled. She wouldn't mind if her brother and Nicole got together as long as she wasn't put in the middle.

"Anyone hungry?" Nikki asked the group. "Yeah I am." Amy said, Nikki smiled.

"I'll go grab us some snacks then we can hit the water." She said, they smiled and Nikki headed inside. She walked inside and took the glasses off of her eyes and put them on her head and walked into the kitchen. She walked in and went to the fridge and grabbed some fruit and then went to the pantry and grabbed some other food.

She turned around and saw someone in the fridge. She went to the plate of food and the guy stood up and turned around. "Hey." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Hey yourself." She said.

"I was just getting a drink." Randy said. "Its cool. I take it you're here with John?" Nikki asked. "Yeah playing Madden." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Cool. I hope you kick my brother's ass." She said with a wink, Randy smiled. "Thanks…..So how's the hand?" he asked. "Its good. The nurse patched it up, thanks for taking me there today." She said smiling at him.

"No worries it's the least I could do, I can't control Kelly, I wish I could but I can't." Randy said. "Its fine," she said. "Well I better get back out to the girls. I'll see you around Randy." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Dude, what's taking you so long?" Phil asked coming into the kitchen. Randy was just watching Nikki walk away, her ass moving, it was so nice. Phil looked where Randy was looking and laughed. "Now I know what took you so long." He said.

Randy snapped out of his thoughts of Nikki and her ass and he went back into the games room to play video games. He couldn't seem to get Nikki off of his mind, she was sweet and kind and hot.

He never thought he would meet someone who would make him smile, Kelly didn't make him smile anymore, he didn't even know why he was still with her, they never spent any time together unless it was for social purposes and they hadn't had sex in so long, Randy felt like his balls were going to fall off.

He shook his head from his thoughts of his new friends' sister and focussed back on the game, he was with Kelly he shouldn't be thinking about other girls.

Nikki went back out the pool and she pulled off her cover up and kicked off her shoes and dove into the pool. "How's the water?" Brie asked.

"Great! Its not cold its just right." She said as she began swimming around. The girls all stripped off their clothes to their bikinis and they got into the pool and started swimming around with Nikki. A while later the boys came out and joined them just watching the girls in their bikinis John couldn't take his eyes off of Nicole and Randy's eyes seemed to be glued to Nikki. Nikki got out of the pool and John handed her a towel. "Cover up." He said.

"Why?" she asked. "Teenage boys Nikki," he said, Nikki rolled his eyes. "God John, you think I am just gonna spread my legs for anyone?" she asked, John sighed. "Well you did for Jeff!" he exclaimed, Nikki looked hurt and John regretted it instantly, he knew deep down his sister wasn't like that. She sighed and slapped him across the face.

"Screw you asshole." She snapped, she looked at the girls who were staring. "I'm heading inside girls, I'm not in the mood anymore, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said and walked off. John sighed as he watched her leave he didn't mean to hurt her. The girls got out of the pool and got dressed and said their goodbye's all of the guys except Randy left, he helped John clean up.

"Is everything OK with you and your sister?" he asked. "Yeah I just said something mean. I didn't mean to. It just came out." He said. "I'm sure if you apologise all will be forgiven." Randy assured him, John sighed.

"Yeah I hope so." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Randy said, he slapped John on the back and left, on the way out he saw Nikki curled up in the library reading and he sighed he hoped she was OK.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	2. Horrible Party

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was early and in the home gym running on the treadmill, she did that a lot when she had something on her mind and when she was upset about something.

She still hadn't talked to John about what he had said yesterday. It had really hurt her with what he had said. She finished her run and went up to her room to get ready for the day. She had a shower and got ready for the day ahead of her.

She dressed in her Black Rock & Republic VIP Coated Miniskirt, her Red Rock & Republic "Born to Rock" Ribbed Tank, her Black Rock & Republic Sequin Striped Crop Sweater and her Nike Sweet Classic Skate Shoes. Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup, today she had her hair over her shoulder in a braid.

She looked through her accessories and put some on. She put on her Metal & Leather Woven Bangle Bracelet Set, her Silver Tone Polka-Dot Bead Drop Earrings, her Jet-Tone Multistrand Necklace and her Silver Tone Flower Ring.

She walked into her room and grabbed her Black Quilted & Studded Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and put her bag down and sat down at the counter and had some food.

Stephanie and Hunter looked at their daughter and knew something was bothering her.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Hunter asked Nikki smiled at him thinly. "Fine daddy." She said, Hunter smiled. John walked in and smiled at everyone.

"Morning sis." He said to her. Nikki ignored him. "I'm going to school." She said, she grabbed her bag and kissed her mom, dad and sister goodbye and left the house.

She got into her car and just drove to school. She didn't want to see or speak to John right now. She couldn't believe what he had said to her it was so wrong on so many levels.

Nikki got to the school and parked and got out and headed to her locker. She put her books in her locker before going out to the football field and sitting down alone with her thoughts.

She was sitting there alone when someone came by and sat with her.

She looked over and sighed seeing Randy. "You OK?" Randy asked, Nikki smiled. "Fine, I just needed some alone time to think." Nikki said, Randy nodded.

"Have you spoken to John since yesterday?" he asked, Nikki shook her head.

"No, I just don't want to see him right now. I just can't. what he said was so out of line and I don't want to talk to him right now." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

She stood up and looked at Randy. "I better head off now." She said Randy smiled. "You can stay a while." Randy said looking at her.

"I shouldn't." she said. "Why not?" Randy asked Nikki sighed. "You're with Kelly and I don't want to deal with her….Sorry." She said and left.

She didn't want to spend time with Randy and then end up falling hard for him and know that she couldn't be with him. Nikki went back to the quad and saw her friends and went and sat down with them. "Hey girl. Where you been?" Amy asked.

"Just by the field, I just needed to be alone." Nikki said. They smiled at her.

"Cool. Your brother was just here looking for you, he went off with Nicole." Brie said, Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes, why couldn't John take a hint?

The bell rang and Nikki got up and headed to her music class. She sat down and soon was joined by someone she hadn't met.

"Hey I'm Roman." The guy said, Nikki smiled. She looked at the guy and he was very attractive. "Hi, I'm Nikki. I'm new here." She said, Roman smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He said, Nikki smiled, the teacher came in and they started their work, they had to write a paper on a certain song, they had to write about what the song was about and the feelings put into the song.

Once the class was over Nikki had her study hall time so she headed to the library, "You mind if I come with you?" Roman asked her Nikki shook her head. "Nah. Its nice to have some company." She said, Roman smiled.

They walked into the library and everyone looked as Nikki walked in with Roman, they were shocked, it was no secret that Roman and his friends weren't the nicest people so to see Nikki who was nice with him was weird.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Nikki asked Roman as they had a seat.

"They don't like me very much, they think I am a bad guy," Roman said, Nikki nodded.

"Well I can make up my own mind about you." Nikki said, Roman smiled and sat down with her and they started studying.

"So I heard that Chris and Adam are having a party this Friday night after the game, the whole senior class is invited, are you going?" Roman asked Nikki smiled at him, "This is the first I am hearing of this party." She said, Roman smiled.

"Well maybe we could go together, I could pick you up after the game from your house and we can go together?" he asked, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah sure I'd love that. It'd be nice." She said, Roman smiled. "Cool." He said, they exchanged phone numbers and they got back to studying.

Nikki liked Roman, he seemed sweet to her and she didn't really listen to the gossip of others she liked to make her own opinion of a person.

So far Roman gave her no reason not to like him.

So she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. He deserved that much at least.

She was happy that she was going to the party with him, he was handsome and funny and sweet and she knew with Roman she would have a good time.

**FRIDAY**

Nikki sighed as she sat in her bedroom doing some homework. She looked up as her door opened. "Hey sweetie," Hunter said walking in, Nikki smiled. "Hey daddy," she said. "You should start getting ready, your brother's first game is soon." Hunter said, Nikki looked at him. "Do I have to go?" she asked. "I think it would be nice for you to support your brother." Hunter said, Nikki sighed. "OK I'll get changed." she said, Hunter smiled and left the room. Nikki sighed and got up and went over to her closet and got changed to go to John's game. She dressed in her Rock & Republic Berlin Tie-Dye Skinny Jeans, her Dallas Cowboys Ladies Go Joe Halter Tank Top, her McQ Sheepskin Gilet Jacket and her Journee Collection Woodsx Tall Boots. She grabbed her Roxy Easy Breezy Shoulder Bag and headed downstairs.

She met up with Stephanie, Hunter and Aurora and they headed out to the car. They got in and headed to the school. They got there, parked and headed to the field, Nikki saw her friends.

"I'll be back in a second." She said and went over to them, they smiled and hugged her. "We didn't think you were going to come" Brie said. "Yeah I didn't want to but my dad made me come." She said. "Are you going to the party afterwards?" Amy asked, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I am, Roman asked me to go with him so I said yes." He said. "Oh the bad boy." AJ said, Nikki laughed. "Yeah I guess so. He seems nice, well to me anyway and that's all that matters hopefully I'll have fun tonight." She said, the girls smiled at her. Nikki stayed with them a while before heading back to her parents to watch the game.

In the end the school ended up winning, and everyone celebrated, Nikki went down to say goodbye to the girls. She was heading back to her parent's when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and smiled seeing Roman in his football gear.

"Hey are we still on for tonight?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure, pick me up in an hour or so?" she asked, Roman smiled. "Perfect." He said and headed off. Nikki smiled and met up with her parents and headed home. Once home Nikki headed up to her room to get ready for the party.

She dressed in her Affliction Luella Dress, her Affliction Pandora Fleece Jacket and her Stuart Weitzman Vamp Pumps. She fixed her hair and makeup and grabbed her Loeffler Randall Lock Clutch and put her phone, some cash and her keys in there and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked good in her opinion. She headed downstairs. She walked into the lounge room and her parent's looked at her. "You look pretty baby." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said. "You won't be out too late will you?" Hunter asked. "No what's my curfew?" she asked. "Midnight." Hunter said, Nikki sighed, it wasn't long, but it was OK. If she bitched she wouldn't be able to go at all. John came home changed for the party and with Nicole. "You look nice sis." John said, Nikki smiled thinly at him.

"Thanks." She said, they heard a car beep. "That's my ride." She said, she kissed her mom and dad goodbye. "Who's taking you?" John asked. "Roman Reigns." She said before leaving, John sighed, she didn't like the idea of Nikki going out with him, Randy had warned him about Roman.

Nikki walked out to the car and smiled and got in, Roman smiled at her. "You look hot." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, you look good too." She said, Roman smiled and they headed off to the party. They got there and headed inside. Roman took Nikki's hand and Nikki smiled at him and they walked in.

"Want a drink?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. They went into the kitchen and Roman poured them a drink each. Nikki smiled as she took the drink from him and started drinking. "Hey Nikki." They heard, she turned and saw Randy coming over to them with Kelly.

"Hey Randy….Kelly." She said, they smiled at her. "Roman." Randy said. "Orton." Roman said back. "Where's your brother?" Randy asked Nikki. "I don't know." She said. She looked at Roman.

"Wanna dance?" she asked him. Roman smirked. "Sure honey." He said, he took Nikki's hand and headed out to the makeshift dance floor. Roman held Nikki by her hips as they started grinding and dancing together. They were dancing and having a good time when Nikki was pulled away from him and dragged out the front.

She grabbed her arm back and saw it was John. She rolled her eyes. "What now John?" she asked. "I don't want you with him." John said. "Why not?" she asked. "Because he's bad news." Nikki rolled her eyes. "You don't even know him. I like him he's sweet to me." Nikki said. "I said no Nikki, now listen to me, I am older than you." He said. "By a minute!" Nikki exclaimed. "Look I am not getting into your business so stay out of mine." She said. John growled. "NO!" he snapped. He was fed up with Nikki's attitude. "You're going home now." He growled. "Screw you." Nikki snapped, she was so over him. She walked back inside and over to Roman.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" she asked, Roman smiled and nodded and they headed out of the house, John sighed as he watched them. "You need to let them go John. If he hurts her she will realise what an ass he is." Nicole said, John sighed. "Yeah I hope so." He said. He didn't like Roman around his sister, he didn't. Nikki and Roman went for a walk down the street and they came to a park they went over to the swings and Roman pushed her for a while. "What's with your brother?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, he's an ass sometimes. Overbearing." Nikki said, Roman smiled. He stopped pushing Nikki and pulled her to him and kissed her at first the kiss was soft and sweet but then Roman started getting more aggressive.

He tried to push her down to her knees. Nikki pulled away. "Not happening." She snapped. "Come on, I've been nice to you and trust me it hasn't been easy." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide and she started walking away from him. Roman growled and followed her and pushed her up against the tree. "Let me go." She snapped trying to get out of his grasp. "No you're going to give me what I want." He said growling at her, Nikki sighed as flashbacks of another time came at her, she sighed, this wasn't going to happen again.

She pulled her leg up and kneed Roman in the groin before taking off running away. Roman sighed as he watched her, he wasn't going to go after her, she wasn't worth the time and energy. Nikki stopped at a nearby bus stop and she grabbed her phone and called the one person she could always count on…John. She called him and asked him to come get her and John came not long after, he jumped out of the car and went over to her. "You OK?" he asked as he looked at her. "He….." She stuttered.

"What? What did he do?" he asked her. "He tried to do…..Mike." She said, John's eyes went wide. "Shit." He muttered he pulled her closer and held her as she cried heavily. John just rubbed her back. "Lets get you home." He said. "But what about Nicole?" she asked. "She's fine, she's in the car." John said. "You can't tell her John. Please." She said, John sighed. "OK I promise." He said. He helped Nikki into the car and drove them home.

As soon as they were home Nikki went up to her room and had a shower, she wanted to get Roman's scent off of her, once she was done in the shower she changed into some sweats and crawled into bed, just wanting to sleep this horrible night away.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	3. Date?

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki woke up and sighed, last night was still on her mind. She couldn't believe what Roman had tried to do to her, she was just thankful that she had John to lean on. She got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She showered and got ready for the day. She dressed in her Pork Chop Shortie Shorts, her Pink Roll-Cuff Button-Front Top and her Skull Slip-On Flats. She did her hair and left it down before doing her makeup and headed out of her room.

She went down the hall to John's room and knocked and walked in. As soon as she did she wished she didn't she saw John and Nicole under the sheets moaning.

She groaned and walked out. She sighed and left the room and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen and made herself something to eat and a cup of coffee and she went outside to sit down.

She was sitting there for about ten minutes when John came out and sat beside her. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said, Nikki sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have walked in." Nikki said, John smiled. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"I'm OK, I just can't believe it nearly happened again." Nikki said. "Well it didn't you got away and you called me." John said Nikki nodded. "Are you gonna tell mom and dad?" John asked. Nikki sighed. "I know I should but they will just worry more." Nikki said, John nodded.

"OK, but if Roman tries this again you need to tell them, so they can do something about him." John said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "So what are you up to today?" John asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out here." Nikki said. "Cool. I am hanging with Nicole. She wants to bond." He said.

Nikki laughed. "You should, she's a nice girl Jay. You need a nice girl. Just don't fuck this one up." She said, John smiled and nodded. Nikki finished her breakfast and headed inside.

She cleaned up her dishes and went into the lounge to chill out. Stephanie and Aurora came in a minute later. "Hi sweetie, you want to come to the mall with me and your sister?" Stephanie asked, Nikki thought about it and smiled.

"Sure mom. Sounds fun. I could do with some retail therapy." She said, Stephanie smiled at her. Nikki went upstairs to her room and grabbed her Black Cross body bag and headed downstairs. She met up with her mom and sister and they left for the mall.

"SO how was your night?" Stephanie asked, Nikki sighed unsure of how to answer that question, "It was fine," she said. "Are you going to see Roman again?" Stephanie asked. "No I don't think so. We didn't hit it off." She said, Stephanie smiled. "OK." She said. Nikki smiled.

"So what are we shopping for?" Nikki asked as they got to the mall. "Just some clothes and other things that the house needs. I want to get a whole new wardrobe for Aurora before she starts school." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled. "We can get you a few things as well." She said, Nikki smiled.

They went into the mall and both held one of Aurora's hands. They walked around and stopped at a few stores. "Mom I'm gonna head into the music shop." She said, Stephanie smiled and continued shopping for Aurora's clothes.

Nikki walked into the music store and started looking around. She went and looked at the CD'S and picked a few out to get along with some movies and things.

She got an itunes card to get some more music and headed up to the desk. While up there she saw that the store was looking for new staff. She paid for the items and looked at the assistant. "I was also wondering about the jobs available?" she asked.

"Oh you're interested?" he asked. "Yeah I just moved here and getting a job would be fun." She said. "Cool. Are you in school or something?" he asked.

"Yeah senior in high school." She said. "OK well if you were to get the job you would work three days a week, Thursday nights, Friday nights and Saturday mornings. Are you OK with that?" he asked.

"Yeah of course." She said. "OK cool. Just fill out this form." He said, handing her the form. Nikki smiled. "I'll bring it by." She said before leaving.

She wanted to get a job, to have her own money. She just hoped her parents would be OK with it as well. She went back to the store and met up with her mom and sister. "Did you find anything nice?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I got a job application form. I thought it would be nice to get a job." She said, Stephanie sighed. "I'll have to run this past your father." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She knew Hunter would agree to it, she would just have to give him the cute face and he would cave. She had such power over her father.

They left the kids store and headed into another store and Nikki went and had a look around, she found some nice bras and panties that she wanted.

"They are a bit too sexy sweetie." Steph said. "Mom, they are so nice though, please? Its not like I'll be wearing them for anyone but me" Nikki said, Steph sighed. "Fine. But we do not tell your father understand me?" she asked, Nikki smiled and grabbed the set. They continued looking around and Steph found herself some clothes and so did Nikki.

Once they were done shopping, they went to the food court and grabbed some food for lunch.

Once they had their lunch they headed back out to the car. They went home and unpacked their shopping. Nikki finished in her room and headed down to the kitchen to get a drink. She walked into the kitchen and bumped into someone. "Shit….Sorry." She said. "Its cool." She heard, she looked up and saw Randy. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked. "John called, we're gonna hang out for a bit." Randy said. "Oh, I thought he was with Nicole today." She said. "Yeah she had to head home for the day, her dad is pretty strict with her and Brie." He said, Nikki laughed and nodded.

"Where have you been?" Randy asked. "Just at the mall with my mom and sister." Nikki said. Randy nodded and smiled. "Cool." He said. "Are you up to anything tonight?" Randy asked. "Nah, just staying in, we usually do on a Saturday night and tomorrow we are heading to the country club." Nikki said. "Oh cool. My parent's go there too." He said, Nikki smiled. "Cool. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She said, she grabbed her drink and went and plopped herself down in the lounge.

She grabbed the remote and turned on some TV. Randy smiled as he watched Nikki, she was cute and funny and he wanted to get to know her better, he was definitely going to try and see her tomorrow at the country club.

He liked her company. She was much better than Kelly, he knew he wanted to end that relationship so he could try and get with Nikki, that was all he wanted.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early getting ready for the day. Today she was going to the country club to have her training session with her tennis instructor and then having lunch with the family. It was something they did every Sunday back in Hartford and her parent's wanted to keep the tradition up here in Dallas. She got up and had a shower and got ready for the day, she put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some light makeup and her diamond stud earings. She went into her bedroom and grabbed her clothes and got ready. She dressed in her Black Nike Flounce Knit Tennis Skirt, her Black Nike Dri-FIT Knockout Racer back Tank, her Black Nike Hoodie and her Nike Air Max Cage Tennis Shoes. She grabbed her Grey and Pink WILSON Women's Hope 3 Pack Tennis Bag and her Pink and White WILSON Profile Boost Tennis Racquet and headed downstairs.

"Wow baby, you look like a professional player." Hunter said, Nikki laughed that was her dream, to either play tennis or be a dancer. "Thanks daddy, I'm excited to get on the court again. I haven't played in a while." She said. Hunter smiled. Soon Stephanie, John and Aurora joined them and they headed out. They got into the car and headed to the country club.

They got there and Hunter handed in his membership card and they were given full access to the club.

Nikki went right to the courts to have her training session, John went to play basketball, Aurora was taken to the kids play area and Hunter and Stephanie went for their couples massage.

Nikki went and met up with Dave her instructor. She took off her hoodie and got to work on hitting the balls. "OK lets see what we need to work on before we get started." He said, Nikki nodded and hit the balls around with him and Dave smiled.

"Great job, OK lets work on your long strokes. So first your forehand." He said, They worked on her forehand and got it down to an art, before working on her backhand and serves.

"OK you're doing really good Nikki." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, I love playing tennis." He said. "Is it something you want to have a career at?" he asked as they cleaned up.

Nikki smiled. "Definitely. I've been playing since I was a little kid, I love it." She said, Dean smiled. "Well maybe we should up the sessions, maybe have them three times a week in the afternoons after school?" he asked. Nikki smiled. "Sure when?" she asked. "Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Sure, I'll talk to my parent's about it." She said, Dave smiled. They shook hands and Nikki headed over to the women's change room to get showered and changed for lunch. She had a shower and re did her hair and makeup and got changed.

she changed into her Liberty Love Lace Back Dress, her Black Shrug and her Black Platform Wedge Sandals. Once she was dressed she headed to the dining area to meet up with the family.

Stephanie, Hunter, John and Aurora showed up and they all sat down together, they looked over the menus and ordered their lunch. Hunter got the Wild Mushroom Marsala, Stephanie got the Seared Atlantic Salmon, John got the Shrimp and Chicken Pasta, Nikki got the Buffalo Chicken Salad and they ordered the Cheeseburger for Aurora.

Their food arrived and they started eating. "So how was tennis?" Hunter asked his daughter. "It was great! My instructor thinks I should take more sessions during the week after school on Monday's, Tuesday's and Wednesdays'." She said, Hunter and Stephanie sighed.

"Baby I think you're taking too much on, you have school, dance, you want to take the job and now more tennis. I think you should cut back on something." Hunter said, Nikki sighed. "Please. We don't want you to overextend yourself you have so much going on its your senior year." Hunter said, Nikki sighed.

"Fine, I won't take the job. But I want to do the tennis and everything." She said. "OK good. Its not like you need the job, you get your allowance so you have money." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She said.

She was upset that she couldn't take the job but she understood. She was glad though that she could take more tennis lessons though she thought she needed them, if she was to be a professional player she needed to get into more sessions with a proper trainer.

"How was the courts son?" Hunter asked John. "It was good. I like playing here, its better than at the park." He said. "You don't want to join the school team?" Hunter asked him.

"Nah football's my thing. Plus I have stuff going on." He said shrugging, he didn't like to add to much to his plate unlike Nikki. He liked to go out with his friends, Nikki did as well but it wasn't her main priority. "Cool. So who is this girl you've been dating?" Stephanie asked.

John turned and glared at Nikki. "I didn't say anything." She said. "Your sister didn't say a word, we saw her leaving this morning." Stephanie said, John blushed. "Her name is Nicole and she's sweet and funny and nice and I really like her." John said, Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

"That's good, is this a serious thing?" Stephanie asked. "I think it will turn into a serious thing. Yes. But we don't want to rush things right now." John said, Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

"Maybe you have some friends for your sister?" Stephanie asked. "Mom!" Nikki exclaimed. "I'm fine with my baby girl not dating." Hunter said, Nikki blushed. "She can find her own date I am sure mom." John said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm going to get a refill." She said as she got up and went to the drinks area. She looked for the right drink. "So many choices huh?" she heard someone asked her she turned around and saw Randy and laughed. "Yeah." She said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh just wanted to get a workout in." Randy said. Nikki smiled. "Feels like everywhere I go I am running into you." She said, Randy smiled. "I like it." He said, Nikki blushed. "You look cute when you blush by the way." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks…..I guess." She said, Randy smiled. "So listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime this week?" Randy asked. "Maybe Wednesday night or something?" Randy asked, Nikki was shocked.

"What about Kelly?" she asked. "Oh we're through, turns out she's been screwing Layla behind my back, she likes the girls I guess." Randy said, Nikki smirked. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said, Randy shook his head. "No you're not, you find it funny." Randy said. "Yeah I do." She said. Randy laughed. "So Wednesday?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Yea sure, I'll need to run it past my parents but it shouldn't be a problem." She said, Randy smiled.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She was glad that Randy had asked her out, she liked him a lot. She just hoped that her parents would let her go out on a school night.

She wanted to go out with Randy she really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. First Date

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

Nikki was in her bathroom getting ready for the night ahead of her she was excited but nervous to be going out on a date with Randy. She was currently straightening her hair, she wanted it pulled to the side and straight tonight. She pulled it to the side and added a nice clip and started doing her makeup. She didn't want it too heavy so she did a dark eye with a pink lip. Once she was done there she went into the bedroom and got dressed in the clothes she had picked out earlier that day. She dressed in her Angels Contrast Extend-Tab Bootcut Jeans, her Lily Rose Lace Hi-Low Lace Ruffle Tank, her Black Princess Vera Wang Crop Wool Jacket and her Rock & Republic High Heels. Once she was dressed she went back into the bathroom and put her accessories on.

She put on her Aqua Bead & Charm Bangle Bracelet Set, her Silver-Tone Simulated Aqua Stud Earrings, her Silver Tone Beaded Illusion Necklace and her Silver Tone Simulated Aqua Oval Cabochon Ring. Once she was ready she put on some perfume. "Nikki!" she heard being called, she sighed and grabbed her Cross Body bag, her phone, keys and some money and headed downstairs. She looked and saw Hunter, Stephanie, John and Randy were down there, she smiled as she came down, everyone smiled at her. "Wow you look great" Hunter said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks daddy." She said. She walked over to Randy and he smiled. "Your dad's right you look great." He said, Nikki blushed. "Thanks." She said, Hunter looked at Randy. "Have her home by 11." He said. "Of course Sir.." He said, he took Nikki's hand and they headed out the door.

They got into Randy's Dodge Challenger and he drove off. "So I thought we could do dinner first then a movie?" Randy asked. "Sure, that sounds good." She said, Randy smiled.

They drove to the little restaurant Randy had picked out and they got out and headed inside, they were seated immediately and handed some menus. They looked over their menus and ordered.

Randy ordered the BBQ Burger with Bacon and Cheddar, he also got Fries and a Coke, Nikki ordered the Chicken Milanese Salad with Fries and a Coke.

Their food arrived and the date began. "So how are you liking it so far here in Dallas?" Randy asked, Nikki smiled. "Its nice. You are a perk I must say." She said, Randy laughed. "Cool. Did you want to move?" Randy asked.

"No, we had to. My dad got a big promotion and here we are. At first I hated it but then I met some friends and its turning out to be a good thing." She said, Randy smiled. "Good, I am glad you're having a good time here." Randy said.

"I am glad you moved. If you didn't I think I would be miserable with Kelly forever." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "So you joined the dance team right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah dance is one of those things I've done since I was a little kid, I love It." She said, Randy smiled. "Well I can't wait to see you dance sometime for me." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "If you play your cards right it will definitely happen at some point." Nikki said, Randy smiled.

"What about you? What are you interested in?" she asked him. "Well football. I want to play in the NFL when I get older, first I need to make it into college and everything." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Sounds good. I saw you the other night, you're a really good player." She said, Randy smiled. "Thanks." He said. "You know I wasn't sure about asking you out." Randy said, Nikki looked at him. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, I thought you and Roman had a thing going." He said, Nikki sighed. "No Roman is a jerk. I never want to see him again." She said. "Why?" he asked, Nikki looked at him.

"That night, John and I got into a fight and to be spiteful I went off with Roman anyway, he kissed me and things got a little out of hand. He wanted more than what I was giving and he wanted to just take it." Nikki said, Randy was shocked into silence.

"That motherfucker, I'll kill him." He growled, Nikki sighed and touched Randy's hand softly. "Don't. He's not worth it." She said.

Randy looked at her. "Are you OK though?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am fine. Thanks for the concern though. It means a lot." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. They finished dinner off and sat talking for a while before heading to the theatre to see Grown Ups 2.

They got there and Randy bought the tickets and they went into the theatre. They sat in the back together and chatted quietly while they waited for the movie to begin. Randy groaned and Nikki looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "Kelly and Layla on a date." He said, Nikki sighed. "Are you OK with seeing that?" she asked. "Not really no, but I will get over it." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Do you want to leave and do something else?" she asked. "No, I don't want her controlling my life anymore. I want to spend the night with you and have fun." He said.

Nikki smiled, she was hoping he would say that. They watched the movie, every now and then they would look at one another and smile. Once it was over they headed off, Nikki went to the bathroom while Randy stayed behind and waited.

He hated the decision when he saw Kelly and Layla walking up to him. "Hey Randy, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked. "Oh I just went and saw a movie." He said.

"Oh on your own?" Kelly asked. "No, with someone else." He said, Kelly frowned. "With who?" she asked. "That's really none of your business now is it?" he asked her, Kelly growled and that's when Nikki made her appearance. "Hey sorry for taking so long, there was a line." She said as she walked up to him, she looked and saw Kelly and Layla and sighed. "This bitch?" Kelly asked her ex. "She's not a bitch. Her name is Nikki and I like her." He said, Kelly couldn't believe it.

"We broke up Kelly what I do and who I do it with isn't your concern, now if you don't mind I have to take my date home." He said. "Won't she give it up like me Orton?" Kelly asked, Randy sighed and went to say something but Nikki stopped him and went over to her herself. "I'm not a slut like you." She said before walking off, Randy laughed and held Nikki's hand as they went back to the car. They got in and Randy drove them back to Nikki's house.

He pulled up and he got out and walked her up to the door. "I had a great time tonight." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Me too, it was a great night out." She said, Randy smiled. "Maybe we can do it again soon?" he asked. "Of course, just call me." She said, Randy smiled. "I definitely will." He said smiling at her Nikki smiled back, Randy looked at her before leaning in and kissing her softly, Nikki melted into the kiss as Randy licked her bottom lip, Nikki opened her mouth and Randy slipped his tongue in and they kissed for a minute or so before pulling apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Randy said, Nikki smiled and nodded and headed inside. She smiled as she shut the door. That had to be the best date ever!

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki smiled as she woke up. Last night with Randy had made her so happy, she had a great time with him. He was an amazing guy.

She got out of bed and went into her bathroom and had a shower and started getting ready for the day. She dried off and grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Almost Famous Rhinestone Cuffed Capris, her Derek Heart Burnout Number Football Tee, her Sequin Hoodie and her Ed Hardy Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she went back into the bathroom and did her hair and makeup, she put her hair up into a ponytail and put on her makeup. She looked through her accessories and put some on. She put on her Silver-Tone Beaded Coil Bracelet, her Silver Tone Ring Hoop Earrings and her Silver Tone Long Multistrand Necklace.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her books and put them in her Animal & Floral Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs. She went to the kitchen and sat down and had some breakfast. "So how was last night?" John asked as he looked at her. Nikki smiled.

"It was great. I had fun with him.." She said, John sighed. "I don't know if I like you dating my friends." He said. Nikki sighed. "You're dating Nicole." She pointed out. "Yeah I know but if he hurts you I will kick his ass." John said. Nikki laughed. "I would expect nothing less Jay." She said, John smiled.

"So are you going to see him again?" John asked. "I don't know, we haven't really discussed it. I guess I will find out today." She said, John smiled and nodded. They finished off breakfast and headed to school.

They got into their cars and drove off. They got there and parked and headed inside. Nikki went right to her locker to put her books away.

"Look who we have here girls, the bitch who has my sloppy Orton seconds." She heard Kelly taunt, Nikki rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for Kelly's shit. She didn't put up with it. She had low tolerance for annoying bitches.

She turned around and put her bag over her shoulder as she looked at Kelly and her posse. "Can I help you with something?" she asked. "Yeah you can keep your filthy paws off of Randy." Kelly said, Nikki laughed.

"Why do you care? you're not with him anymore Kelly, remember he ended things with you because you were fuc-" "Don't say another word" she said angrily.

She couldn't believe that Randy had told her why they ended. Nikki laughed.

"If you don't want me to say anything I would get out of my face." She said. Kelly was shocked as were Kelly's friends, no one really stood up to her before. "Look Kelly, I don't know you at all. So keep out of my business and I will keep out of yours." She said, Kelly huffed and stormed off.

Nikki laughed as she walked off. Kelly was nothing compared to the people she had to deal with at her old school, they were ten times worse then Kelly.

Nikki sighed and locked her locker up and made her way through the halls. She was about to walk out onto the quad when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled seeing Randy.

"Hey how are you?" Randy asked. "I'm good, how are you?" she asked as they walked together. "Yeah I'm good I had a great date last night." He said, Nikki smirked. "Anyone I know?" she asked. "Just this hot chick." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Seriously I had a great time last night." Randy said. "Me too." Nikki replied. "SO you wanna hang out again soon?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah sure. Name the time and place." She said.

"How about the beach this weekend?" Randy asked, Nikki smiled. "Cool. Maybe we could get the guys and girls together?" she asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah sure sounds like fun." He said, Nikki smiled. Randy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I better go and see my boys. I'll see you at lunch." He said before walking off. Nikki smiled and went over to the girls.

She sat down and all the girls looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Did Randy Orton just kiss you on the cheek?" Brie asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah, he did." She said. "And last night he kissed me on the mouth." She said, they were all shocked.

"What about Kelly?" Amy asked. "He ended things with her." She said. "Oh why?" Natalya asked. "I don't know. He didn't say." Nikki said, she didn't want to blab about Randy's and Kelly's break up.

"So you hung out with him last night then?" AJ asked. Nikki smiled. "Yeah we went to dinner and the movies." She said.

"We saw Kelly and she flipped out and everything but we had a good time, he wants to hang out again this weekend." She said. "So we thought we would make it a group thing, at the beach?" she asked them. "Sounds fun, we will get the guys there." Amy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Perfect." She said, she was excited to go to the beach with the guys and girls. It was going to be fun. She really couldn't wait to spend more time with Randy and get to know him better, she wanted to learn everything there was to know about him. "Do you think he will ask you to the dance?" Brie asked, Nikki frowned. "Dance?" she asked.

"Yeah we have dances here a lot, this time it's a semi formal thing, just something fun for the students and the money from the tickets and everything goes to charity. So do you think he will ask you?" she asked. "Not sure. We will have to wait and see. I hope he does, because I really like him, but I don't want to get my hopes up." She said, the girls smiled and nodded. The bell rang and they headed to class. Nikki walked into hers and saw John. She went and sat beside him, they hadn't really had much brother/sister time recently and she was missing her brother a lot. "So how are things with you and Nicole?" she asked.

"Things are good. I am happy. I invited her to the dance that's coming up so we're going together which will be fun." He said, Nikki smiled. "She wants me to meet her folks as well. I just don't know if I should. I mean that's a big step." John said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah it is. She likes you Jay and you like her so you should just go with the flow." She said, John smiled. "Yeah thanks sis." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "So Randy told the boys that things are good with you two." John said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah things are good, I mean I wish Kelly would keep out of my life, but things are going good right now. I like him." She said, John smiled.

"Good I am glad. You need someone new who likes you. Someone that's not Jeff Hardy." He said, Nikki sighed. "He's way better then Jeff. I like him a lot." She said. John smiled.

"Have you told him about what happened back in Hartford?" he asked, Nikki shook her head. "No. I think its too early to get into the deep conversations. You know I hate talking about it." She said John nodded. "Yeah I know." He said.

"I am just happy right now." Nikki said, John smiled, that was all that mattered. Was that Nikki was happy right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Freak Out

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**SATURDAY**

Nikki smiled as she got ready for the day, she couldn't wait to spend the day at the beach with her friends and Randy.

She dressed in her Blue and Green Victoria's Secret The Gorgeous Swim Collection Push-Up Halter Top with side-tie bikini bottom, her Green Frayed Military Shortie Shorts, her White and Black Derek Heart Numbered Lace Tank and her Roxy Sherbert Flip Flops.

She brushed her hair and left it down and put on minimal makeup. She walked into her room and grabbed her towel, sun lotion, some water, her phone, keys and wallet. She grabbed her Juicy Couture Heritage "Queen Of Everything" Aviator Sunglasses and put them on her head and grabbed her Roxy Stop Start Beach Tote bag and headed downstairs.

Hunter saw her as he was about to head out to meet up with his friends. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "Beach with some friends." She said. "OK have fun baby girl." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Nikki smiled and went into the kitchen to grab an apple to eat. John and Nicole were in there. "So is Randy picking you up?" John asked. "Yeah, he texted me." She said, John smiled. "Cool." He said, Nikki smiled.

They heard a beep and Nikki smiled. "That's him, I'll see you two at the beach." She said before heading off. She left the house and went outside and saw her dad chatting to Randy. She smiled and walked over to them. Randy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun kids." Hunter said before getting into his car and leaving. Nikki smiled and got into Randy's car. Randy got in and they headed off.

"So everyone is meeting us there." Randy told her as they drove. "Cool. I haven't been to the beach in ages." Nikki said. "Why's that?" he asked. "Living in Hartford, its not a very beach kind of place, not unless you go to the Hampton's." She said. Randy smiled. "Cool. Well you look hot today." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks. I can't wait to get into the water." She said, Randy smiled. "Well some of the guys are bringing some food and drink and some stuff to play with while there." He said. "Like what?" she asked. "Football, Volleyball and all that." He said, Nikki smiled. "Awesome. So what were you and my dad talking about?" she asked, Randy smiled.

"He was just making sure that I was going to look after you." Randy said. "And are you?" she asked. "Definitely. I am not letting you out of my sight." He said with a wink in her direction.

Nikki laughed at him. She was so relaxed around him, she could really be herself, she didn't have to put on an act. They got to the beach and found a nice spot to relax for the day, Randy had brought with him some sun loungers for himself and Nikki, Nikki laid her towel down and smiled at him.

Randy smirked and pulled his Affliction tank off and Nikki groaned, he had the best body she had ever seen he was like a god. Nikki smiled and pulled her tank off as well and Randy licked his lips. She looked so good. The bikini was making her breasts look massive and he was always a breasts kind of guy.

He went over to her and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, Nikki was shocked that the kiss came but she didn't refuse it, she wanted more of it. They broke apart smiling. "What was that for?" she asked. "No reason, I just felt like kissing you." He said, Nikki blushed.

They laid down on the loungers and chilled out under the sun. All the other guys and girls arrived and they started having a good time and laughing and enjoying the sun and water. It was great.

The boys started playing some beach football and they had their shirts off and the girls all watched them in appreciation watching all the guys sweat and use their muscles. Nikki bit her bottom lip as she saw Randy score.

He looked so damn good. She just wanted to lick the sweat off of his stomach. She snapped from her thoughts when she heard a clap in front of her face. She looked and saw the girls looking at her. They laughed. "Stop perving." They said, Nikki laughed at them. "I can't help it, he's hot." She said. They laughed. Nikki got up and put her sunglasses down.

"Well ladies I am going in the water." She said, they smiled, knowing she was trying to get Randy's attention. She peeled off her flip flops and shorts and bent over, Randy groaned as he saw her.

She put her clothes to the side and walked down the sand and into the water. Randy smirked. "Watch this boys." He said they all watched as Randy ran over to Nikki and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "AAAAHHH!" Nikki screamed with a smile on her face, Randy laughed and slapped her ass as he dumped her into the water.

Nikki laughed and came up for air. She splashed Randy. "You're an ass!" she said, she was still laughing. Randy laughed back at her. "You like me. Admit it." He said teasing her, Nikki shook her head and dove into the water.

Randy smiled and swam after her, soon all the guys and girls were in the water splashing around and having fun. Nikki was up on Randy's shoulders taking on John and Nicole in a little game.

"You're going down John!" Nikki taunted. "Yeah right, my girls going to kick your ass!" he taunted back Randy and Nicole laughed. They played one another and it ended being a draw, Randy and John winked at one another and fell back crashing the girls into the water. Nikki and Nicole came up and pushed them. Randy and John smirked and pulled their girls closer.

"Come for a walk with me?" Randy asked, Nikki smiled and nodded they let the water and went onto the beach and started walking. Randy grabbed her hand and held it as they walked.

"So what's up?" Nikki asked as they walked. Randy smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." Randy said, Nikki nodded and looked at him. "You can talk to me about anything." Nikki said, Randy smiled.

"Well you see there's this dance coming up in a month's time. Its at the school something fun, its not that formal but it should be fun." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "OK." She said. "Well I was wondering if you'd want to go with me to the dance?" he asked, Nikki smiled at him. "You really want to go with me?" Nikki asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I do." He said, Nikki smiled and stopped and looked at him. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. "I would love to go with you." She said, Randy smiled.

"Good. I can't wait for it. It should be a good night." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I can't wait." She said. She was so glad that Randy had invited her, she was hoping he would.

She couldn't wait for a month's time now. It was going to be a great night out with Randy and their friends, she really couldn't wait.

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of the dance and Nikki was running so late. Her tennis session had gone long and now she was hurrying to get home to get ready for the night. She got home and walked inside.

"Where have you been?" Stephanie asked rushing after her. "Tennis ran late and then there was a stupid accident on the highway." She said in a growl. She was so annoyed. She had wanted to take hours getting ready to look good for Randy now she just felt yucky and she didn't know if she wanted to go. "Get in the shower." Stephanie said.

"Mom, maybe I shouldn't go, maybe I should stay home. I mean its just a dance." She said. "No you're going. We spent a fortune on your dress and everything and Randy is excited to go with you." Stephanie said. Nikki sighed.

"I know you're tired baby, but you need to go out and have fun with your friends." She said, Nikki sighed. "OK, I'll have a shower." She said, she had a shower and made sure she wasn't smelling like sweat.

Once she was done she dried off and pulled her robe on, Stephanie sat in her bathroom and dried her hair and styled it into loose curls pulled to the side, then she did her daughter's makeup. "OK all set. Now lets get you dressed. Randy will be here any moment now." She said, Nikki sighed and walked into her bedroom and got dressed.

She dressed in her Dark Pink La Femme Short One Shoulder High Low Dress, the dress had an Open Back, Embellished, Pleated Skirt, she also dressed in her Katie by Tony Bowls in Silver Peep Toe Shoes. She walked into the bathroom and Stephanie helped her with the jewellery.

She put on her Sterling Silver 1/4-ct. T.W. Diamond Teardrop Earrings, her Sterling Silver 1-ct. T.W. Diamond Heart Pendant and her Sterling Silver 1/4-ct. T.W. Black & White Diamond Heart Lock & Key Bracelet. As she was putting her jewellery on Hunter walked in the room.

"Honey, Randy is here." He said, Nikki sighed. "Just a minute." She said, she ran around grabbing her phone and keys and some cash and credit card. She crabbed her Silver Clutch Purse and put it all in. She then put on some makeup and sighed.

"Stop and take a breath. You look amazing baby." Hunter said, Nikki smiled at her dad. Hunter smiled and kissed her. "Knock him dead." He said, Nikki laughed and headed downstairs. Randy looked up as he saw her coming down the steps.

He smiled at her, she looked stunning. Nikki smiled at him, he looked so handsome. She walked over to him and Randy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks, you look so handsome." She said.

"OK pictures and then you can go." Stephanie said, she snapped some pictures and they left for the dance. They got in Randy's car and he drove them to the school. They got there and headed to the gym and they entered the dance. They went over to the punch bowl and had a drink.

"You really look pretty tonight." Randy said Nikki blushed. "Thanks, I didn't think I would get ready in time, I was running late, it took me two hours to do this" she said, Randy smirked. "Why were you running late?" he asked.

"Oh my training session ran late." She said taking a sip of punch. "What training?" he asked with a frown. "Tennis." She said, Randy smiled. "Cool." He said. "You wanna dance?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Sure." She said, he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor to dance to 'I could get used to this' by the Veronicas.

Randy held Nikki by the hips as they danced and her arms were around his neck as they danced to the nice song. They really had a nice dance with one another. They loved being so close like this.

Once the song ended, they saw it was karaoke and the girls grabbed Nikki to sing to the class. The song they chose was 'Cheers' by Rhianna, and everyone started dancing like they were in a club. Nikki was finally able to relax. She grabbed the microphone as the song started.

"Cheers to the freakin' weekend, I drink to that yeah yeah," they started, Nikki was first, she was nervous she had never sung in front of anyone before, John and Randy stood together and watched her on stage, this was new for the both of them.

"Life's to short to be sitting round miserable. People gonna talk wether you doin bad or good. Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money….Hey. Lookin' so fine gonna find me a honey….Yeah" she sang and pointed at Randy who laughed.

"Got my ray bans on and I'm feelin hella cool tonight. Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight. Yeah." She sang, then the girls came back in and finished the song. Nikki walked over to Randy and he smiled and hugged her. "That was awesome." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

The loud dancing songs came on and Nikki dragged Randy to the dance floor to dance. She loved all the songs that were playing.

Randy loved seeing this side of her, the side that would jump up and down and dance and mess her hair up and chuck her shoes to the side and dance.

He had never seen a side like this when he was with Kelly, Kelly was so uptight, he loved this kind of girl. Randy went over to her and kissed her on the neck.

Nikki smiled and turned around and they started dancing close to one another again. Nikki started miming the words to the songs and he loved it.

"Hot temper with the shortest fuse, your such a mess with an attitude you working hard but you paying more you, never talk cause you don't have to, you got a job but you hate the man who takes it all like uncle Sam." She said as she pointed at him making him laughed.

"I want you you you you you you you, want you I want you" she said, Randy smirked and went over to her. "I want you too." He said deep into her ear, Nikki bit her lip.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked, Randy nodded and smiled. They ditched the dance and Randy drove them to a nice hotel.

He got a room and they went into the room and clothes were off fast, Randy was kissing and licking at her body.

Suddenly right before they were about to get right into it. Nikki freaked out. She pushed Randy off of her and she got dressed.

"I can't….I am such an idiot. I just….I can't. I'm sorry Randy." She said with tears running down her face as she bolted from the room heading right home to cry her eyes out into her pillow.

Once again her past was fucking her future up.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Telling Randy

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she woke up. Last nights events replayed in her head over and over again. She didn't know what happened but as soon as Randy tried to get her fully naked, something inside her snapped and she couldn't go through with it. She felt bad for running out on Randy the way she did but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to have to sit there and explain to Randy why she acted the way she did. She shook her head from her thoughts as she got out of bed. She quickly made her bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She had a shower and did her hair and makeup and then grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Black and Blue One Step Up Heart Fold-Over Yoga Pants, her Zebra Racerback Bralette, her Black and Blue Shirred Hoodie Jacket and her Nike Benassi JDI Slide Sandals.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and she went and sat outside by the pool. Hunter who was cleaning the pool frowned when he saw his daughter come out and sit down and look off into space. He sighed and headed over to her and sat beside her. "You OK sweetie?" he asked her, Nikki sighed and looked at her dad. "I don't know dad….." She said. "Talk to me baby." He said, he hated the look he saw in her face, the sad, conflicted look. "Last night at the dance was so much fun. I was enjoying myself." She said. "OK." He said urging her to continue. "Anyway, me and Randy decided to head off early, he had this hotel that he goes to, his dad owns it or something." She said. Hunter sighed, he didn't like where this was going.

"We got there and things got hot and heavy" she said, Hunter nodded and groaned. Nikki looked at him. "Do you want to know what's wrong or not?" she asked. "I'm sorry go ahead." He said. "Things were going really well, but then…." She said. "Then what? Did Randy hurt you or something?" he asked. "No, he was the perfect gentleman." She said. "But?" he asked. "As soon as things got to heavy I just freaked out, I just lost it and I got up and grabbed my clothes and left." She said, Hunter sighed, on one hand he was glad his daughter didn't sleep with Randy but on the other hand he was sad that she had freaked out. "Baby does this have anything to do with what happened in Hartford with Mike?" he asked, Nikki sighed and put her head in her hands and cried.

Hunter sighed and went over to her and held her. Nikki sighed and buried her head in her dads chest. Hunter just held her. "Sweetie you need to talk to someone about this. You cannot go on like this." He said Nikki sighed. "I hate talking to people about it." She said, Hunter sighed. "If you want to be able to have a normal relationship you're going to have to try. I mean you and Jeff didn't have a normal thing." Hunter said Nikki nodded her dad was right, she and Jeff had the worst relationship, they would just hang out and fight, it was the only thing they would do together. "You really like Randy?" he asked his daughter, Nikki nodded and smiled. "I do. He's sweet and kind and he treats me nice." She said, Hunter smiled at her. "Then you need to talk to someone about your issues." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I'll do it." She said. "Good. I will find you someone to talk to." He said, Nikki smiled at him and hugged him and headed back inside and up to her room. She got into her room and she grabbed her books and went over to her couch and sat down and started studying. She just wanted to focus on something else other than what happened in Hartford and what happened last night. She was doing her studying when John walked in. "Sis, you have a visitor." He said. Nikki looked at him. "Who is it?" she asked. "Randy." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "I….I can't talk to him." She said. "Why not?" John asked. "I bailed on him last night because of my past coming to bite me in the ass." She said, John sighed.

"He deserves an explanation Nikki, you need to talk to him." He said and left the room. He walked downstairs. "Hey, she's upstairs but she really doesn't want to talk to you, so just warning you that she will be stubborn." He advised his new friend, Randy smiled. "Thanks, but I am not leaving until I know what happened last night." He said, he headed upstairs and knocked on Nikki's door and walked inside. Nikki sighed when she saw Randy. She closed her books and put them up on the bookshelf. She looked at him. "Can we talk?" Randy asked Nikki sighed and nodded. They sat down on the couch and Nikki folded her legs under her and Randy turned his body to look at her. "Can you tell me what happened last night? Was it something I did or anything?" Randy asked. Nikki sighed.

"No Randy it had nothing to do with you, I promise you. I wanted to be with you last night I did more than anything. I really like you and I enjoy by time with you so much. You're an amazing guy." She said, Randy smiled.

"Then what happened?" he asked Nikki sighed. "I freaked out because of something that happened in my past." She said, Randy sighed. "What happened?" he asked Nikki looked at him.

"Please tell me, please. I am here for you with whatever you need please. I like you a lot so please tell me what happened so that I can help you through it." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "What I am about to tell you about you can't tell anyone else. This is something that's hard for me to talk about and handle." She said, Randy nodded. "OK I am here for you with whatever you need." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Back in Hartford I had this boyfriend named Mike. He was a great guy, in the beginning he treated me better than anyone else…Anyway he knew that I was celibate, that I was saving myself for marriage and everything but that didn't stop him from trying to get into my pants." She said, Randy listened on intently.

"Anyway one night my parent's were away and so was John, they were out doing their own thing. I had Mike over to watch some movies and everything. Everything was going fine, we started making out on my bed and everything and it was fine, but then he tried for more he tried to get me to have sex, he pressured me pretty much telling me that everyone else had done it in our class and that I was being a prude by not giving it up. I got angry at him and we had this huge fight, I slapped him and then things took a very wrong turn." She said, Randy saw she was getting shaken up so he took her hand in his own.

"He got angry because I slapped him and he had this anger issue, anyway, he slapped me around a bit and pretty much beat me silly." She said.

"Then he pushed me onto the bed and tried to get my clothes off. I tried to get him off of me but he was stronger than me, he pulled my dress up and ripped my panties off." She said as the tears came from her eyes Randy sighed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "He….He raped me." Nikki said, Randy was shocked and he pulled Nikki closer to him and held her as she sobbed as she told the story.

"I…..I was a virgin and he took my innocence from me." She said. "He took everything from me, he made me feel worthless and like a slut." She said. "Oh baby." He said. "Roman tried the same thing." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said, Randy sighed he couldn't believe Nikki had gone through all of this. "What happened to Mike?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "He was sent to juvenile detention and my dad got the promotion so we moved." She said, Randy nodded. "That was a good choice. You needed to get out of there." He said, Nikki nodded and pulled away and wiped her eyes. "That's why I panicked last night." She said, Randy nodded. "I get it now. I'm sorry babe." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Its nice to tell someone." She said, Randy smiled. "Have you tried talking to a professional?" Randy asked. "No, but I've talked to my dad and he's going to find someone to talk to for me." She said, Randy smiled. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled. She moved closer to Randy and hugged him again. "What can I do?" Randy asked. "Just hold me." She said, Randy smiled.

"That I can do." He said. He just held her, he still couldn't believe that she had been raped. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be OK and he wanted to find Mike and Roman and kick their asses.

He just wanted to help Nikki through this.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day today she had her first appointment with the therapist her dad had organised for her to talk to.

She was nervous and scared about talking to a stranger about what happened in the past. She hated thinking about it let alone talking about it. The only good thing was that Randy was going to be taking her, Hunter had wanted to take her but she had told him that she wanted Randy to do it, she wanted Randy's support today.

She had a shower and washed her hair and shaved her legs before getting out. She dried off and grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Cuffed Denim Capris, her Freeze Sons of Anarchy Tee and her Black Rock & Republic Wedge Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she went back into the bathroom and finished doing her hair and makeup. Once that was done she put some accessories on. She put on her Gold Tone Textured Hoop Earrings, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Textured Bangle Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Openwork Key Pendant and Chain.

Once she was done she put on some perfume and grabbed her Chain Croc Satchel Cossbody Bag and her phone and headed downstairs. She was surprised to see Randy already there. Looking good as always. "Hey." He said, when he saw her, Nikki smiled.

"Hi." She said, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just going to grab a juice and we can go." She said, Randy nodded. "So where are you two going?" Nicole asked Randy as they waited for Nikki.

"Oh nowhere special just to get some food." He said. "Oh maybe John and I can come with you." She suggested. "No we can't baby we have our own day planned." John told his girlfriend.

Nicole smiled. Nikki came back out and looked at Randy. "Ready?" she asked, Randy nodded and smiled. They said their goodbyes and left the house. As they were leaving Hunter, Stephanie and Aurora were coming in from breakfast, Hunter hugged his daughter.

"Take care of her." He told Randy, Randy smiled and nodded. Nikki got into Randy's car and they headed to the therapists office. "So how are you feeling about this?" he asked. "I don't know. Stressing out." She said. "I don't like talking about it, other than my family you're the first person I've told about this." She said, Randy sighed and took her hand linking their fingers together.

"You'll be OK." He said, Nikki smiled at him, she was so lucky to have him by her side. They got to the office and Nikki sat in the car for a minute. Randy looked at her. "You can do this." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks Randy." She said, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. She headed inside and she signed in for her appointment. "Nikki Helmsley?" the doctor asked when she was ready for her, Nikki got up and followed the doctor into the office.

"Take a seat." She said. "I am Sydney, I am your therapist. I have spoken to your dad a few times about these sessions, but I would like to know from you what you hope to gain." She said, Nikki looked at her.

"I guess I want to overcome my fear of being intimate with someone after what had happened to me, I want to be able to be happy and not let my past interfere with my future." She said.

Sydney smiled. "OK that sounds perfect. Your dad ran through the jist of what happened but why don't you tell me in your own words what happened" Sydney said, Nikki sighed and looked at her and told her what happened that night with Mike. The same thing she just told Randy a few days before hand.

"OK, firstly I am sorry this happened to you" she said, Nikki smiled. "Did you see someone after the assault?" she asked, Nikki sighed. "No, my parents wanted to send me to a therapist but I thought I could get over it myself." She said, Sydney nodded.

"So why seek a therapist now?" Sydney asked. "I met someone. Someone that I really like and things got kinds serious the night of my dance and we were going to take the step of sleeping together but I freaked out. I ran out on him." Nikki said. "Oh OK." Sydney said.

"Have you taken any meds for what happened?" Sydney asked, "No I didn't think I needed them." She said. Sydney looked at her. "You seem like a very happy girl, but you're depressed sometimes aren't you?" she asked, Nikki sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah when I am on my own I get scared and I freak out then I get depressed. I hate that he has turned me into this weak little girl." Nikki said she was so frustrated.

"OK, I am going to prescribe you a low dose of anti depressants. They shouldn't mess with your system too much." Sydney said as she wrote the script.

She then got up and grabbed a journal and handed it to Nikki. "This is your feelings journal. Every night I want you to write about the good and the bad things that happened to you during the day." She said.

"Write about your fears, anything that's happened to you and every week when you come in we will discuss them. This will take some time Nikki but I promise we will get through this. I am going to help you get through this." She said, Nikki smiled as she put the journal into her bag along with the script.

"I will see you next week." Sydney said, Nikki smiled and shook her hand and left. She headed out to the car and got in. Randy smiled at her. "How did it go?" he asked. "It was good." She said. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled. "Would you mind taking me to the chemist?" she asked.

"No of course not." Randy said, he drove her to the chemist and she went and got her script filled before getting back into the car, Randy drove them back to Nikki's place and they sat in the car a while.

"There's something I want to ask you." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "OK ask away." She said, Randy smiled at her and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I really like you Nikki a lot and I want to be here for you through everything you're going through." He said, Nikki smiled. "You make me happy, I don't want to date anyone else, you're the only girl I want to be with." He said, Nikki blushed and smiled.

"SO I was hoping we could make this official? Maybe you could be my girlfriend?" he asked, Nikki looked at him and smiled. "You want to be with me even after everything I've told you?" she asked "Definitely." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You're the only guy I wanna be with." She said, Randy looked at her hope in his eyes. "Really?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah….I'll be your girlfriend." She said, Randy was so happy, he hugged her tight and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded and smiled and got out of the car and headed inside. She now had a boyfriend, she just hoped that Randy would stick with her through her issues.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki walked into her bedroom after going down to the gym and running on the treadmill for an hour. She walked into her bedroom and looked through her large closet and picked out some clothes to wear to school. Once she was done she headed into the bathroom and had a long shower.

Once showered she dried off and combed her hair, she didn't feel like doing anything to it today and she only put on some foundation and eyeliner. She just wasn't in the mood. Last night had been a bad night it started with a bad dream about Mike and she just couldn't get to sleep, so she knew she wasn't going to be focussed today or in a good mood.

She walked back into her bedroom and dropped her towel and started getting dressed. She put on her bra and panties and then got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Levi's Quilt-Trim Denim Skirt, her Snakeskin Seamless Tank, her Cable-Knit Lurex Sweater, her Grey Hyper Wedge Sneakers and her Grey Jersey Ruched Cadet Hat. She went into the bathroom and put on her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl Textured Bangle Bracelet Set and then grabbed her Black Nylon Crossbody Bag.

Once she was ready she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a travel mug and poured some coffee in it and she took a long sip. "You feeling OK?" John asked her. Nikki looked at him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Well you don't look like yourself, you're not all dressed up for school." John said, "Yeah well I can't be bothered today." She said. "I'm going to school." She said as she grabbed her keys and left.

She got into her car and drove to school, she was ready for this day to end already. She got to school and walked over to her locker and put her books away. Randy smiled when he spotted her and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Nikki jumped and turned around. "Shit." She muttered. Randy looked at her. "Are you OK?" he asked her, Nikki took a deep breath. "Yeah sorry….I'm just jumpy today." She said. "Everything okay?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "Bad night." She said. Randy looked at her for more information and she sighed.

"I had a bad dream that's all. I am tired." She said, Randy nodded and kissed her forehead. Nikki smiled and closed her eyes. "Let me walk you to class, what do you have first?" Randy asked. "Home Economics." She said, Randy smiled.

"Cool." He said, he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and walked her to her class, they chatted about anything and everything. "So you wanna do something after school?" Randy asked.

"How about you come over and we can just chill out? Maybe watch a movie?" Nikki asked looking into his eyes, Randy smirked. "Perfect." He said, Nikki smiled. They got to her class and Nikki leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks Randy." She said, Randy smiled and winked at her and left.

"Don't bother with her Orton, she doesn't put out." Randy heard a voice taunt him, Randy sighed and turned around and saw Roman standing there with a smirk on his face. "What did you say?" Randy asked. "I just said that you shouldn't bother with her, she doesn't put out." Roman said, Randy sighed.

"Screw you Reigns." Randy snapped. "It'll be the only sex you'll be getting for a while" Roman said.

"You went from putting out Kelly to not putting out Nikki. That's fucked up….Do you not like sex or something?" Roman asked, Randy looked at him and groaned. "Why don't you mind your own business Reigns, before I make you." Randy snapped. "I know what happened that night at the park." Randy said as he walked closer to Roman.

"How you acted all sweet and nice and then tried to take advantage of her, how you tried to force her." Randy said, Roman's eyes went wide and dark.

"That bitch told you?" he asked. "Yeah so if you don't want the whole school and this whole town to know what kind of guy Roman Reigns really is then I suggest you keep out of my business and keep far away from Nikki." He said growling in his ear. Roman sighed. "Whatever, like I'm gonna waste my time on that bitch anyway." Roman said as he walked away, Randy sighed, he really wanted to punt Roman right in the head so he would shut the hell up.

Randy shook his head and headed off to his class, hs encounter with Roman on his mind, he just hoped that Roman would indeed leave him and Nikki alone to live their lives.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Nikki and Randy got back to her place and they went into the kitchen. "What do you feel like eating?" Nikki asked. "You got any ice cream?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah sure, you want a sundae?" she asked, Randy smiled.

"Sure." He said, Nikki smiled and got out what she needed and started making the sundaes. "Sissy!" they heard, they both looked and saw Aurora walking into the kitchen with Stephanie not far behind her.

Nikki smiled and lifted her up onto the counter and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey mom, you remember Randy right?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, what are you two up to this afternoon?" she asked her daughter. "Just chilling out watching TV." Nikki said, Stephanie smiled at her. "Nikki!" they heard, they looked and saw Hunter walking into the room. "What?" she asked. "Phone call for you its Dave. Your tennis coach." He said, Nikki smiled and took the phone.

**"Hello…..Oh hey coach what's up?…..Oh cool like a tournament?…Really ten grand?….Wow that's a lot of money and an endorsement…Yeah I like the idea I mean it would get my name out there for colleges and stuff…..Yeah sure I will see you tomorrow after school for training…Yeah I am really excited it should be awesome!…..OK bye." **She said ending the call.

Steph, Randy and Hunter looked at her. "What was that all about?" Hunter asked Nikki smiled. "You know the tournament that's going to be happening at the club?" she asked. "Yeah," Hunter said.

"Well I got a spot. Dave worked his magic and got me the last spot. So I am going to be competing against some of the best teen tennis players in the country." She said. "If I win I get ten thousand dollars and a Nike endorsement." She said, they were all so happy for her, her parents hugged her tight and so did Randy.

"I'll be your biggest cheerleader." He said, Nikki laughed at him and kissed him softly. This was something she needed to make her smile and make her happy.

She wanted this, she just hoped she could win.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	7. Tennis Tournament Day 1

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was the start of the tennis tournament.

Nikki had been working so hard to get into shape and step her game up on the court.

She had added more training sessions with Dave and she was excited to get the tournament started and to play in front of her friends and family.

All her friends were coming as well as family, even her grandpa Vince and grandma Linda were flying in just to see her play.

She was so excited to see everyone. But she was so nervous at the same time.

She had a lot on the line, if she were to lose she would lose the money and the endorsement and the publicity. She needed all that if she was hoping to go to college on a tennis scholarship.

Her parent's could easily afford tuition but she wanted to get a scholarship. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do it.

She got up and had a shower and got ready for the tournament. She got dressed in her Pink and White Nike Rival Stretch Woven Skort, her Pink and White Nike Knit Tank.

Her Pink and White Nike Women's Script All Time Fleece Hoodie and her Nike Lunar Forever 2 Tennis Shoes. Once she was dressed she made sure she had everything she would need for the day.

She grabbed her Grey and Pink Wilson Hope 3 Pack Tennis Bag, her Wilson HOPE All Court Pink Tennis Balls and her Pink Wilson HYPERion 3.0 Tennis Racquet. She grabbed her phone and ipod and she headed downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some bottles of water and put them into her bag. "You ready sweetie?" Hunter asked her, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I am. I just wanna get there and get this thing going." She said, Hunter smiled at her.

"Well lets finish our coffee and we can head on out to the club." Hunter said, Nikki smiled and nodded, the family finished off breakfast and headed to the club, they got there and Nikki said her hellos to everyone and pulled Randy to the side.

He was going to be her biggest cheerleader. "You OK?" he asked her, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah I think so." She said. "You can do this. I've seen you play, you're one of a kind, you're going to kick all these girls asses." He said, Nikki laughed and she pulled Randy down for a deep kiss.

"Now I know I can do it." She said, Randy laughed and she headed over to the courts ready to get her first match in under her belt she wanted to do this so badly and she was glad she had so much supporters.

**HOURS LATER**

It was finally time for Nikki's match, she was on the court against her opponent Angelina.

She was up to serve first. She bounced the ball and threw it up and swung at it, it went right down the middle and she scored and ace.

She kept on playing, it was a tough match, but she knew she could pull this one out and get the win.

She looked over at her friends and family and they were all cheering for her, she sighed and took a deep breath and served the ball, this time her opponent hit it back and Nikki ran to get it she hit it back to her, it just bounced on the line keeping the ball in play, the play went back and forth, Nikki and Angelina running from side to side, back and forth.

In the end Angelina hit a lob and Nikki got under it and she slammed it back into the court and she got the point.

"Game Set Match Helmsley." The referee said, Nikki smiled and jumped up and down and she went over to Angelina and shook her hand and the referee's hand and walked around clapping her hand against her racquet.

She then left the court and wiped her face with a towel.

"You did it!" Hunter exclaimed as he hugged his daughter Nikki giggled and went around hugging everyone.

She left Randy to last and hugged him tight. "I told you, that you could do it. I am so proud of you." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"Hi sweetie." She heard, she turned and saw Vince.

She smiled and ran over to him and hugged him, he had always spoiled her and they had a strong bond.

She loved her grandpa so much. "Lets head home for a BBQ." Hunter announced they had invited the whole neighbourhood round to celebrate.

Nikki grabbed her things and took Randy's hand and they walked out to the car park.

They got into his car and he drove them back to Nikki's place. They got there and headed inside.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready." She said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Wait a minute." He said, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply.

Nikki moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss and looked at one another, Nikki really had the urge to drag him upstairs and have Randy take her, but she knew she wasn't ready for this.

"We better stop before I get a problem down below." Randy said, Nikki laughed.

"OK, I'll go up and have a shower" she said, she pecked him on the lips once more before going upstairs to get ready to have this BBQ.

Nikki went up to her bedroom and had a nice long shower. She was so happy that she had one her first round match, she knew though that the opposition was only going to get better and better.

She knew she would have to buckle down and get to training, but it was hard, when she had school, dance and her friends and Randy to worry about as well. She didn't want to neglect them especially not Randy. She really liked him. They had been a couple now for a month and during that month they had gone out on many dates and gotten to know one another better.

Today was a big thing though, Randy's parent's Mark and Michelle were coming to the BBQ and Nikki would be meeting them for the first time, she just hoped that things went well for them. She hoped that his parent's liked her.

She finished her shower and got out and combed her hair and left it down before getting dressed for the day. She dressed in her Melissa Odabash Paris Halter Bikini Set, her Black Rock & Republic Lolita Fringe Denim Shorts, her Peach Rock & Republic Eagle Embellished Tank and her Platform Wedge Sandals. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to mingle with everyone. She walked outside and everyone was there.

Her friends and family and her friends families were all there. "Hey babe." She heard, she looked behind her and saw Randy. "Hey yourself." She said. "Come on I want to introduce you to my parent's." he said, Nikki nodded and took his hand, Randy headed over to his parent's who were hanging out with some of the other parent's.

"Hey kid." Mark said, Randy smiled, he and his dad were always close, "Hey dad, Michelle." He said, they both nodded. "Guys this is Nikki, my girlfriend. Nikki, babe, this is my dad Mark and my step mom Michelle." He said, Nikki smiled and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said. "You too, Randy never stops talking about you, you've captured his entire attention." Michelle said, Nikki blushed and looked at Randy who smiled at her.

"She's a keeper." Randy said, Mark and Michelle smiled. "So I understand this BBQ is because of you is that right?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," she said. "She's being modest, she kicked ass today on the courts. She is one step closer to the tournament title." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"What sport do you play?" Michelle asked. "Tennis. I've played it since I was a toddler, I love the sport." She said, Michelle and Mark smiled. "Is that what you want to do professionally?" Mark asked.

"Yeah it is, its always been a dream of mine to make it to the pros. I just hope I can get there." She said, Mark and Michelle smiled at her. "Come on lets go hang out with the guys and girls." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you." She said, they nodded and Randy dragged her over to their friends.

"Well it looks like our parent's are all getting along which is a good thing." Nikki commented to her girls. "Yeah it is. I am glad our dad came sometimes he can be such a stick in the mud, but mom made him come." Brie said, Nikki laughed as she watched Hunter and Shawn chat together.

It was nice to see everyone getting along. Nikki looked over and saw that her grandpa was alone at the bar so she got up and headed over there and sat down with him. She grabbed a Coke and Vince smiled at her. "I am so proud of you sweetie." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks grandpa." She said.

"SO how are you liking Dallas?" Vince asked. "I like it here, I think its fun and I have made some really close friends and a great guy." She said, Vince nodded. "Be careful." He said. Nikki smiled.

"I will be grandpa I promise you." She said. Vince smiled. "Your brother seems happy as well with that Nicole girl?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I think they are really cute together and they really like one another." Nikki said, Vince smiled.

"I have a little something for you." Vince said, Nikki smiled as Vince handed her an envelope. Nikki opened it and her eyes went wide.

Inside was a cheque for ten grand. "I want you to have it to spend on whatever you like, be it clothes, anything maybe a holiday in your break." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks grandpa." She said as she hugged him. "Don't let your parent's know, you know they would be upset with me." Vince said.

Nikki smiled. "It will be our little secret" she said, Vince smiled. Nikki hugged him once more before heading up to her room to lock the cheque away in her safe that she had, it was a small one where she kept all her expensive jewellery that she had been given over the years. "Hey what are you doing in here?" Randy asked, he had come to look for his girl.

"Oh, just locking something away." She said, Randy smiled and nodded and started looking around her room, he hadn't really done it before now, on the walls were pictures of her and her mom, dad, John and Aurora.

There were trophy's on her shelves for dance and for tennis and for academics. On her bedside table he smiled as he saw the picture, it was a picture of them when they were at the beach, he smiled.

"I love that picture of us." She said, Randy smiled. "So do I, I have it on my phone." He said, Nikki laughed.

"I also have the ticket stubs for the movie we went to see." She said, Randy laughed. "Cool." He said, "Your room is cool. Its not like any other girls room." He said, Nikki frowned. "What did you expect it to look like?" she asked.

"Like a pink bomb went off." He said, Nikki laughed. "No I don't do pink often, when I was a little kid yes but not now, I mean every now and then I rock something pink and I love it but not now." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

He walked into her bathroom and his eyes went wide. "Wow." He said, Nikki laughed. "It's big huh?" she asked, Randy nodded, her bathroom was huge. "I need space to make myself look this good." She said. Randy turned and looked at her.

"No you don't, I think you would look this good when you wake up." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think so." She said, Randy smirked.

"I do." He said, Nikki smiled at him, he could be so sweet sometimes he really could be. "What's on your mind Randy?" she asked him, Randy sighed and looked at her. "My dad just informed me that my mom is coming to town to visit with me." He said, Nikki nodded. "That's good right?" she asked. "Yeah I guess so I just…..I am nervous about seeing her again. Its been over a year since I last saw her." Randy said Nikki nodded.

"Well if you need me I am here." She said, Randy smiled and hugged her tight, he had never fallen for someone so quick before and he was really starting to fall for Nikki, she was special to him and he couldn't wait to see where things headed for them.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	8. Dinners And First Fights

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki sighed as she did her hair and makeup. Tonight Randy had asked her to go to dinner with him to see his mom. Nikki wasn't sure about it, but the sad and nervous look in Randy's eyes convinced her to go with him.

She just wanted to be with him and to support him, after all he had been there for her through all of her issues. She did her hair and left it down and then did her makeup. She then walked into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Grey Stud Skinny Ankle Jeans, her White Lace Back Peasant Top, her Black Studded Motorcycle Jacket and her Black Journee Collection Martha Tall Boots. Once she was dressed she went into her bathroom and grabbed some accessories and put some on.

She put on her Two Tone Bead Multistrand Stretch Bracelet, her Hammered Hoop Earrings and her Silver Tone Bead, Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Long Y Necklace. She smiled at herself and put some perfume on and she headed to her bedroom.

She grabbed her Nicole Lee Cherisse Studded Barrel Bag and she put her phone, keys and purse in there and headed downstairs. She smiled at John and Nicole who were making out on the couch and she laughed and went into the kitchen. Hunter and Steph were in there cooking dinner. "You heading out tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I told mom about it. Randy's mom is in town, he wants me to go with him to dinner." She said, they smiled. "OK, don't be out past curfew." Hunter said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She heard a horn beep so she left the house and got into Randy's car. She leaned over and kissed him softly and looked at him.

"You OK?" she asked, Randy sighed. "I'm nervous about this." He said, Nikki nodded. "Well I am here for you." She said, Randy smiled "Thanks, I need you." He said.

"Lets go." He said, Nikki smiled at him and they headed off to the restaurant.

They got there and headed inside, Randy held Nikki's hand tight as they walked in and spotted Randy's mom, they walked over to her and Trish stood up and smiled at him and hugged him tight.

Nikki just stood back and watched them with a smile on her face. Randy and Trish broke their hug and smiled at one another.

"Mom, this is Nikki, my girlfriend, Nikki, this is Trish my mom." Randy introduced them. Nikki smiled.

She shook Trish' hand. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." She said. "You too." Trish said, they sat down and they looked through their menus and ordered some food.

Once their meals arrived they started eating and talking. "So how is school?" Trish asked. "Its good mom, its tough, its senior year but its good and so is football." He said, Trish smiled.

"That's good. I am glad you're doing well baby." She said, Randy smiled. "Thanks." He said. "So what happened with Kelly?" Trish asked.

"The last email I got from you mentioned you were with her and now Nikki is here, I am just confused." Trish said. Randy sighed.

"Kelly and I broke up a while ago. She wasn't the right girl for me, we weren't right for one another. So here I am and I am much happier with Nikki." Randy said. Trish smiled.

"So I take it you met at school?" Elaine asked. "Yeah we did. I just moved to Dallas." Nikki explained. "Oh right I understand now." Trish said, Nikki smiled. "So are you an only child Nikki?" Trish asked.

"No I have a twin brother and a younger sister." She said. "Wow twins." Trish said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I know. Sometimes we get along sometimes we don't." she said.

"That's typical for siblings I think." Trish said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "So what are you interested in?" Trish asked, Nikki smiled.

"Well I like to dance, I am on the dance team at school and I love to play tennis. I am in a tournament at the moment, that is ending shortly. So if I win it'll be a big step in the right direction for my future." She said, Trish smiled, she liked Nikki she was thinking about more than now, she was thinking about her future and Trish thought Randy needed someone like that in his life.

"So how is Missouri mom?" Randy asked. "Its good. I am busy with work and everything but I am good." She said. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Randy asked.

"I am but its new and fresh so I don't want to mention him to you just yet, there's no need to." She said, Randy nodded.

"OK then, as long as you're happy." He said, Trish smiled at him. She was so glad that she and Randy could sit down and talk about things.

She hate that she wasn't in his day to day life but he had wanted to stay in Texas with Mark and Michelle and Trish had to accept It, she just wanted her son to be happy that's all.

They finished off dinner and sat talking a while. "Uh babe, I have to get going, my curfew is coming up." Nikki said, Randy nodded.

"Oh I'll drive you." He said. "No its fine, I'll catch a cab home, you stay and continue talking with your mom and everything I will be fine." She said.

"No, take my car." Randy said handing her the keys. "I don't want you in a cab at this time of the night, mom can drop me off home and you can pick me up for school tomorrow." He said, Nikki nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Nikki said. "You too dear." Trish said. "Mom I'm gonna walk her out to her car." Randy said, Trish nodded. They walked out to the car and Nikki looked at Randy.

"You sure you want me driving your car?" she asked. "Its fine, just drive safely OK?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. She leaned up and kissed Randy softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, have fun." She said. She got into the car and headed off home for the night.

She got home and headed up to her bedroom and changed for bed, she laid in bed and played on her phone a while before texting Randy goodnight.

Once that was done she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**NIGHTS LATER**

"So where are you going tonight?" John asked as he sat in his sisters bathroom watching her do her hair and makeup for the night. The reason he was in there was that he was really missing his John and Nikki time, he missed her, now that she was so busy with school, dance, tennis and Randy they never spent anytime together and John was missing his sister. He was just too nervous to say anything to her about it. Nikki glanced at her brother. "Just to Randy's house for dinner." She said. "You just went to dinner there didn't you?" John asked. "No, I went to dinner with him and his mom, tonight I am having dinner with him, his dad, step mom, brother and sister." Nikki said. "Oh OK then." John said, Nikki smiled. "So I was wondering tomorrow can we do something just us?" John asked.

"Yeah sure, like what?" she asked. "I don't know, how about we go to the park and play some basketball? We haven't done that in a long while." John said, Nikki smiled. "Sure Jay, we could take Rory too and give mom and dad a break." She said. "Cool. Sounds like a plan." John said, he got up, kissed Nikki on the cheek and let her carry on with getting ready.

Nikki finished her hair and makeup and grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Sequined Bootcut Jeans, her Openwork Lace Circle Top, her Foil Motorcyle Jacket and her Journee Collection Simba Booties. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and some accessories. She put on her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Bead Long Multistrand Necklace, her Gold Tone Striped Swag Earrings and her Bead & Charm Bangle Bracelet Set.

She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her bag and put her phone, wallet and keys in there and headed downstairs. She said her goodbye's to her family and headed out the door. She got into her car and drove over to Randy's place.

It was the first time she was being there. It was nervewracking but she was ready for it. She got there, got out and went up to the door. She rang the bell and Randy answered it, he smiled and pulled her inside and kissed her.

"Let me take you jacket and bag." He said, Nikki smiled and handed them to him and he hung them up and they walked further into the house. "Something smells nice," Nikki commented. "Yeah dad's a good cook." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Oh hello again Nikki." Michelle said, Nikki smiled at her. "Hi." She said.

"Come take a seat dinner is ready." Michelle said, Nikki smiled and walked into the dining room with Randy and sat down, they sat down together next to one another, Michelle was at one end, Mark at the other and Becky and Nathan were across from them.

"Dig in." Mark said, they all picked up their knives and forks and started eating the nice meal. It was a meal of Gnocchi with Shrimp, Asparagus, and Pesto. Nikki smiled as she ate the food and listened to the conversation.

"So Nikki, tell us more about yourself." Mark said, Nikki smiled. "What would you like to know?" she asked. "What are your thoughts on colleges?" Mark asked. Nikki smiled.

"I am not sure where I want to go at the moment. I have only just moved here and I am not sure if I will be staying here or not. So I have to do some research." She said.

"But other than tennis, what would you like to study?" Michelle asked, Nikki smiled. "I think I would do psychology." She said.

"Oh why's that?" Mark asked. "I think its interesting. To get inside the mind and help other people out." She said. "You seem to know a lot about it" Michelle commented Nikki nodded. "Yeah well I see a therapist once a week." She said, everyone apart from Randy looked at her shocked.

"Really?" Mark asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah, its really helped me out." She said, they still couldn't believe that their son's girlfriend was seeing a therapist. "She's not nuts guys. She just has issues that she needs help working through." Randy said coming to her defence.

Nikki sighed, they were all looking at her like she was crazy. They finished dinner and Randy took Nikki up to his room and she had a look around, it was a typical boys room filled with posters of naked chicks and trophy's with a big TV on the wall.

"Come lay down with me." Randy said, Nikki smiled and laid down on the bed with Randy. Randy smiled and held her close by her hips. "Sorry about my family down there." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Its OK. I am used to the reaction I get when I say I am seeing a therapist, everyone thinks that I am crazy." She said. "Well they don't know why you go there and they don't need to. I understand and I support you babe." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him softly.

Randy smiled at her and pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. Nikki moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, Randy groaned and he moved closer so he was half laying on top of her, her breasts felt so good against his chest.

Even though they were both clothed. Randy rolled his hips and Nikki moaned as she felt how hard he was getting she knew they had to stop though, they had to. If they didn't Nikki would have another freak out. She groaned and broke the kiss, they looked at one another panting and Randy smiled at her.

"You OK?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Perfect." She said, Randy smiled. "Wanna continue or stop?" he asked. "Continue." She said, Randy smiled.

He went back in and kissed her and Nikki once again moaned into his mouth Randy's hand settled on her waist but crept his way up to her stomach and underneath her top feeling the hard stomach she had.

Nikki got goose bumps when she felt his hand on her stomach, his hand continued up until it came to her breast and that's when Nikki pulled away. Randy nodded and pulled his hand away understanding his girlfriends limits. "I'm sorry." She said, Randy sighed. "Don't be, you're not ready I understand." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I wish I was Randy I do, but the reason I stop you is because I don't want to get you all excited and then cut you off, that's not fair on you." Nikki said, Randy sighed.

"Its fine really I understand but can I ask something?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sure. Anything" Nikki said looking into his eyes. "Will you ever be ready or are you thinking waiting till marriage?" Randy asked.

"No I am not waiting till marriage, but I don't want it to be a quick roll in the sack. I want it to be special. I will be ready and when I am I will want you Randy trust me on that." She said, Randy sighed.

"I do, I am lucky that I will be the one you choose." Randy said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "I know its not easy being with me, having to wait. I am sorry." She said. "Don't be, I am fine using my hand for now." He said, Nikki laughed and nodded.

She was so lucky to have such an understanding man, she really was.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So are we still on for the park?" John asked as he and Nikki ate breakfast. "Yeah sure. I think it will be fun. We haven't done that in a while." She said, John smiled.

"Cool. I will go get myself and Rory ready and we can go." John said, getting up. Nikki laughed at him. She finished off her breakfast and she went up to her room. She had a shower and got dressed for the day at the park with her brother and sister.

She dressed in her Black and Pink Heart Breaker French Terry Pants With Appliqué, her Black Racerback Tank With Keyhole Back, her Mad Love Zip Up Hoodie and her Black and Pink Apple Bottoms Kalo Colorblock Hightop Canvas Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and she slipped her phone into her pocket and went to join her siblings.

She walked downstairs and smiled at them. "Ready?" she asked, John nodded and they headed out to the car. They got into John's car and he drove them to the nearest park. They got there and got out.

Aurora went to he playground where Nikki and John could keep an eye on her and Nikki and John went over to the basketball courts. "So what are we playing?" Nikki asked as she bounced the ball. John smirked at her.

"21?" He asked, Nikki smiled at him. "OK cool." She said, "I'm going first." Nikki said, John rolled his eyes, she was so cocky sometimes it was a family trait. They started playing and shooting baskets.

"So when's the final of the tennis tournament?" John asked. "In a month." Nikki told him as she nailed another shot. "Cool. I really hope you win sis." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks bro. I hope I win too. I just don't want anything to come in between me and my goal to be a professional player." She said, John smiled.

"Me too sis. I don't want anything to come in between your dream." John said, Nikki smiled.

"What about you, are you still thinking about going to college playing football?" Nikki asked.

"Definitely. I want to get the spot. The scouts are coming around to training sessions and everything now so its good." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Well I hope you get a scholarship bro. You are a great running back." Nikki said, John smiled. "Thanks, I love how involved we are with each other's sports." John said laughing a little.

"Yeah me too. I don't think any other siblings are like this." Nikki said. "Well Brie and Nicole are pretty close." John said Nikki smiled.

"What is her plan for college?" Nikki asked. "She wants to go and study fashion design, Brie is the same." John said, Nikki smiled. "What about Randy?" John asked. "Football like you." Nikki said, John smiled and nodded.

"Come on lets go play with Rory for a while." Nikki said throwing the ball at him. She ran off and John ran after her, they went to the playground and played with Aurora.

Nikki got on the swings and started swinging. She grabbed her phone and checked for messages and saw there was a few from Randy.

She opened them and there was one saying good morning, one asking what she was up to today and one asking if she was OK because she hadn't gotten back to him.

Nikki sighed and text him back telling him she was fine and telling him that she was out with John right now doing some bonding.

Once that was done she went over to her brother and sister and started playing with them.

"So do you maybe want to go get some lunch after this?" John asked his sister. Nikki smiled at him, she knew that John had been missing spending time with her alone.

When they were in Hartford they used to do it all the time, but with school and sports and with Randy and Nicole it was hard to find some one on one time.

"Yeah sure, I am getting a bit hungry." She said, John smiled at her. They continued playing with Aurora when John sighed deeply. "What?" Nikki asked him.

"Your boy is here." John said looking over at Randy. Nikki sighed. "Don't worry I'll get rid of him. Today is about us." She said, John smiled and nodded.

Nikki went over to Randy and smiled. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked. "Well hello to you too." Randy said Nikki sighed. "Sorry." She said, she kissed Randy softly.

"So what's up?" Nikki asked. "Nothing I just came to chill out with you." He said, Nikki sighed. "Oh, uh. Listen today is just a siblings kind of day with me, John and Aurora." Nikki said.

"Oh right. I'm not wanted." Randy said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Randy I just want to spend the day with my brother and sister." She said.

"Fine whatever. I'll leave you to it." He snapped he walked off and Nikki shook her head Randy was being such an asshole right now. She shook her head and went back over to John and Aurora. "You OK?" John asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah fine, lets go and get some food." Nikki said, John nodded and picked up Aurora and they went back to the car, got in and headed to the diner. They got there headed inside and ordered some food.

"So what happened with Randy?" John asked. "Nothing." Nikki said. "Come on sis, I know when something is bothering you." John said, Nikki sighed.

"Randy just got annoyed when I told him that today was just a siblings day and he stormed off. He can deal with it. Today is about us hanging out and I don't want him to come in between that." Nikki said, John smiled. "Good I am glad. I have really missed this, hanging out together." John said, Nikki smiled.

"Me too, that's why I don't care if he is pissed of, he should be understanding not selfish, he takes up a lot of my time so he should be OK with me spending time with you." Nikki said.

"He can get over it." Nikki said, John smiled, he was glad that Nikki was standing up to him. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She still couldn't believe Randy could be so selfish with her it really sucked.

Nikki was in the right and she wasn't going to bow down to Randy she was done with that kind of stuff. She just wanted to be happy for once and Randy screwed it all up.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for school. Randy hadn't called or sent her a text since their fight the day before.

She made her bed and headed to the bathroom and had a shower.

She finished her shower and dried off and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her DenimCapri's With Back Pocket Detail, her Blue Basic Knot Tank, her Black Kace Motorcycle Jacket and her Black and Pink adidas Samoa W Sneakers.

She went over to her vanity and did her hair and makeup and grabbed some accessories and put them on. She put on her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Fringe Y Necklace, her Simulated Crystal Fringe Drop Earrings and her Simulated Crystal Charm Stretch Bracelet.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black Jessica Simpson Montana Messenger Bag and put her books in there. She grabbed her phone and keys and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some juice and a bagel and sat down to eat.

"Any word from Randy?" John asked her. "Nope. I guess he's still pissed I don't care anymore. I am done with kiddie games." Nikki said, John sighed he hated that Randy was hurting his sister. They finished breakfast and headed off to school.

They got there and Nikki walked over to her locker and put her books away once her books were away she headed over to her friends, she had missed them a lot, the only time she hadn't spent much time with them, only Nicole really because she was at her house with John all the time.

She sat down and smiled at them. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while" Amy said, Nikki smiled.

"Sorry girls. I've been busy with school and with tennis." She said. "And Randy?" AJ asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah we're kind of in a bit of a fight right now." She said.

"Oh sorry." Natalya said, Nikki sighed. "Its fine." She said, she didn't want to think about Randy right now she just wanted to hang out with the girls.

**MEANWHILE**

John got to school and he put his own books away. Nicole walked up to him and kissed him. "You OK?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I just have something I need to deal with." John said. "Oh is everything OK?" Nicole asked, John sighed.

"I need to talk to Randy about being rude to my sister." John said, Nicole closed her eyes and sighed.

"Babe, you need to leave it alone. This is between Nikki and Randy, you can't get involved. She doesn't get involved when we have little tiffs." Nicole said, John sighed.

"She's my baby sister." John said. "By one minute." Nicole said. "I need to do this. I can't stand by and watch her be sad by him." John said, Nicole said.

"Fine. Go for it." She said kissing him on the cheek, John smiled, he was so glad his girlfriend supported him.

He walked off and found Randy by the bleachers with the other guys, he pulled him aside and looked at him. "What's up?" Randy asked.

"You need to apologise to my sister." John said, Randy sighed. "This isn't your business dude, just butt out of it." Randy said.

"No, she's my sister, which makes it my business." John said.

"No, I don't think I need to apologise she's the one acting like a bitch." Randy said, John shook his head in anger. "She wasn't acting like a bitch." He said.

"She blew me off!" Randy snapped. "Yeah to hang out with her brother and baby sister, you're acting like you're the only one in her life, she has other friends and she has a family." John said.

"Since she's gotten with you, we barely see her, she's busy with you all the time, you've come so close to having her banned from seeing you, my dad is getting pissed off because she's with you." John said. "Really?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yes, she has other priorities you know, like school, dance and tennis and not to mention spending time with her family. You're not her one and only Randy and you need to realise that sometimes she can't always be there for you for what you want." John said.

"You better realise that before she ends things." John said walking away he had said his piece. Randy sighed and gathered his thoughts and went in search of his girlfriend. He found her sitting with her friends.

He walked over and sighed. "Nik, can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked her Nikki sighed and got up and walked over to a table with him. "What Randy?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "Yesterday I was an asshole. I was just annoyed that you blew me off, but I realise that I am not the only person in your life that wants to spend time with you." Randy said.

"I mean you have a family. A family that misses you and wants to spend time with you." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou for understanding. I just want you to know that I will always make time for you." She said, Randy smiled. "Good I am glad, so how about you make time for me this Friday night?" he asked, Nikki frowned. "Why what's going on?" she asked.

"My parent's are out of town and I am having the guys and girls over for some poker and fun. I want you to come." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I'd love to. I am sure my mom and dad will be OK with that." She said, Randy smiled and took her hands in his own across the table.

"Good. I am glad." He said, he was glad they were back together.

He was glad they had gotten through their first fight without much damage done.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Ready

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**FRIDAY**

Tonight was the night of Randy's little get together. Nikki was excited to go and hang out with her friends. She had missed them a lot because she was so busy with everything else that was going on in her life.

She knew she was spending a lot of time with Randy but that was what you did when you were trying to get to know one another better. She was excited for tonight, she just wanted to have a good time. She was sick of tennis, dance and school work, she just wanted some teenage time with her friends.

She was up in her room getting ready for the night, she had just gotten out of the shower and was blow drying her hair for the night, she wanted it wavy. Once her hair was done she did her makeup and then got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her White Vanilla Star Bootcut Jeans, her Black and White One Shoulder Mesh Trimmed Stripe Top, her Black and Pink Peep Toe Pump With Chain Back. She grabbed some accessories and put them on.

She put on her Bling Trim Heart Charms Watch, her Gold Plated Teardrop Textured Hoop Earrings and her Svelte Cross Chain. Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black Gold Digga Logo Shoulder Bag and grabbed her phone and keys and headed downstairs. She went over to the couch and sat down, John was taking them to Randy's. "Will you be coming home tonight?" Hunter asked his daughter, Nikki blushed lightly.

"I don't know dad, I think we all might just chill out there for the night." She said. "OK but if you come home try not to wake your sister and mom up, they haven't been feeling well this week." Hunter said, Nikki nodded.

"Are they OK?" she asked concerned, Hunter nodded and smiled. "They're fine baby, they just need some rest that's all." Hunter said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

John came into the room and smiled at his sister and dad. "Lets go," he said, Nikki nodded. She leaned over and kissed Hunter on the cheek and left with her brother. They got into John's car and he drove them to Randy's.

"So if we stay the night where will you be staying?" John asked, Nikki rolled her eyes. "With Randy." She said, John looked at her and Nikki sighed.

"Look John, you're my older brother and I love you but you can't protect me forever. I know what I am doing, I am a smart girl you know that." She said, John sighed.

"I know, I guess I will always worry about you though." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know and I love you for it, but don't worry about me, I know Randy won't hurt me." She said, John nodded and smiled.

They got to Randy's and headed inside, Randy got up to greet them and shook John's hand and kissed Nikki softly. "You can put your bag up in my room babe." He said, Nikki nodded and made her way up to her boyfriend's room.

She put her bag down on his desk and then headed back out of the room. She went into the kitchen and saw all the girls. She hugged them all and then helped herself to a drink.

She poured herself a soda and sat down with the girls chatting. "So are you excited for the tournament finals?" Brie asked her, Nikki nodded. "Definitely, a part of me is happy for the whole thing to end so I can take a break but a part of me is excited to see if I will win." She said.

"We all think you will win, we'll all be there in support." Nicole said, Nikki smiled. "Well thanks girls." She said, she was so happy that she had a bunch of great friends.

"So sis, how are things with Johnny boy?" Brie asked Nicole.

"Really good, that boy is AMAZING." Nicole boasted, "He is so sweet and caring and he does this amazing thing with his tongue." Nicole said.

"OK, that's my cue to leave." Nikki said leaving, sex talk about her brother was something she really didn't need to listen to right now.

She walked into the lounge and saw the poker game set up she went over and sat down in Randy's lap, Randy smiled at her.

"Can I play this hand?" she asked, Randy smirked. "Sure, go for it." He said, Nikki smiled and took the cards from her boyfriend. They played the round. The last two remaining were Nikki and John. "I'll call." Nikki said.

"You're bluffing." John said, Nikki looked at him. "Am I?" she asked.

"Yeah you are, I know when you're bluffing, we grew up playing cards together, I know all your moves." John said, Nikki laughed.

"You grew up playing poker?" Phil asked as he watched, Nikki and John smiled.

"Yeah our dad loves poker, when we were younger we would play for cookies and stuff. But now when we do it we play for money," John said.

"Our mom hates it, she thinks its bad for us." Nikki added, they nodded. "I'll raise you." John said, Nikki smirked. "You sure about that Johnny boy?" she asked.

"Yes, now show your cards." John said. "Show me yours first." John said, Nikki shook her head and John sighed. He showed his cards he had two pairs of tens and jacks. Nikki smiled.

She laid her cards down and showed that she also had two pair, two queens and two kings. "I win." She said cockily, she pulled the money to her and kissed Randy.

"I expect a nice gift with that money." She said before walking off, Randy laughed as he watched her she was something else that's for sure. Randy smiled at John. "She schooled you." Randy said, John smiled.

"Nah, I just let her win." John said, Randy frowned. "There's something you need to know about us." John said.

"We're competitive and we hate to lose and when we do we get upset and angry." John said, "Oh I'll remember that." Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

"She likes you a lot, she hasn't liked anyone like this since…" John trailed off. "Mike?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "You know?" he asked.

"Yeah I know, she told me about it a while ago." He said, John smiled at him.

"Just treat her right." John said, Randy smiled and nodded and smiled.

He was going to treat Nikki right better than anyone he was with before. She deserved it.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nikki headed up to Randy's room and she rummaged through his clothes and picked out a shirt. She got changed into the shirt leaving her bra and panties on before climbing into bed and turning on the TV. She was a little tired and bored of poker. She laid in bed and watched some television hoping Randy would come and join her soon. As she was thinking of her boyfriend. He walked into the room and smiled at her. He closed the door and locked it and looked at Nikki. "You OK?" he asked as he sat on the bed with her, Nikki nodded. "Fine, just bored down there." She said. "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a shirt," she said, Randy smiled. "Its fine." He said, Nikki smiled. "You going to come to bed soon?" she asked her, Randy smirked and laid on the bed with her and kissed her deeply.

Nikki moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Randy's waist. Randy smiled and pulled away from the kiss, he looked down into her eyes lovingly and he pushed a bit of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. She smiled up at him and caressed his face. "I know we haven't been together that long but…..I love you." Randy said, Nikki smiled and blushed. "I love you too. I know its fast but you can't help how you feel." Nikki said, Randy smiled and kissed her again. His tongue sliding into Nikki's mouth tangling with her own, they broke the kiss and once again looked at one another. "I'm ready" Nikki said, Randy frowned. "Huh?" he asked confused at what she meant. Nikki took a deep breath. "I'm ready for the next step. I want to be with you." She said. Randy's eyes went wide. "You mean?" He asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She said, Randy smiled.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her, Nikki spread her legs and Randy settled in between them, his jean covered member rubbing against her lace covered wetness.

Nikki pushed Randy off of her and she sat up and peeled his Dallas Cowboys jersey off and Randy looked at her, she was in a matching Black Lace bra and panties set. She looked amazing. He leaned down and kissed at her neck and slowly made his way down and kissed her breasts through her bra. Nikki moaned as she ran her hands through his short hair.

Randy moaned as he sucked on her nipples through the lace, he kissed his way down her stomach and looked up at her, he moved up to her lips and kissed them again as his hand worked its way down to her wetness. He slipped his hand into her panties and felt how wet she was.

He started rubbing Nikki's clit in fast circles, Nikki broke the kiss and threw her head back and moaned as Randy rubbed her sensitive clit. It felt so good. Randy could see the muscles in her stomach contracting and he smiled, he loved knowing that he could bring his girlfriend such pleasure.

That was all he wanted, he wanted Nikki to look at sex as a good thing not as a bad thing. Randy kissed her once more before moving down her body and slowly peeling her panties down her legs. "You sure?" he asked once more, Nikki bit her bottom lip and nodded. She wanted this so badly.

He spread Nikki's legs wider and leaned down and started licking and sucking at her clit making Nikki moan loud, while his mouth was occupied he slowly slid two fingers into Nikki and started pumping them in and out of her wanting her to feel amazing.

Nikki moaned as she felt his mouth and finger on her most sensitive areas. She ran her hands over her body and felt her breasts in her hands and pinched her nipples making them hard.

"Oh Randy…..Yes baby….more." She panted as he continued to pleasure her.

Randy pulled his mouth away from her and slid another finger inside of her and started pumping them in and out of her.

Nikki's breath came out in pants. She was feeling so good right now. "Oh fuck Randy…." She moaned, Randy leaned down and kissed her deeply.

He pulled his fingers out and looked at her. "Wanna try something different?" he asked, Nikki looked at him. "Like what?" she asked.

He leaned down to her ear. "Doggy style." He said. Nikki bit her lip, she had seen it in porn, but never tried it, but he wanted to try anything with Randy. "OK." She said, Randy smiled.

He pulled off of her and Nikki got on her hands and knees and Randy got in behind her and stroked his cock a few times before sliding into her wetness.

Nikki moaned as she felt Randy enter her.

Randy started moving in and out of her slowly and then picking up the pace, holding onto her hips. Nikki bit into the pillow, she didn't want to be too loud. Randy grabbed her by the hips and made her kneel upright. Nikki moaned as he came at her from a deeper position. His hands ran up her stomach to her breasts.

He cupped them in his hands and leaned down and sucked on her neck, leaving a bite there.

They stayed in that position for a while before Randy pulled out and turned Nikki onto her back, Nikki reached out and stroked Randy's cock a few times and Randy leaned down and kissed him.

Randy hooked her leg over his shoulder and pushed right back into her wetness, Nikki moaned loudly as Randy entered her again.

Nikki hooked both legs around his waist and locked them together.

Randy leaned down and smiled at her and kissed her deeply, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight to her body as he continued thrusting in and out of her tightness.

Nikki used all her strength and turned them over and started riding him.

She leaned down and kissed him hard and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feel so good inside of me baby." She whispered into his ear. Randy groaned.

"So do you baby. So tight around me." He moaned, Nikki groaned. "Fuck Randy…" she moaned she knew she was going to cum soon. "I'm gonna…." She warned him. Randy groaned and flipped them over and pushed into Nikki harder and deeper. "Oh fuck!" she shouted as she came, Randy moaned as she tightened around him. Randy wasn't far behind her he came hard inside of her.

Nikki moaned as Randy came inside of her, she didn't care about the no condom thing. She was just blissfully happy in her baby's arms.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Tournament Final

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was the day of the final of the tennis tournament, Nikki was really nervous about it, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to beat her opponent.

Her opponent was one of the best in the country and Nikki wasn't. She was new to the whole tournament thing.

She was worried for sure. Everyone had been telling her that she was going to kick ass but she wasn't sure.

She hadn't slept well the night before she was just a ball of nerves. She had a long shower trying to relax her muscles before getting out and getting ready for the match.

She dressed in her Black and Blue Foil Fold-Over Yoga Shortie Shorts, her Black Ruched Racerback Tank and her Nike Air Max Run Lite 4 High-Performance Running Shoes. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and started eating it. John walked in and smiled at his sister. "You ready for today?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "I guess so…..I am just nervous that's all." She said. "You will be fine sis. You are an awesome player." He added, Nikki laughed.

"Thanks Jay, but I am not as good as some of these girls. I mean the girl I am going against is like in the top three in the state. Its going to be hard and I don't know if I can do this." She said, John sighed and walked over to her.

"You can do this. You know how to play, you just play as good and as hard as you can and in the end you will get the money and the sponsorship from Nike." He said Nikki sighed.

"What if I lose?" she asked. "Then you do, you should be proud of how far you've come." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah you're right. I guess its just nerves." She said. "Well everyone will be there to support you." John said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said, John smiled and hugged her. "Mom and dad had some sort of appointment this morning, so they are going to meet us there, but we can head there now if you like" John said. Nikki nodded. "Yeah thanks Jay." She said, John nodded and smiled.

They locked the house up and headed out to John's car and got in. John drove them to the club and they got there and headed out to the tennis courts. Nikki met up with Dave and they did some drills, getting her all warmed up and ready for the match.

"That's her" Dave said looking at Nikki's opponent Mickie. Nikki sighed. "She looks good." She said. "Yeah she's great but you're better" he said, Nikki laughed.

They did a whole ceremony for the match and Nikki and Mickie shook one another's hand and the umpires hand and they warmed up for about ten minutes together before the match finally began.

Nikki decided to receive first. She never liked serving first. She looked at her friends and family and frowned seeing her parent's weren't there. She sighed and started playing. But she wasn't playing very well.

She just wanted to play in front of her mom and dad more than anyone else. She just hoped they would turn up. John sighed as he watched Nikki he knew something was wrong. "What's with Nikki?" Randy asked him, John sighed.

"I don't know, something's thrown her off her game." John said, Randy sighed. The first set ended quickly with Nikki losing, she was getting angry, she ditched her racquet and sighed as she sat down.

John sighed and went over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her Nikki sighed and wiped her face with a towel. "Mom and dad aren't here yet." She said, John sighed.

"I know that sucks, but you need to get your head into the game." John said, Nikki looked at him. "You can do this sis, look at everyone who is here for you, me and Randy. Randy is concerned about you." John said, Nikki sighed and looked over at Randy who smiled at her and gave her a wink. "You can do this sis." He said, Nikki nodded. "I am a set down John." She said.

"So you can come back I know you." He said, Nikki nodded. "Kick some ass." John said before leaving her. Nikki smiled and went back onto the court.

She knew she had to try and get back into this match, she wanted to win this so badly.

She really did. She started serving and playing like the player she knew she was, it was still tough but at least she was holding her games. It came down to a set tie breaker and she won it so it was now a set a piece.

The last set was the hardest it also came down to a tie breaker, Nikki was tired but she was ready to win, this she was up 6-5 in the tie breaker and she was serving for the match and the tournament win.

She served the ball and it went right down the middle of the court and she scored an ace.

She had won. She dropped to her knees and closed her eyes, she had done it.

She looked over at her brother and boyfriend and they were smiling at her, Nikki went and ran over to them and hugged them, John held onto her tight and whispered that he was so proud of her and Randy took her into his arms and kissed her, Nikki held onto him tight.

"You were awesome." He said, Nikki smiled. She had won it. She got the tournament cup, the money and the endorsement deal, this was a big thing for her. She was so happy.

She looked around for her parent's and realised that they had missed the whole thing. That made her upset. She would have thought that they would have made time for her tournament final.

This was a big deal for her, for her future and it seemed like they had better things to do, it hurt her deeply and she wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive them anytime soon.

She went and they had the awards ceremony Nikki thanked everyone and she took some photos and she met up with the Nike executive and they talked about what would come next and then Nikki went and had a shower and got changed and they headed home.

They got home and walked inside and Nikki went right up to her room. She was exhausted all she felt like doing was sleeping.

She was so happy though, she had done it, achieved something she never thought possible.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Horrible News

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Nikki sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and her hair and she sat down at the vanity and did her hair and makeup.

She brushed her hair and left it wet, it was something different. Once she was done she did her makeup, nothing too heavy. Once she was done she got up and went into the bedroom and got dressed for school.

She dressed in her White Essential Cropped Leggings, her Draped Leopard High-Low Top, Her Black Secret Rebel Moto Jacket and her Total Stud Wedge Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she put on some accessories. She put on her Gold Layered Cross Necklace, her Gold Asymmetrical Cross Earrings and her Gold Multi-Chain Cross Bracelet. She grabbed her Black Studded Quilted Crossbody bag and put her books in it.

She then grabbed her Black Studded Cross Scarf and headed downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some juice and sat down to eat some breakfast. John soon joined her and smiled at her. Hunter and Stephanie walked in and had some food. "We better get going." John said, Nikki nodded.

"Wait kids, we need to talk to you both about something." Hunter said, Nikki and John frowned. They walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch. Hunter and Steph sat in front of them and looked at them.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked. "There's something we need to talk to you about" Hunter said, Nikki and John frowned at them.

"Are we moving again?" John asked, "No." Hunter said, Nikki and John kept looking at them.

"Your mom hasn't been feeling too well lately so she's been to the doctor and they did multiple tests." Hunter said, John took Nikki's hand in his own, he wasn't sure what was coming.

"The tests came back last night." Hunter said. "You're OK though right?" Nikki asked her mom, Stephanie sighed and shook her head. "No baby." She said, "Well what's wrong?" John asked.

"They found some cancerous cells." Stephanie said, "So they gave me a few scans and they discovered a lump in my breast." Stephanie said, Nikki shook her head.

"But you're okay?" Nikki asked. "No baby. No." Stephanie said. "They are doing a biopsy on the lump today." She said, Nikki and John were both shocked.

"And what if its cancer then what?" she asked. "Then we will get through this as a family." Hunter said.

Nikki sighed and shook her head, tears fell from her eyes. "We will be OK baby." Stephanie said, Nikki shook her head.

"No…..I…I have to go." Nikki said, she got up and ran out of the house. She got into the car and drove to school. She got there, got out and headed inside.

She went to her locker and put her books inside and she went to the football field and sat down on the bleachers. She just needed to be alone for a while. She couldn't believe what was happening to her mom.

Stephanie didn't deserve it. Nikki was scared about everything. Her mom could be really sick right about now and she wasn't sure what to do.

There wasn't anything she could do at the moment. All she felt like doing was crawling into a ball and crying her eyes out.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Randy.

Randy sat down and wrapped his arms around her and Nikki cuddled into his embrace and cuddled him. "John called and told me what happened." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"I can't lose her Randy." She said. "I know baby. But you never know she could be OK. You just don't know these things." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"She's sick though. You can tell she's sick. She's been sleeping a lot and she hasn't been herself. She's only going to get worse when she has treatments. I don't know what to do." She said, Randy sighed.

"You be there for her, for your dad, John and Aurora. You make sure that everyone is looked after. She needs you to step up now." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"What if I can't do it?" Nikki asked. "You have me, you can do it I know you can baby." He said, Nikki nodded. She looked up at Randy and kissed him softly.

"Do you wanna get out of here for the day?" she asked. "I just can't concentrate. I need to be away from here." Nikki said, Randy nodded.

"Okay lets get out of here. Lets go back to my place and we can hang out." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They grabbed their things and they headed to their cars. They got in and drove to Randy's house. They got there, got out and headed inside.

They went right to Randy's bedroom and Nikki kicked off her shoes and laid down, Randy joined her and held her on the bed.

"So what do you wanna do?" Randy asked. "How about we watch a movie?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "What movie do you wanna watch?" Randy asked.

"Anything I don't mind. Something funny. I can't handle drama right now." Nikki said. Randy nodded and smiled. "OK how about Jump Street?" Randy asked. "Yeah that's funny." Nikki said, Randy smiled.

He put the movie on and he joined Nikki on the bed, they laid on the bed and watched the movie, eventually Randy looked down and noticed Nikki was sleeping.

He smiled and covered her up with a blanket and left her to sleep. He got up and went over to his desk and sat down and started doing some school work.

He just wanted Nikki to rest. He wished there was something he could do for her. He wished he could help her through this whole thing. He knew Nikki was going to go through so much and he was determined to be there for her.

That was the least he could do. He loved her and he was going to support her no matter what.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Dropping A Bomb

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**MONTHS LATER**

It had been a few months since Steph's diagnosis. They had discovered that she definitely needed treatment on her cancer.

Nikki and John were handling it badly, they were barely at home, always out with Nicole and Randy. Today though Nikki had agreed to go with Stephanie to her appointment with her oncologist Dr. Kurt Angle.

Nikki didn't want to go but she really knew she had to be with her and support her.

Nikki walked in the house from spending the night at Randy's and she headed upstairs and had a shower and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Rock & Republic Kasandra Distressed Bootcut Jeans, her "Hit Me With Your Best Shot Fire Away" Tee, her Faux-Leather Jacket and her adidas BBNEO by Selena Gomez Studded Wedge Sneakers. Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup and put on some accessories.

She put on her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Pyramid Long Lariat Necklace, her Two Tone Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Multistrand Stretch Bracelet and her Gold Tone Textured Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her Crossbody bag and her phone and headed downstairs to get some food to eat.

She grabbed some juice and toast and sat down eating. Stephanie and Hunter walked into the kitchen and smiled at their kids. "You ready to go baby girl?" Stephanie asked, Nikki looked up.

"Yeah sure mom." She said, Stephanie smiled at her. Nikki wiped her mouth and said her goodbye's to Hunter, Aurora and John and headed out the door with Stephanie.

Stephanie handed Nikki the keys to the Escalade. "You want me to drive?" Nikki asked, Stephanie nodded and smiled.

They got into the car and Nikki drove them to the hospital. They got there and parked and headed up to the oncology ward and Stephanie waited to see Dr. Angle.

He came out and Stephanie and Nikki walked into his office and sat down. "Now we know the level of cancer now we have to think about the form of treatment you want." Dr. Angle said.

"We will have to do the surgery soon and then we will have to put you on chemotherapy." He said, Stephanie nodded. "OK so when will the surgery happen?" Stephanie asked.

"I think we should get you booked in sometime this week, the faster we do this the better chances are," he said, Stephanie nodded.

Nikki suddenly felt sick. She got up and Kurt saw Nikki needing to throw up. "Bathroom" he said directing her to the bathroom.

Nikki ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She finished throwing up and she rinsed her mouth out and wiped her face. "Are you okay baby?" Stephanie asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I think so mom." She said. "How about I give you a once over to see how you are." Kurt said.

"No its fine." She said, she knew what was wrong with her, deep down she knew why she was sick, she just didn't want to admit it to herself right now, not yet anyway. "Lets get you home." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They got home and Nikki went up to her bedroom and locked the door. She went to her bathroom and opened up the vanity drawer and pulled out what she needed.

She went opened the packages and sighed as she looked at herself. "Please be negative." She said to herself.

She sighed and took the five tests. She was so nervous right now. She set a timer on her phone and waited for the time to be up.

Once it was she took a deep breath and looked at the tests. She sighed as she looked at them. "Positive….Great" she said, as if her family didn't have enough going on right now she had to go and get pregnant.

She sighed and grabbed her phone and texted Randy asking him to come over to talk to her. She needed to tell him what was going on.

She wasn't sure how Randy was going to react to the news. Randy arrived about ten minutes later and he sat down on Nikki's bed.

"I have to tell you something." Nikki said as she paced her bedroom floor. "Okay, you know you can tell me anything babe." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I'm pregnant." She said, Randy's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked.

"Pregnant. I took five tests and they all came back positive, I've started having morning sickness as well." She said, Randy sighed, he didn't know what to say. "My dad is going to kick my ass" Randy said, Nikki looked at him.

"Forget your dad, my dad is going to kill you." Nikki said. "Oh shit." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"This is the worst time for this to be happening right now." Nikki said, Randy sighed and took her hand in his own.

"I promise I will be there for you through the whole thing. I love you and I am going to love this baby." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him, he was so amazing. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Have you told anyone?" Randy asked, Nikki shook her head.

"No…..I am going to tell John first. See how he reacts and then I guess we will have to tell our parent's. I don't want to bring this to my mom and dad right now, but its not like I can hide it." She said, Randy nodded.

"OK that's a plan." He said, Nikki smiled. She was so lucky to have someone like Randy he really was amazing.

She just hoped that their friends and families would support them through this, that was what she wanted most in the world.

She loved the baby inside of her, it was hers and Randy's, made from love.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she brushed her teeth. Today she was telling John about the pregnancy.

She was so scared about what he was going to say. She didn't want her brother to see her in a different light.

John was her best friend. She just hoped he supported her through everything.

She finished brushing her teeth and she did her hair and makeup before getting dressed for school.

She dressed in her LOVEsick Black Rain Rocker Boot Cut Jeans, her Sons Of Anarchy Jax Girls T-Shirt, her Black Skull Zipper Girls Hoodie and her Sacred Heart Buckles Wedge Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she put on some accessories, her Lightning Bolt Long Necklace and her Hoop Earrings.

Once she was ready she grabbed her phone and bag and went to her brother's room.

She knocked on the door and John answered it smiling. "Hey sis, what's up?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "Yeah I was just about to head over to pick up Nicole though." He said, Nikki sighed. "Its really important." She said, John nodded.

"OK." He said. He sat down on his bed and looked at his sister. "What's up?" he asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Please don't be disappointed in me or hate me." She said. "What's going on?" John asked, Nikki took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said, John's eyes bugged out of his head.

"No you're not I mean you and Randy haven't-" he trailed off. "We have." Nikki said, John sighed and shook his head.

"No this can't be happening, you know better" he said, Nikki sighed. "Well its happening." Nikki said.

John shook his head. "Jesus Christ Nikki, what the hell were you thinking!" he asked loudly.

"Would you be quiet. Mom and dad are home." Nikki snapped, John shook his head. "You haven't told them?" he asked.

"No I haven't. Now isn't exactly the best time to drop this bomb." She said, John sighed.

"You have to tell them." He said. "Yeah and I will when the time is right." She said, John looked at her. "What's Randy said about it all?" he asked.

"He said that he will be there for me and the baby that he loves us and wants us to be a family." She said, John sighed.

"Good." He said. "But dad is going to kill him." He said, Nikki nodded and sighed. "I know." She said.

She looked at the time. "We better get to school" Nikki said, John nodded and smiled.

They headed downstairs and they said goodbye to their parent's and headed to school.

They got there and headed inside. Nikki went to her locker and John went in search of Randy, he found him with their friends, he walked up to him and punched him right in the face.

"What the fuck?" Randy asked. "That's for what you did to Nikki." John said before walking off. Randy sighed and caught up with him. "She told you then?" he asked.

"Yeah she did. How could you let this happen?" John asked him. "I don't know…..it just happened." Randy said, John shook his head.

"You know that this is the worst timing for this right now." John said.

"Yeah I know, that's why Nikki wants to hold off on telling your parents." Randy said. "She has to tell them soon, they need to know." John said, Randy nodded.

"I'll talk to her." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. Randy left John and went to find Nikki.

He found her with her friends laughing and joking around.

"Babe." He said getting her attention. Nikki looked and smiled. "What's up?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"I'll see you girls in class" Nikki said, they smiled and nodded and Nikki walked off with Randy.

They went into a empty classroom and sat down together.

"What's up?" Nikki asked, Randy sighed. "Your brother just came and punched me." Randy said.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry he didn't really take the news to well." Nikki said, Randy nodded.

"Its fine. I'll live but we did talk and he said that we need to tell your parent's and I agree." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"I know I do. But I am so scared about doing this right now. I don't want to put my parent's through more stress. My mom is sick and is going in for surgery tomorrow." Nikki said.

"I know but we need to deal with this." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "I know." Nikki said.

Randy sighed and got up and went over to her and he pulled her close and hugged and kissed her.

"We will get through this." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah we will. I am sure we will." She said, Randy smiled, they both knew telling their parent's was going to be hard but they knew they had to get it done.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day, today was going to be tough. Stephanie was going in for surgery and they were all going to the hospital to be there for her. Nikki had yet to tell her parent's about the baby and she knew she needed to she was just scared. She didn't want them to flip out and she didn't want to put anymore stress on them. She hated that this was happening right now she really did. She finished doing her hair and makeup and walked into her room and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Frayed Distressed Jeans, her White Classic Ribbed Henley, her Taupe Draped Front Cardigan and her Brown Boots. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and phone and headed downstairs.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, she really couldn't stomach anything else right now. The rest of the family had breakfast before heading out to the car. Hunter drove them to the hospital. Nikki sat in the backseat and texted with Randy. **Have you told them yet?** Randy asked her Nikki sighed. **No **she replied. **Why not? **Randy asked her. **Because now isn't the time.** she wrote back. **Tell them soon or I will! **Randy said, Nikki's eyes went wide.

**Screw you! **she snapped at him via text. She was pregnant and hormonal and Randy wouldn't stop badgering her about telling Hunter and Stephanie about the baby. John leaned over and handed her his phone.

"Randy." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes and read the text. **Tell your sister to stop being a brat **it said, Nikki shook her head. "Screw him." She muttered.

She didn't have the energy to deal with him today. They got to the hospital and headed up to the surgical floor, Stephanie signed in and they took her to her room and she got settled in, her surgery wasn't for an hour or so.

They talked and chatted for a while before Dr. Angle came in, he ran through the whole surgery about Stephanie getting a mastectomy.

She and Hunter had talked about it thoroughly and they both thought it was the right thing to do for her health. Dr. Angle got her prepped and gave her the drugs to put her to sleep.

Then she said goodbye to her husband, son and daughter's. "Don't cry." Stephanie said as Nikki said her goodbye's Nikki sighed. "Sorry." She said wiping her eyes. "I'll be fine." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

The orderly's came and they wheeled Stephanie off to the operating room. Nikki went over to Hunter and hugged him.

"I'm going to go get a coffee." Hunter said, he picked up Aurora and they headed off. Nikki sighed as she sat down on the couch. "So why did Randy call you a brat?" John asked as he joined her.

"Because he's an asshole." She said. "Nik." John said, she sighed. "He's been at me to tell mom and dad and I keep telling him no." she said. "Well he has a point you need to tell them." John said.

"I know but I don't think now in the hospital is the best time to do this." Nikki said, John sighed. "Whenever you do it, it won't be the best time sis…..You just have to do it anyway." He said, Nikki sighed.

"You're right. I might go and find dad now and tell him." Nikki said, John nodded and smiled. Nikki got up and found Hunter walking to the room.

"Daddy, can I talk to you about something?" she asked. "Sure pumpkin." He said, John came and took Aurora and Nikki and Hunter sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked, Nikki took a deep breath.

"I've been keeping something from you and mom because I didn't think now was the best time to tell you both this, we all have a lot going on, but you and mom are going through enough." She said. Hunter sighed. "Baby just tell me." He said, Nikki nodded.

"For a while now I haven't been feeling well, mom told you I threw up at the doctors that one time?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you said it was just nerves and hearing the doc talk about your mom." Hunter said. "Yeah I did, but I guess I was lying." She said.

"What's going on Nikki?" he asked his daughter, she took a deep breath. "I found out not to long ago that I'm pregnant." She said.

Hunter looked at her, shock written all over his face. "Wh….What?" he asked. "I'm pregnant. I took some tests and they all came out positive." She said, Hunter could not believe this. "How far along?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been to a doctor because mom usually deals with that stuff with me. But I didn't want to tell her because she's sick and you've got so much going on." Nikki said, Hunter nodded. "Its Randy's?" he asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah it is." She said. "Does he know?" he asked, "Yeah he's excited about it." She said, Hunter shook his head. "How could you both be so stupid." He growled.

"You know this puts all your plans on hold. No tennis, you're going to have to give up the NIKE endorsement." He said. Nikki nodded.

"I know and I hate it just as much as you do dad. This wasn't planned I promise you. I guess we just got caught up in the moment and I am so sorry daddy." She said, Hunter nodded.

"Its OK baby. We will deal with this as a family." He said he pulled her close to him and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I have to kill Randy though you know that right?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Threaten him, not kill him. I do love him." She said, Hunter smiled. "Your mom is going to be happy." He said.

"Why?" she asked. "She wants another baby around the place, we were planning on trying for another one when she got the diagnosis." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." She said. "Its OK. I promise baby we will get through it all, this pregnancy and your mom's illness. She's going to be fine I know it." Hunter said, Nikki smiled.

"I hope you're right." She said. "Hey I am your dad, I am always right." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Your grandpa isn't going to be too pleased." Hunter said, speaking of Vince. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah he's going to hate me." She said. "He will never hate you, he will be disappointed in you, I mean you're his innocent sweetheart." He said, Nikki laughed.

"You'll be OK baby girl." Hunter said, Nikki smiled at him, she was so glad that she had his support. She needed it now more than ever.

They were going to get through this as a family, the way it should be.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she washed her mouth out. She had just spent the last half an hour throwing up. Morning sickness had set in and it was like this everyday for her and she was over it. Her and Randy were still not really talking, Nikki was being a brat about it, she thought Randy should apologise for the way he texted her and Randy thought she should apologise for being such a little brat. Neither of them were giving in, but today they had to see one another. Today was Nikki's first appointment with the doctor. Stephanie had recommended Dr. Wilson for Nikki to go see. Nikki wished she could have her mom look after her but Stephanie had her own things going on especially with her chemo starting in a few days. So she would have to deal with Dr. Wilson.

She finished washing her mouth out and she had a shower trying to settle her stomach. Once she was showered she dried off and got dressed. She dressed in her Taupe Roll-Cuff Capris, her Black Braided Hi-Low Racerback Tank, her Taupe About A Girl Striped Cardigan, her Simply Vera Vera Wang Soft Floral Rose Flip-Flops, her Tri-Tone Textured & Braided Bangle Bracelet Set, her Four Tone Owl & Butterfly Cluster Drop Earrings, her Gold Tone "Love" Floral Necklace and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Flower Ring. Once she was dressed she did her hair and makeup. She grabbed her phone and put it in her Black Leather Glazed Snakeskin Hobo Bag along with her medical file that she had to take to the doctor's later on. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She got downstairs and went to the kitchen.

She sighed when she saw Randy in there eating breakfast. The food made her feel so sick. She went to the fridge and grabbed a juice. "Where's dad?" she asked John. "At the hospital getting mom." John said, Nikki nodded and sipped her juice. She went to the counter and she took her vitamins that she had to take. Randy looked at John and John laughed. "She's your girlfriend dude." He said. Randy sighed and looked at Nikki and got up. "When should we leave?" he asked her. "Soon. I wanna make sure I don't throw up." She said. Randy nodded. "Have you been sick this morning?" Randy asked. "Yeah I have." She said, Randy nodded. Nikki went back to the fridge and she grabbed some grapes and popped a few into her mouth and ate them.

"Lets go then." She said, Randy nodded and they headed out the door. They went and got into Randy's car and he drove them to the doctor's office. "So are we going to talk about the other day?" Randy asked, Nikki shrugged.

"I don't care Randy at this point." She said, Randy looked at her. "You don't care that we're both pissed at one another?" Randy asked. "Not at this moment, I have enough on my mind." She said. "I just want to get this appointment over and done with." She said. Randy sighed.

They got to the doctor's office and headed inside. Nikki signed in and handed over her health insurance card and her file. She went and sat down and flipped through a magazine as she waited to be seen by the doctor. "Nikki Helmsley?" the doctor asked her a few minutes later.

Nikki and Randy got up and went to the office and sat down. "Hi there, I am Dr. Wilson." She said, Nikki smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Nikki and this is my boyfriend Randy." She said. "Right, your mom has filled me in on everything." Torrie said, Nikki smiled. "OK I have all your medical history." She said as she looked over them. "The only thing I am concerned about with you being pregnant is the anti depressants you're on." She said, Nikki sighed, she figured that would be the case.

"I would like you to stop taking the medication, I know its not the best idea, but its for the health of your baby." She said, Nikki nodded. "Now if you get all depressed and start having bad feelings we will talk about other forms of medication." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"OK lets have a look at you, I will give you a whole work up, taking your blood and urine." She said, Nikki nodded and let the doctor do her tests.

"OK while they are being processed lets have a look at the baby." She said. Nikki smiled and hopped up onto the table and she laid down, she pulled up her top and Torrie smiled at her. She put some gel on Nikki's stomach and they had a look at the baby. "There's your baby." She said, Nikki and Randy smiled when they saw their baby.

"Its looking good, it looks about the right size for ten weeks along so you're doing great." She said Nikki smiled. "Now I want you to get onto some prenatal vitamins, that will help both you and the baby." She said. "I'm already taking them." Nikki told her. "Good. That's good that you're on top of everything." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Another thing is I want you to get as much rest as you can because the next few months are going to get tough on your body." She said, Nikki nodded.

"Physical symptoms you may be experiencing include fatigue, sleeplessness, frequent urination, nausea, excess saliva, constipation, heartburn, indigestion, bloating, food aversion or cravings, breast changes, increased vaginal discharge, headaches, dizziness, tight clothes, and PMS-like mood swings." She said.

"Fun." Randy commented, Nikki levelled him with a glare and he shut up. "You may want to think about your birthing plan and other things like a nursery and everything, with you being in school you will need to figure out what you're going to do. Whether you want to stay in school all the way to the end of your pregnancy or go a different route." She said, Nikki nodded. Torrie wiped off the gel and Nikki sat up.

"That's it for this appointment. I will see you in another four weeks." Torrie said, Nikki and Randy smiled. They shook her hand and they left.

They got into Randy's car and he drove them home. They got home and Nikki went to the kitchen. She was starving. She made herself a bagel and sat down. Randy joined her. "So we should talk about what the doctor said." Randy said. "We need to figure out a birthing plan, the nursery and what you want to do about school?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed at him.

"I know but I need to talk to my parent's about this. I can't make the decision alone." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "I know but I want to have a say as well, this is my child as well." Randy said.

"I know that but I can't decide stuff about a nursery and school without them." She said, Randy nodded. "Okay." He said. Nikki looked at him and smiled. "Do you think the nursery should be here?" Randy asked, Nikki looked at him.

"Of course I do, this is where I live." She said. "But I don't live here." Randy said. "Yeah." She said. "I want to be involved as much as I can." Randy said, Nikki looked at him. "What do you want me to do about it then?" she asked, Randy sighed. "Maybe I could move in here?" he asked, Nikki's eyes went wide. "That's a big thing Randy are you sure you want that?" she asked. Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I do, convincing your dad is another question." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah he is not going to be okay with that." She said. "Well maybe you could move into my place?" he asked, Nikki shook her head. "No I can't do that." She said, "Why not?" Randy asked. "My mom is sick Randy I need to be here to make sure she, dad, John and Aurora are looked after." She said, Randy sighed. "OK then, we will need to talk to your dad about me moving in then." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah we do." She said, she just hoped her dad would be OK with it. She wanted to make this thing with Randy and the baby work. She wanted this so much.

It was all up to Hunter now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Outing Nikki

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**DAYS LATER**

"Knock knock." Nikki heard as she sat in her bathroom getting ready for school. "Come in." she said, Hunter smiled and poked his head in. "Morning sweetie." He said, Nikki smiled and continued straightening her hair. "Hey dad." She said. "Listen, can you do me a huge favour this morning?" Hunter asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "John had an early football practice and your mom has her chemo that we're leaving for in a few minutes so I was hoping you could take Rory to school." He said, Nikki smiled. "OK sure, is she ready?" she asked. "Yep." He said, Nikki smiled. "OK I just have to get dressed" she said, Hunter smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He brought Aurora into the room while Nikki got dressed and he and Steph left. Nikki finished her hair and makeup and then went and got dressed.

She dressed in her Black School Uniform Bootcut Pants, her Derek Heart Raglan Baseball Tee, her Wedge Booties, her Bead Multistrand Necklace, her Two Tone Bead Hoop Earrings and her Bead Coil Bracelet.

Once she was ready she grabbed her books and put them in her Black Pyramid Stud Crossbody Bag and put it over her body, she grabbed her phone and keys and turned her light off. She looked at Rory and smiled.

"Come on baby time to go." She said, Aurora smiled and took Nikki's hand and they went downstairs, Nikki grabbed Aurora's bag and they headed out to the garage. Nikki strapped in Rory's booster seat into her car and then strapped her sister in and then headed to Rory's school. She got there and parked and took Rory in.

She hugged her sister. "Will you be picking her up?" Sophie asked, Nikki frowned. "I have no idea, it will either be me, my brother or dad." She said, Sophie smiled and Nikki left. She was running so late for school. She got into her car and drove to school. She parked and headed inside and right to her locker.

She put her books away keeping her English book out for first period. "Where have you been?" Randy asked from behind her, Nikki turned around. "Hey." She said, she leaned up and kissed him. "So why are you so late?" he asked his girlfriend. "Oh I had to take Rory to school this morning, John had practice and dad had to take mom to the hospital." She said, Randy nodded.

"Oh OK then." He said, Nikki smiled. "So have you talked to your parent's about school?" he asked her.

"No not yet. They have been a little busy dealing with things." She said, Randy sighed. "How about tonight I come over and we can talk to them about it all, about the baby and about me moving in?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "OK." She said, she was still a little iffy about Randy moving in.

They hadn't been together very long and she didn't know if she would like living with a guy that wasn't her dad or brother. She figured she wouldn't have to worry about it because Hunter was sure to say no to him moving in. The bell rang and Nikki smiled at Randy.

"I'll see you later." She said, Randy nodded and left for his own class. Nikki went to her class and sat down beside Nicole. They got their books out and started working on the chapter about poetry.

"So don't be mad at him, but John told me what was going on." Nicole said, Nikki sighed and shook his head. "I had to wrench it out of him though." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Its OK, everyone will find out eventually." She said, Nicole smiled. "Yeah so how are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm okay, a little stressed out." She said. "Why?" Nicole asked. "Randy wants to move in with me" she said Nicole's eyes went wide. "What?" she asked.

"I know its crazy, we haven't been together long but he wants to move into the house so he can be there for me and for the baby. We're talking to my parent's about it tonight. I just don't know how things are going to go." She said. "Yeah that's a big thing. If you're not ready for it you need to tell Randy." Nicole said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah I know and I hate that. I don't want to hurt his feelings." She said. "You need to be honest with him." Nicole urged Nikki nodded.

She knew she had to be honest with Randy she did, but she was scared of the reaction he would have when she told him she didn't want to live with him just yet. It wasn't that she never wanted to live with him, it was just at this moment in time, there waas enough going on at home and she didn't need any more stress.

Her mom was sick and she was pregnant and John and her dad were hopeless when it came to Aurora. Nikki just didn't think now was the best time to be introducing another person into the household.

Now she just had to get the nerve to tell that to Randy and she knew she had to do it before tonight. Today was going to be a long day.

**LUNCH**

Nikki found Randy hanging out with his friends. She went over to him and smiled. "Can we talk for a minute?" she asked, Randy nodded and they went over to another table and sat down just them. "So what's up babe?" he asked her Nikki sighed. "I don't know how to say this without it being nasty or mean." she said, Randy frowned. "Just say it. I promise I won't get offended." He said, Nikki sighed. "I don't think you should move in with me." She said, Randy's eyes went wide in shock, then confusion.

"Why?" he asked. "Because right now isn't the best time, my family has a lot on its plate right now with my mom being sick and me being pregnant it's a lot to handle and then I have to be the main caregiver to Rory right now because my dad and John aren't used to it. I just don't think now is the right time to be adding on the pressure." She said, Randy looked at her.

"I thought we agreed on this?" Randy asked. "We did, but I've given it some thought and I don't think right now is the best time." She said. "Will it ever be a good time? I mean will you ever fully let me in?" he asked, Nikki looked at him. "What's that meant to mean?" she asked. "It means that you never fully let me in, I don't know everything about you, you're always keeping something away from me because of what Mike did." He said, Nikki looked at him. "I'm not Mike." He said.

"I know that Randy….And I love you. I do so much." She said. "Then why won't you let me in? why can't we live together and go through this pregnancy together. This is my child too you know." He said. "I know that, but-" "But nothing." Randy said. "You're having my child." He said. "Can you keep your voice down I don't want people knowing." She said, Randy scoffed. "Who cares, you're pregnant!" he shouted, everyone looked at them and Nikki's face went red with embarrassment and shame. She couldn't believe Randy right now. "How could you?" she asked.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me." She said as the tears started falling as everyone stared at her with judgment in their eyes. "Baby-" "Don't Randy, just leave me the hell alone." She said. She grabbed her bag and walked off, John saw her walk off and sighed, he didn't know what to do.

"Go to Nikki." Nicole said. "I've got Randy." She said, John nodded. He knew his girl would handle Randy Orton.

Nicole walked over to Randy and sat down with him and looked at him. "What?" Randy asked. "Are you crazy? Outing her like that?" she asked. "No one cares." Randy said.

"You're so wrong Randy, they care and now everyone is going to think she's this giant slut, because you got pissed off at her." Nicole said. Randy sighed and looked around. "They don't seem to care about me." Randy said.

"Because that's you Randy. You're a star football player, Nikki's new here and now you've ruined her reputation, all anyone is going to see when they look at her is the fact that you knocked her up." She said.

"They won't care that you're in love or anything." She said. "How could you be so cruel to her, you're supposed to love her." Nicole said.

Randy sighed. "She started it all, by telling me she didn't think we should live together right now." Randy said. "Yeah and maybe she's right Randy, have you ever thought of that?" Nicole asked.

"That's my child too, I want to be involved." He said. "Yeah and you will be but do you need to live with her to be involved?" she asked, Randy sighed.

"I guess not." He said Nicole nodded. "Look that family has a LOT going on right now and I should know I am there every day for John and Nikki. I don't live there but I am there for them." Nicole pointed out. "You don't know what its like there Randy. Nikki Is pregnant and hormonal and trying to keep up with her studies and trying to help out with Aurora." Nicole said.

"Their mom is sick and in bed most days because of the chemo regimine she has been put on." Nicole said.

"Your girlfriend just wants some support. Do you know how hard it is on them seeing their mom being so sick?" Nicole asked.

"I stay there some nights and I hear Nikki crying in her room, this isn't easy on them Randy and now she's pregnant and that's put even more pressure on her, so maybe instead of pressuring her about moving in you could be a good boyfriend and be there for her, comfort her." Nicole snapped.

She got up and walked away leaving Randy to think about what she had just said. Randy sighed and shook his head. He had been a complete asshole.

Nikki needed support right now and all he was doing was stressing her out even more. He had to find her and make things right with her.

**MEANWHILE**

John found Nikki in an empty classroom sitting at a desk and crying. He sighed and went over to her and hugged her.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her. Nikki sighed. "I hate this." She said, "I can't seem to catch a break…..I mean I can't handle it anymore Johnny." She said. "Tell me about it." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Dealing with school is stressing me out. I don't want to leave I want to stay and graduate with my friends but I don't think I can." She said.

"Then there's the baby and Randy up my ass about this and that and I am trying to do everything but I can't." she said.

"Then there's mom….." She said. "I look at her and I just feel like breaking down." She said, John nodded, he knew how that felt. "She's really sick and I don't want to lose her Johnny." She said, she burst out into tears.

John sighed and wiped his own eyes. "You have to have faith that mom is going to be okay sis. You have to." He said. "I am trying. I mean I am doing all I can to help with the house and Rory but there's only so much I can do." She said.

"And now grandma and grandpa are coming to stay and that puts even more scrutiny on me, how am I going to tell them that I got pregnant?" she asked, John sighed.

"You have to be honest sis, you just sit them down and tell that that you made a mistake and that you're handling it and taking responsibility for it. They may be disappointed in you but they could never hate you." John said.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing in keeping the baby?" she asked, John sighed. "Wow…..I don't know sis. This is your decision." He said.

"If Nicole was pregnant what would you do?" she asked him. "I'd step up and be there for her and the baby and I would make them my priority and I would be the man she needs." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You're a great guy, she's lucky to have you." She said. "So is Randy. Randy's a good guy he just doesn't think before he speaks that's all." John said, Nikki laughed.

"I need to cut back on some things and I don't want to." She said. "Sis you need to, you have so much going on." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I'll talk to mom and dad about getting me a tutor and doing my GED, its not what I want. I really want to graduate with you and my friends, but as long as I get my diploma it'll be OK." She said, John smiled proud of his sister.

"Uh hey guys." They heard, they turned and saw Randy. "I'll leave you two alone." John said leaving the room. Randy came and sat down with Nikki. "I'm so sorry babe." He said. "I was just being selfish and only thinking of myself and it was so wrong of me." He said.

"I want to be there for you and support you, if you don't think you're ready to move in together then we won't do it." He said. "I love you and I want to be there for you and the baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "I'm sorry for screaming out the news. It wasn't my intentions to make you be the talk of the school." Randy said.

"I know Randy…..I do…I just didn't want to be the person everyone gossiped about and its no ones business but ours. But its out there now so I am going to have to deal with it." She said.

"And I want to live with you at some stage but right now isn't a good time at home. I just need some time." Nikki said.

"I know, take as long as you need I am going to be here no matter what." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him, she was so glad that she had Randy.

He was such an amazing guy.

**PLEASE REVIEW….….**


	14. Telling Vince and Linda

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got Aurora ready for the day. "Where's mommy?" Rory asked, Nikki sighed. "Mommy's still in bed baby, you're going to come with me to get grandma and grandpa." She said.

Today Vince and Linda were coming in from Hartford to spend some time with their daughter and to help out with the kids and the house. Nikki finished dressing Aurora and took her downstairs to the kitchen. She sat her at the table and made her some cereal. "Sit there and eat." She said.

John walked in and smiled. "I'll watch her." John said, Nikki smiled and headed upstairs to her room. She went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She got out, dried off and did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Blue Chevron Halter Maxi Dress, her Black Pointelle Cardigan, her Black Gladiator Sandals, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal, Simulated Turquoise & Bead Charm Stretch Bracelet Set and her Silver Tone Simulated Turquoise Leaf Hoop Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black and Blue Simply Vera Vera Wang Abigail Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of apple juice and took the Escalade keys off the hook. "I'm going to go get grandma and grandpa from the airport." She told John and Nicole.

"Okay." John said. "The food for lunch should arrive in about an hour." She added, John smiled. "Come on Rory lets go get grandma and grandpa." She said. Rory smiled and jumped down from her chair and took Nikki's hand.

They left the house and got into the Escalade and Nikki drove them to the airport. She got there and she got out and unstrapped Aurora and she picked her up and took her into the airport and they waited for Vince and Linda.

They were only waiting a few minutes before Nikki saw her grandparent's. She smiled and went over to them and hugged them, they smiled and hugged both granddaughters. "Lets get out of here." Vince said, Nikki laughed at him and smiled.

They went to the car and loaded the bags in and they got in and headed back to the house. "So how are things at home sweetie?" Linda asked. "They're good. Stressful but good." She said, Linda smiled, she knew coming to Dallas was the right thing to do.

They got home and headed inside and Nikki set her grandparent's up in the guest house.

Once they were settled Nikki went to the kitchen to check on the food. "Its all done sis, you need to relax." John said. "Yeah sorry. Is mom okay today?" she asked. "Yeah she's showering and getting ready, she's feeling good today." John said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said.

"Randy called he's on his way here." John said, Nikki nodded. "Oh I didn't think he should have come today." She said. "Why not?" Nicole asked. "Because she has to tell our grandparent's that she's pregnant and they aren't going to be pleased." John said. Nikki nodded.

"He's right." She said. "I am freaking out." Nikki said. Nicole sighed. "Just take it easy and relax, I am sure they'll be understanding eventually." Nicole said, Nikki sighed she hoped Nicole was right.

A few minutes later Randy arrived and kissed Nikki and rubbed her stomach. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Good. No morning sickness." She said. "But?" Randy asked knowing there was a but coming. "I am freaking out about telling my grandparent's about the baby." She said. Randy sighed. "Well I am here we can do this together." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. Once lunch was ready they all sat down outside and ate their feast.

They had Grilled Scallop Salad, Grilled Stuffed Portobello Mushrooms, Grilled Shrimp with Romesco Sauce, Grilled Chicken Thighs, Bacon-Wrapped Barbecue Burgers and for desert they had Coconut Cream Pie and a Chocolate Fudge Pie.

"You hungry pumpkin?" Vince asked Nikki when he saw how much food she had on her plate, she had a bit of everything on her plate. Nikki sighed and looked at her family who nodded telling her to tell her grandparent's.

"Actually there's something I need to tell you." Nikki said. "Well we're all ears." Vince said, Nikki nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm…" she drifted off. "You're what sweetie?" Linda asked. Nikki sighed and felt Randy squeeze her hand.

"I'm pregnant." She said, both Vince and Linda looked at her shocked. "What?!" Vince bellowed. "Dad calm down." Stephanie said. She was having a good day today. She was feeling a lot better. "How did this happen?" Vince asked. "It was you, you son of a bitch!" Vince exclaimed looking at Randy.

"Vincent, enough." Linda snapped. "You're granddaughter just told you that she is having a child," Linda said, Vince sighed and looked at Nikki. "I thought you knew better, I really did." He said, Nikki sighed. "I can't accept this I just can't." he said before storming off.

Nikki sighed and put her napkin on her plate. "Excuse me." She said, she got up and hastily walked into the house and up to her room where she threw herself on her bed crying into the pillow. Linda sighed. "Randy, take her food up to her, she needs to eat." Linda said, she sat down and Randy went upstairs.

"How are you two feeling about this?" she asked her daughter and son in law. "We're shocked, not thrilled but we're supporting her, she's our daughter mom and we love her." Stephanie said. "Good. Your father is so stubborn. I can't believe him." Linda said. "I hope he comes around because Nikki is devastated that she has disappointed him." Hunter said.

"I am sure he will, I will make sure of it." Linda said. She was shocked that Nikki was pregnant but she was going to support her granddaughter. She loved her and would always love and support her.

Meanwhile upstairs, Randy sat on the bed rubbing Nikki's back as she cried into her pillow. "He'll come around." He said, Nikki sighed and sat up. Randy handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"You should eat something." Randy said, Nikki sighed and took her plate and started eating away. "Can you stay the night tonight?" she asked him. Randy smiled. "Yeah sure baby, If that's what you want." He said, Nikki nodded.

"It is." She said, Randy smiled. "Then I will stay." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said, Randy smiled. "I'll do anything for you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Maybe we should get out of the house tonight? Go to the movies with the guys and girls?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah, I like that idea, I'll run it past my mom and dad." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

He hated seeing Nikki looking so miserable, he just wanted to make her feel happy again.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was looking so tired and miserable. She had tried talking to Vince during the day but he wanted nothing to do with her.

Nikki hated it, she just wanted to make things right with him, but she didn't know how. Vince was being stubborn and not giving an inch. Nikki did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the night.

Tonight she and Randy were going to dinner and a movie with John and Nicole. They had invited the other guys and girls but they were all busy tonight, but Nikki knew the real reason.

They didn't want to be associated with the pregnant chick. She knew that Brie was actually busy though but the other guys and girls weren't.

She walked into her bedroom and she got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Black Celebrity Blues Jeggings, her Taupe and Black Lace Dolman Top, her Black Faux-Leather Moto Jacket, her Grey Slouch Tall Boots, her Textured Circle Long Necklace, her Two Tone Mesh Bangle Bracelet Set and her Two Tone Textured Twist Hoop Drop Earrings.

She walked around her room and grabbed her phone, wallet and keys. The door to her bedroom opened and she smiled seeing Randy. She went over to him and kissed him. "You nearly good to go?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"Yep." She said. She grabbed her Black Black 'Somerset' Cross Body Bag and they headed downstairs. They met up with John and Nicole and they headed out the door. They got into the Escalade and John drove them to Sizzler for dinner.

"You look nice tonight." Randy said as he and Nikki sat in the backseat. Nikki smiled. "Thanks, I struggled to find a pair of pants that fit me." She said, Randy sighed.

"You're still thin." He said. "No I'm not. I am all pudgy." Nikki said, Randy sighed and leaned over and kissed her. "You look perfect." He said, Nikki smiled. They got to the restaurant and they headed inside.

They walked in and sat down at a table and looked over at their menus and ordered. John got the Steak and Lobster Combo, Randy got the Steak and Colossal Shrimp Combo, Nicole got the Malibu Chicken and Nikki got the Mega Bacon Cheeseburger Meal. Their meal arrived and they started eating.

"So what movie do you guys want to go see?" John asked the group. "I looked up some online and there is a good one called We're The Millers. It looks really funny." Nikki said, John nodded. "Sounds good." Nicole said, Randy agreed. "So how are things at the house?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed.

"Tense." She said, Randy sighed. "Your grandpa still doesn't want to talk to you and accept this?" Randy asked, Nikki shook her head. "No he wants nothing to do with me. When we cross paths he just ignores me and everything." She said, "It sucks, and I hate that he hates me." She said.

"He doesn't hate you." John said, Nikki sighed. "Yes he does, have you ever seen him look at me like he does now?" Nikki asked him. "No but this is grandpa we're talking about. He loves you. You're his princess." John said.

"Not anymore." She said. Everyone at the table sighed, Randy knew his girlfriend was miserable. He wished there was something he could do.

"Excuse me, I need the bathroom." Nikki said. She got up and went to the bathroom. "Do you think I should talk to your grandpa?" Randy asked John.

John's eyes went wide. "No! no. Don't. It will only make things worse. He hates you as it is Randy he blames you for all of this, he will not take too kindly to you showing up and trying to talk to him about Nikki." John advised him, Randy sat back and looked at his best friend.

"But how can I help then?" Randy asked, he just wanted to help Nikki. "Just be there for Nikki. Show him with your actions that you love her and that you want to be there for her and for the baby." John said, Randy nodded.

"Okay, that I can do…..I just hate seeing her looking so upset and miserable all the time." Randy said. "Join the club." John commented.

"Being at home is miserable. Nikki stays in her room all day basically and grandpa is just in a grumpy mood. Mom and grandma have both tried to talk some sense into the old man but he won't listen." John said.

"Hell, even Nikki has tried to make things right with him, but he just isn't there yet. He isn't ready to talk to her about this. He just can't accept that his princess is pregnant at 17. I mean think about it if you were him." John said.

"She was a great student, she did tennis and dance and she had great grades and now all he can see is that she is pregnant. Even though it was a mistake he can't look past that.." John said.

"Give it time and he will. He can't stay pissed at her for long. She has him wrapped around her little finger." John said.

Randy smiled. "Okay, thanks for the info." He said, John nodded. Nikki came back and joined the group and they finished dinner before heading over to the cinema to catch the movie. The boys went and got the tickets and some popcorn and soda while Nicole and Nikki waited on them.

"Well look who we have here, a Bella skank and the resident whore." They heard. They looked and saw Kelly and her posse standing in front of them. "Of course you two would be here together." Kelly added. "Why don't you go away Kelly, no one cares about what you say or think anymore." Nicole said.

"I think this bitch does." Kelly said "I mean look at her, all sad and knocked up with Randy's kid. Its hilarious really." Kelly said.

"You spread your legs for him and now look at the condition you're in, you should be ashamed of yourself. No one wants to be associated with you. They all look at you like scum." Kelly said, Nikki sighed, Kelly was right. That was how Nikki was feeling right now. "Go away before I tell everyone your little secret." Nikki said, Kelly's eyes went wide. "Okay we're going." She said and she walked off. Nicole looked at Nikki. "You okay?" she asked her, Nikki sighed. "Yeah but suddenly I am not in the mood for a movie." She said. Nicole sighed. Kelly had to ruin everything. The boys came over and smiled. "Ready?" Randy asked. "Actually I think I am going to catch a cab home, I'm not feeling too well." She said.

"Oh, let me come with you." Randy said. "No its fine." She said and walked off. "You should go after her, Kelly was here she said some nasty things." Nicole said, Randy nodded and caught up with Nikki and pulled her into a hug. Nikki just held him close. "Whatever she said is wrong. I love you and this baby and we're going to be happy." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him, she hoped he was right.

She really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Changes

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she and Randy laid in bed together. Her hands went down to her stomach and she rubbed the growing bump she had. "Morning babe." Randy said, he looked over at Nikki and smiled.

"Morning." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her softly. His hand went down to her stomach and he smiled even more. "I can't believe our son is in there." He said, Nikki laughed. "How do you know it's a boy?" she asked. "Just a feeling I have." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "You're an idiot." She said. Randy smiled.

"Yet you love me." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yes I do." She said. "So what are we doing today?" Randy asked. "I need to go to the mall and get some clothes, I don't fit into anything anymore." She said, Randy nodded. "Boring." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Well I am going to see if Nicole wants to come with me, so maybe you could hang out with John?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah I guess so." He said. "We have the appointment soon right?" Randy asked. "Wednesday." Nikki said. Randy nodded.

"Its in the morning, so you might want to take the morning off from school." She said. "Yeah okay." He said. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Randy asked. Nikki shook her head. "No….I don't know yet. I don't want to leave school but I know that being pregnant in school isn't going to be easy." She said, Randy nodded.

"Whatever you decided baby." He said, Nikki smiled. "I've loved having you here with me the last week." She said, Randy smiled. "I do what I can." He said, Nikki smiled.

"That's why I am going to talk to my dad about you moving in." she said, Randy was shocked but pleased. "Really?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I like having you here with me everyday. Now don't get me wrong it will be tough to adjust to but this is what I want." She said, Randy smiled.

"And if he says no?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "Then maybe I could move to yours?" she asked, Randy grinned. "Of course. I've already talked to dad and Michelle about It and they said that if you want to move in that we could have the guest house." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah that'd be good. I know if you were to move in that we would have to have the guest house here. But at the moment my grandparent's are there." She said, Randy nodded.

"I don't mind baby, we'll be together no matter what but I know you want to stay here for your parent's, John and Rory." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I do." She said, Randy smiled. "Then we will have to convince your parent's." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna go talk to them now." She said getting out of bed. "Want me to come?" Randy asked.

"No I can handle this." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. Nikki got up and pulled on her robe and headed down the hall to her parent's room. She knocked on the door and heard Hunter tell her to come in. She walked in and smiled seeing her parent's in bed reading the papers.

"Hey baby girl." Hunter said, Nikki smiled. "Hey can I talk to you both about something?" she asked. "Of course sweetie." Stephanie said.

Nikki smiled and walked in and sat on the end of the bed and looked at her parent's. "Well out with it." Hunter said Nikki laughed. "I've been doing some thinking and I think its best if I quit school and hire and tutor so I can take my GED." She said. "I want to graduate with my friends but its not possible because of the baby." She said, Hunter and Stephanie looked at one another. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Hunter asked.

"It is, and I can take my GED and still have my diploma so I can apply to college still." She said. "I mean a tennis scholarship is out of the question now." She said. "Not necessarily, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't apply for a scholarship." Hunter said.

"I guess so." She said. "Is that all?" Stephanie asked, she was proud of her daughter for thinking ahead. "Yeah and its kind of a big thing to ask and I know you will probably say no so just let me talk." She said, they both nodded.

"With the pregnancy and everything, Randy wants to be around more and I want him around more and we have been talking for a while now about living together." She said. "No. You are NOT moving out." Hunter said. "No dad I know…..But I was hoping maybe Randy could move in?" she asked, Hunter and Stephanie looked at one another.

"I know grandma and grandpa are here at the moment and in the guest house but I was thinking maybe when they go we could move into the guest house. I mean it will just be easier with us and a baby." She said, Hunter and Stephanie looked at one another.

"Are you sure you're ready for living together? it's a big deal." Hunter said. "I know it's a big thing but I just think that this is what I need to do." She said.

"I love Randy and I want him around all the time." She said, Hunter and Stephanie nodded. "Okay." Steph said. "Okay?" Hunter asked. "Yes baby, I think it will be good to have you living together and the guest house I like a little house so I don't see why not. But you will have to still pull your weight inside understand me?" Stephanie asked. "Of course mom." She said. "How are you okay with this?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter if he doesn't move in here, she will move to his place and take our grandchild. Now I don't know about you but I want my daughter and grandchild with me." Stephanie said, Hunter nodded.

"Yeah you're right." He said, Nikki squealed and hugged them both tight. "Thankyou!" she said. "You will have to wait until your grandparent's leave of course to move in there but until then Randy can stay in your room." Hunter said, Nikki smiled.

"You guys are the best parent's ever." She said, Hunter and Stephanie smiled, they just wanted their kids happy, if John had asked the same thing they would have said yes.

"Oh daddy, one more thing." She said, Hunter sighed. "Yes?" he asked. "Can I borrow the credit card, I need to go get some new clothes, nothing fits me anymore." She said, Hunter smiled.

"Of course." He said "I'm coming with you." Stephanie said, Nikki frowned. "Are you sure mom?" she asked. "Yes this is a mother/daughter thing." She said. "Oh and invite Nicole I would like to get to know her better." She said.

"And I'll see if your grandma wants to come as well." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay I'll go get ready." She said, Stephanie and Hunter smiled as their daughter skipped from the room. Steph looked at her husband. "You think she will be okay?" she asked him. "Definitely." He said, Stephanie smiled.

She hoped he was right.

Nikki headed back to her room and she jumped onto the bed and kissed Randy. "Whoa, what's got you in a good mood?" he asked his girlfriend. "Well, I have the best boyfriend ever," she said.

"Well obviously." He said, Nikki laughed. "I talked to mom and dad and they are on board with me doing my GED." She said. "Wow babe, that's awesome." He said, Nikki nodded. "And they are on board with you moving in." she said, Randy's eyes lit up.

"Oh wow, that's awesome." He said. "Yeah we can have the guest house once my grandparent's leave but until then you can share my room." She siad, Randy smiled. He was so happy.

"Cool. I will drag John over to mine to help me pack then." He said, Nikki nodded and kissed him again. "Now I have to get ready to go to the mall." She said.

She jumped off of the bed and went to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day.

While Randy showered she sat at her vanity and did her hair and makeup before getting dressed. She was frustrated because all of her clothes didn't fit her anymore and it was so annoying.

She dressed in her Black Solid Capris Sweatpants, her Pink Romantic Rebel Studded Racerback Tank, her Black Solid Ribbed Cardigan, her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Multi-Tongue Shoes, her Silver Tone Oval Link Necklace, her Silver Tone Twist Hoop Earrings and her Crystal Mesh Cuff Bracelet.

She grabbed her White and Pink Lace Mini Convertible Satchel bag and put her things in it. Once she was ready she cleaned the room and made the bed.

She then headed downstairs to the kitchen with Randy to get something to eat and to take her vitamins. She smiled seeing her brother and Nicole.

"Nicole, do you want to come to the mall with me, mom and grandma?" she asked her brother's girlfriend. "Yeah of course." Nicole said.

"Cool. I just need to get some clothes that will actually fit me." She said, Nicole smiled. "OK awesome. I am sure John will find something to do." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

Stephanie and Linda joined them before they left the boys alone and headed out to the car. They got in and Stephanie drove them to the mall. They got there, got out and headed inside.

They walked around and went into a few stores and looked around for what Nikki would need for the coming months of her pregnancy.

She got some Maxi Skirts, some Jeans, Pants, Shorts, Sweat Pants, Skirts, Dresses, Tops, Pyjama's and some underwear. Once they had everything they went shopping for some other things. "So Nicole how are you and John?" Stephanie asked.

"We're good. I really love your son." Nicole said, Stephanie smiled. "Good, because he loves you too. I've never seen him with someone for as long as he has been with you." Stephanie said, Nicole smiled.

"Thanks, I couldn't imagine not being with him, he's amazing." Nicole said. "All three of my kids are amazing." She said, "Yeah they are, They've been through a lot but they're still happy." Nicole said.

"Yeah, they're great. Nikki's stepped up." Stephanie said looking at her mom and daughter bonding over handbags.

"Yeah if I was in her shoes I'd be flipping out." She said. "Yeah, she's amazing." Stephanie said, she was so proud of her daughter she really was.

"I'm glad they both have you. Thankyou for being there for them." Stephanie told her, Nicole smiled.

"No problems. I want to be there for them. I love them both." Nicole said, Stephanie smiled. She was glad her kids had Nicole in their life.

They finished shopping and headed to the food court. They got some food.

After lunch they headed home. They got home and Nikki went up to her room, she unpacked all her clothes and put them in her large walk in closet, she didn't know where Randy was going to fit his things.

She went to the basement and grabbed some boxes and took her skinny clothes and packed them away, some of the clothes she wouldn't need for months, like her little dresses and he tight jeans that wouldn't fit her anymore.

Once they were packed away she put them in the back of her closet and she sorted out her maternity clothes and put them on the racks and on the hangers.

She sorted out some space for Randy's clothes and shoes and accessories.

She knew it was going to be hard for her to have him in her space but she wanted him there. "Babe?!" she heard, she walked out of the room and went into the bedroom.

"Hey" she said seeing Randy with boxes and bags of things. "I hope you've made room for my things" he said.

"Yeah a little bit of room. The guest house has a bigger closet." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

He dumped his things and started unpacking, Nikki smiled at him and she laid on the bed, she was tired. "Not gonna help?" Randy asked, Nikki shook her head.

"I'm tired." She said, Randy nodded and kissed her. "Okay get some rest." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Randy smiled at her and continued unpacking his things. He was so glad that he was here with her now.

Now he wouldn't miss out on anything baby or Nikki related. He sat down on the chair in the room and just watched her.

He never imagined that things would be like this right now. That he wouldn't be with Kelly and that he would have met Nikki, fallen in love with her and knocked her up.

Now here he was living with her, things had changed so much in a few months but he was so happy to be where he was in life.

He was the girl he loved and the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He knew he was young but he knew that this was what he wanted, he wanted to live with Nikki, be with her and have their child. It was going to be great.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Struggles

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**WEDNESDAY**

Today was the day of Nikki's 12 week appointment with the doctor and also today she had a meeting with her uncle about leaving school and doing her GED.

She had been to school all week and everyone looked at her like she was a pariah and she hated it. She was still the same girl, just pregnant. No one acted differently to Randy and it sucked.

This was his baby too but because he wasn't pregnant he wasn't looked down upon. She rolled her eyes as she heard Randy singing in the shower, they had been living together for a few days now and there were a few things about Randy that were really irritating Nikki to death.

For one, the singing in the shower got old fast, then he would leave his wet towels on the bathroom floor, he would also leave his stinky socks on the floor as well.

He didn't pick up after himself and he was always watching stupid sport on TV.

Nikki was over living in a bedroom, she and Randy needed their space, their own space. Luckily for them though Vince and Linda had decided to rent their own little condo in Dallas so Nikki and Randy would be moving into the guest house on the weekend.

Finally then she and Randy would have some space and they wouldn't be all over one another in a bad way. Nikki sighed as Randy finally got out of the bathroom. Sometimes he acted like he was the only one that needed to get ready in the morning.

Nikki had a quick shower and did her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the day ahead of her. She walked into the closet and picked out her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her 5 Pocket Boot Cut Maternity Jeans, her Taupe Maternity Tank Top, her Dark Denim Maternity Jacket, her Platform Wedge Sandals and her Multistrand Swag Necklace & Hoop Drop Earring Set. Once she was dressed she cleaned up in the bathroom a bit cleaning up after Randy wasn't what she signed on for.

Once the place was clean she grabbed her phone, keys and her Black Chain-Link Convertible Satchel and she headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some food and sat down eating it.

She saw Vince outside and sighed. They were still barely speaking and Nikki hated it so much.

Things were worse because Randy was now living at the house, but Nikki was starting to not care about Vince's opinion. She was happy and she was upset that he couldn't see that.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. They left the house and got into her Audi and they headed to the doctor's office. They got there, headed inside and signed in and waited to be seen.

"Where is this doctor" Randy groaned. "Randy we've been here ten minutes, calm down, what's the problem?" Nikki asked. "Nothing its just I wanna get to school before gym." Randy said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to come, I could have done this alone." She said. "No…..I want to be here. But next time can you get like an afternoon appointment?" he asked, Nikki sighed.

"Yes." She said. "Nikki Helmsley?" the doctor called, Nikki and Randy stood up and went into the office. "Nice to see you both again, how are you both?" the doctor asked.

"Good doc." Nikki said. "Good, how about we have a look at the baby." She said, Nikki nodded and laid on the table and the doctor had a look at the baby.

"Everything is looking great, whatever you're doing keep it up." Torrie said, Nikki smiled at her.

"Thanks. So the baby is healthy and growing normally?" she asked. "Yep." She said, Nikki smiled, so relieved. "Okay here is the pictures." Torrie said handing them the pictures of their baby.

"And I will see you in four weeks." Torrie said, Nikki smiled and shook her hand and they left the office, they got into the car and they headed to school.

They got to school and Randy kissed Nikki and headed off to class while Nikki went to the office to speak to her uncle. She walked into his office and sat down.

"So what can I help with Nikki?" Shane asked his niece.

"I was wondering if I could get my school transcripts?" she asked. "Oh why?" Shane asked. "I'm dropping out of school and hiring a tutor to get my GED." She said, Shane was shocked.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah it's the best thing for us to do right now." She said.

"Okay then I will get your transcripts together while you go and clear out your locker." He said, Nikki nodded and went to her locker and started packing the stuff she had in there.

"God your brother is so annoying." She heard Nicole complain. Nikki laughed. "Why? what's he done now?" she asked.

"Well I was just complaining about this new chick, I swear she is trying to be me and he got annoyed with me and stormed off." She said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah John doesn't like girl drama." Nikki said. "He loves you girl. Don't you worry about a thing." She said, Nicole smiled.

"So you're leaving then?" she asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah…..I don't want to stay here, everyone looks at me weird." She said, Nicole sighed.

"Well I will miss you but I will still see you all the time because of John." She said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I better go hand in my locker key and everything. I'll see you later." She said, Nicole nodded and waved as she left.

Nikki went back to the office and handed in her key, Shane handed her the transcripts she asked for and Nikki left.

She couldn't believe that this was going to be the last time she was ever at this school but she was looking forward to the new chapter in her life, she really was.

She was looking forward to living with Randy and trying to get used to his habits and she was really looking forward to having this baby and being a mommy.

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day that Nikki and Randy were moving out of her room and into the guest house.

They were both excited to get out of the small room and into a bigger space, they needed it because they were getting snappy with one another because they were sharing such a small space. Nikki was annoyed with Randy's habits and Randy was annoyed with how organised Nikki was.

She had to have things in a certain spot. He wasn't allowed to touch her clothes or anything, he was just annoyed with how Nikki had things in her room, that and she had to have everything her way or no way at all.

Nikki was in the bathroom getting ready for the day, Randy had made her get out of his way, he didn't want her lifting anything.

Nikki was fine with it for now. Nikki did her hair and makeup. She put her hair up in a ponytail and she got ready for the day. She dressed in her Black Maternity Yoga Pants, her Pink Charcoal Striped Dolman Maternity Top and her Black Nike Solarsoft Thong Sandals. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to the kitchen, she made herself a cup of tea and some cereal and sat dwn and ate her breakfast.

Once she was done she cleaned up and went out to the guest house. She walked in and saw John and Randy moving things around. "I'm glad you're here, now you can tell us where you want everything." John said.

"I'm here you know? I can tell you where things are." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "Ignore him Johnny." She said, Randy shook his head. Nikki's attitude was killing him.

"So the couch in the lounge?" John asked. "In the centre and then the two armchairs on either side and the coffee table in the middle." She said.

John smiled. "OK that shouldn't take me too long to get done." John said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks for helping Jay, I know you've probably got other things to do." She said.

"Nonsense I wanna be here helping." John said, Nikki smiled at him. She walked into the bedroom and saw Randy's and her stuff everywhere. Randy was in the closet putting his things away. Nikki walked in and sighed. Randy wasn't doing it right. "Randy stop." She said.

"What now?" Randy asked. "Can you leave the closet to me?" she asked, Randy looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "Because I want to handle it. I want it to have some sort of a system." She said, Randy shook his head.

"You need to learn that you can't control everything." Randy said. Nikki looked at him. "Excuse me?" she asked. "You are a fucking control freak." Randy snapped. "I am not!" Nikki snapped back, she stormed out of the closet and into the main room, Randy followed her.

"You are a complete control freak and you know it, I think you have OCD." Randy said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "So I like things the way I like things." She said, Randy shook his head. "Well maybe you can't. You need to learn that you can't control everything in your life." Randy said.

"You won't be able to control this baby." Randy said, Nikki shook her head. "Whatever Randy." She said. "Admit it." Randy said. "Go fuck yourself. I don't care what you think, if you keep going at me I'll kick you out!" she shouted and stormed off.

All this yelling and arguing was stressing her out and she needed to relax for the baby's sake. She went to the lounge room and sat down on the couch and threw her head back and closed her eyes.

She just needed a moment to herself where she could relax and not stress. Back in the guest house John looked at Randy. "You need too lay off her." John said. "Why? You know I am right, she is a control freak." Randy said.

"That may be true Randy but does it really matter in the big scheme of things if she wants to make the closet the way she wants it." John said, Randy sighed. "I guess not but I have had enough of her." Randy said.

"It's been so hard living in such a small room with her. She's moody and crabby and I don't know what to do about it anymore." Randy said, John sighed. "Randy she's pregnant and going through a lot of changes, give her a break." John snapped.

He left Randy there and headed inside. Randy was starting to get on his nerves he didn't know how Nikki had lasted this long with him in such a small room.

He saw Nikki on the couch and went over to her and sat down beside her. "You OK sis?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "Tired and Randy's pissed me off." She said.

"Yeah I get that, I was just talking to him and he's annoyed the shit out of me." John said, Nikki laughed, she could always count on John to make her laugh. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while." She said, even though she had only just woken up she was tired.

Randy went to bed really late and he kept Nikki awake so she was pretty exhausted.

She went up to her room and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Randy walked into the lounge and saw John. "Where's your sister?" he asked him. "Upstairs having a nap." John said, Randy frowned. "Didn't she just wake up?" Randy asked.

"I guess so. But she's tired. Just leave her be for an hour or so. Lets just get this guest house done." John said, Randy nodded. He was a little worried that Nikki seemed to be sleeping a lot. He didn't know if it was normal for a pregnant woman to sleep this much, he knew he would have to ask the doctor or Stephanie about it.

He just wanted to make sure that his girlfriend was doing okay. He and John finished up in the guest house and got everything done.

The only thing left was Nikki's clothes and things from her bathroom.

He headed upstairs and he walked into the bedroom and saw Nikki awake and packing her boxes. He smiled and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry about this morning, the fight. I was just frustrated." Randy said, Nikki nodded.

"I know babe. I'm sorry too. I just like things a certain way." She said.

"I know and I'm sorry I blew up at you." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him tenderly. "All is forgiven." She said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her again.

He was glad they had managed to make up. He hated fighting with her, he loved her so much and having her angry at him wasn't something he wanted.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Date

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 16 weeks along in her pregnancy and getting bigger. Tonight Randy had planned a nice night out for them both. He just wanted to spend some time with Nikki alone and out of the house.

They had both been busy lately with getting the guest house organised and Randy with football and school and Nikki with her GED. So this was going to be a nice night out for them both, I night they both needed.

Randy was in the lounge ready for the night and patiently waiting on his girlfriend. Sometimes Nikki would take forever to get ready when they went out. It was very annoying at times.

Nikki finished her hair and makeup and got ready for the night. She dressed in her Lily Silk Gown Short In Moondust, her Jennifer Lopez Platform Dress Sandals, her Simulated Crystal Heart Charm Necklace, her Simulated Crystal Charm Bangle Bracelet Set, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Knot Stud Earrings and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Openwork Dome Ring.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Leather Jacket and put it on and she also grabbed her Jennifer Lopez Monica Snakeskin Satchel bag and she headed out to the lounge. Randy loked up as Nikki walked in and he smiled. "You look great babe." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said, Randy smiled. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. "Ready for some dinner?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Definitely." She said, Randy smiled.

They left the house and got into the car and Randy drove them to the restaurant. They got there and got out and headed inside. They were seated and handed menus. "Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked. "I'll have a water please" Nikki said. "Same." Randy said, the waitress smiled and headed off.

"This place is nice." Nikki said. "Yeah it is, I thought we both deserved a nice night out together." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah its nice." She said, Randy smiled. Their waters came and they looked at their menus and the waitress came back.

"What can I get you?" she asked smiling, more at Randy, Nikki bit her lip. She hated when women would flirt with her man. Randy smiled at the waitress and looked at the menu.

"I'll have the Southern Meatloaf." Randy said, the waitress smiled at him.

"And you?" she asked Nikki with an attitude, Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'll have the Mixed Seafood Grill." She said, the waitress nodded and walked off. Nikki sat there and sipped her water. "You okay?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I just don't like it when women flirt with you." She said, Randy frowned. "She wasn't flirting with me." He said. Nikki looked at him. "Please Randy I know when a woman is flirting," she said. "Well I wasn't flirting back the only woman I want is sitting right across from me looking beautiful." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him.

"You're so sweet." She said, Randy smiled. "I'm telling the truth." He said, Nikki smiled at him, he was so amazing to her.

Their meals came and they started eating. "So how is school?" Nikki asked. "Its good, busy but good." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "The prom is coming up in a month." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Cool." She said, Randy looked at her. "I want you to come with me." Randy said, Nikki looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know Randy." She said. "Why not?" Randy asked. "Look at me." She said. "And?" Randy asked. "I am going to be even bigger in a months time, and I won't be as pretty as all the other girls and I don't want people staring at me like I am a freak." Nikki said.

"I don't care about them." Randy said. "This is the senior prom and I want to go with the girl I love." Randy said. "Please baby?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "Fine I'll go only because you want me there." She said. "Good." He said. Nikki smiled.

"Not sure if I will be able to find a nice dress for the prom though." She said, Randy smiled. "You'll look amazing in a brown sack." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

She wanted to go with him, but she knew it was going to be hard to find a nice dress for the night. She just wanted to go and support Randy, that was all she was ging to focus on, not the fact that everyone at the school looked at her like she had a disease.

"How is everything going with the studying?" Randy asked her. Nikki smiled. "It's going good. I mean its hard to keep concentration at home where there are so many distractions but its good." She said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Well I am glad, have you given any thought to college?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "No not really, we will have to go to the same college I guess so we can be parent's together." Nikki said. "Yeah I know…..Its hard but we will figure it out." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

She was worried about college, she didn't know if she was going to get her scholarship that she wanted and she had been doing some thinking about taking a year off to be with the baby and then going back to college. She just didn't know what the right choice for her was at the moment.

"So when do we get to find out If we're having a boy or a girl?" Randy asked. "Four weeks." Nikki answered. "I know you really want a boy right?" she asked. "Yeah a little RJ." Randy said. "Randy junior?" she asked.

"Yeah would you consider that name?" Randy asked. "Is that what you want?" she asked. "Definitely." Randy said Nikki smiled. "Okay if we have a boy we can name him Randal John Orton Helmsley." Nikki said. "John?" Randy asked. "Still RJ." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "Okay deal, what if it's a girl?" Randy asked, Nikki shrugged.

"Don't know. I want something unique." She said, Randy nodded. "Like?" he asked, Nikki shrugged. "How about Dallas?" he asked. "I mean the baby was conceived in Dallas." Randy said, Nikki laughed.

"I like it. Dallas Stephanie Orton Helmsley." She said, Randy smiled.

"That's our kids names." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is." She said. Randy smiled. They finished dinner and Randy paid the bill before leaving.

They got into the car and Randy drove them home, they got home and went right to bed. Randy was hoping for a bit of love but Nikki was just too tired.

"I promise I'll give you some love tomorrow before school." She said, Randy smirked and kissed her.

They laid together and fell asleep, both glad they had decided to go out tonight they both needed it a lot.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Prom

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"You're going to look beautiful tonight sweetie." Stephanie said as she did Nikki's hair for the night. Nikki smiled in the mirror at her mom.

"Thanks mom. I hope so. I'm a little worried." She said, Stephanie frowned as she pinned Nikki's hair back. "About what?" Stephanie asked, Nikki sighed.

"I don't want people looking at me like I am a freak." She said, Stephanie shook her head. "Don't let them get to you. You're stronger and you're happy with Randy. Don't let what they say get to you. Just go with Randy and have a good time that's all that matters baby." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said, Stephanie nodded. She sprayed some hairspray on Nikki's hair holding it in place.

"There all done baby." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled. "Does my makeup look okay?" she asked, Stephanie smiled. She had done some nice makeup on her daughter, she had a pink smoky eye and pink lips she looked glowing. "You just need to get dressed baby." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

She went into her closet and got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Mink Alessandra Gown Long With A Black Silk Sash, her Silver and Black Simply Vera Vera Wang Platform High Heels, her Sterling Silver Diamond Accent Initial Pendant, her Sterling Silver Lab-Created Pink Sapphire Heart Toggle Bracelet, her Sterling Silver Lab-Created Pink Sapphire, Black Spinel & Diamond Accent Heart Drop Earrings and her Sterling Silver Lab-Created Pink Sapphire, Black Spinel & Diamond Accent Heart Ring.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume that she knew Randy loved and she grabbed her Black Sequin Hard Case Clutch and walked out to the bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

She then headed to the lounge of the guest house. Randy smiled brightly when he saw her, she looked amazing. "You look amazing baby." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks baby." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lets go." He said, Nikki smiled and took Randy's hand and they headed out to the car. They got into the car and Randy drove them to the school for the dance. They got there and headed inside. Nikki stopped. She suddenly felt self conscious.

Randy stopped and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "I don't know if I can go in there" she said, Randy sighed and looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "I don't want to deal with the stares." She said. Randy shook his head.

"Fine lets go home." Randy said, he was so annoyed, Nikki watched him walk off and sighed, he didn't want to make Randy feel bad. "Wait!" she called out, Randy turned around and Nikki went over to him.

"I am here for you and only you. Lets go have some fun." Nikki said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her and they walked into the school. They walked in and Nikki felt the stares but ignored them. They headed over to John and Nicole and said their hellos.

"You look really pretty sis." John said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said, John smiled at her. "Lets dance." Randy said, Nikki smiled and they headed to the dance floor and they danced together.

"Thankyou for coming." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "I would only do this for you Randy. You mean everything to me." She said, Randy smiled. "I know I don't really express my emotions very well with you." She said.

"But just know that I love you so much." She said, Randy smiled at her and pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you so much as well." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "You want to sit down for a while?" Randy asked. Nikki nodded and smiled.

They went over to the tables and they sat down and Randy went and got Nikki and drink, he went back over to her and sat down with her. "You need to stop wearing such high heels." Randy said, Nikki pouted. "But-" "No buts. Its not good for you or the baby." Randy said.

"But soon I won't be able to wear them, my feet will get all swollen." She said, Randy sighed. "I know baby but do you need to wear high heels?" he asked. "They look nice." She said, Randy laughed.

"Just take it easy okay?" he asked her, he was worried about her health. "I promise." She said, leaning in and kissing him. "Hi Randy." They heard, Nikki sighed as she saw Kelly approach them.

"Hi Kelly." Randy said annoyed. "Wanna dance?" Kelly asked. "No thanks I just did." He said. "Oh I mean a proper dance not a dance with a blimp." Kelly said, Nikki sighed and looked down, this was the reason she didn't want to come tonight. Kelly.

Randy looked at Nikki and knew she was hurt and he wished he could kick Kelly's ass. "Come on, one last dance for old times sakes?" Kelly asked, Randy sighed.

"Go. It's fine." Nikki said, Randy nodded and went out onto the dance floor and danced with Kelly. Nikki watched them for a minute before she got up and went outside.

She sat down on a bench and sighed. She felt a few tears prick her eyes and she hated feeling like this. "Here put this on." John said joining her. He put his suit jacket over her shoulders. "So why are you out here all alone?" John asked.

"Randy's in there dancing with Kelly. I needed some air." She said, John sighed. "He shouldn't be dancing with her." John said. "I told him to." Nikki said. "I can't do that anymore. I can barely stand in these heels." Nikki said, John laughed.

"I know sis. But you have to remember that Randy loves you. He doesn't love Kelly, I don't think he ever did." John said, Nikki smiled at him. "I love him so much but I am so scared that he is going to get bored with me and leave me for someone who looks like Kelly." Nikki confided in her brother.

"Why do you have this weird image in your head that you're ugly because you're pregnant?" John asked Nikki shrugged.

"You're still beautiful." John said, Nikki smiled. "I agree." They heard, they looked and saw Randy. John smiled and left them alone. Randy sat down with Nikki and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful and you're the only girl I want. I need you to fully understand that. If I wanted Kelly I wouldn't have broken up with her. I only want you." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"You sure?" she asked. "Positive." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. Randy pulled her closer and ended the kiss.

"Lets go home and I'll show you how stunning you are." Randy said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

Randy and Nikki got home and Nikki took her shoes off, feeling much better. Randy looked at his girl and smiled and took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Randy said, Nikki smiled as she took Randy's suit jacket off. "I'm glad you had fun baby." She said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her neck. Nikki moaned a little and took her earrings off and put them down.

Randy went behind her and took her necklace off and put it down. He kissed the back of her neck and undid her dress. He slid the zipper down and Nikki stepped out of it, Randy smiled at her and kissed her softly. "You look amazing." He said, Nikki blushed.

She undid Randy's dress shirt and pulled it off of his body. "You're the one that looks so amazing." She said, Randy smiled. Nikki leaned down and took Randy's left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

Randy moaned and ran his hands through Nikki's hair, he pulled her off of his nipple and kissed her deeply.

He moved them over to the bed and pushed her down onto the bed Nikki laughed at him and Randy smirked at her and pulled his pants off and climbed onto the bed with his girlfriend.

He leaned down and kissed her, Nikki moaned as Randy slid his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Randy situated himself in between her legs. He didn't want to crush her or the baby.

Nikki sat up a bit and Randy moved and unclasped her bra and pulled it off her arms.

He smiled at her before leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he licked and sucked at her nipple making Nikki moan in pleasure.

She rested her hands on Randy's head as he loved her nipples. He pulled away and he kissed down her stomach kissing it tenderly, Nikki smiled at him as he whispered something sweet to the baby.

He continued down and hooked Nikki's panties in his fingers and pulled them down and off of her legs, he threw her panties to the side and looked at Nikki spread out naked before him.

He spread her legs and smiled at her. "So beautiful." He murmered before leaning down and rubbing her wetness. Nikki bucked up into his hand as he continued rubbing at her. "Randy….." She moaned, Randy smiled.

"You like that baby?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yes, so much." She said, Randy smiled. He bent down and licked at her wetness before sucking at her clit.

Nikki leaned back against the pillows as Randy continued licking and sucking at her centre.

It felt so good. She had missed doing this with Randy, he was always able to make her feel unimaginable pleasure he was so good at what he did.

She closed her eyes and moaned loudly, her hands went down to his hair and she tugged on it a little, the pleasure was so overwhelming, but Randy wouldn't let up.

He kept on going, he wanted to give Nikki pleasure. Randy pulled away and laid beside her and kissed her deeply, his hand travelled down her body and he slowly slid a finger into Nikki making her gasp into his mouth.

"So tight baby." Randy said, Nikki moaned and leaned down and started stroking his cock. Randy moaned as well and they both pleasured one another.

"Please" Nikki begged him, Randy smiled at her and kissed her. She looked so hot when she begged for his cock.

He moved and hooked her legs around his waist. He looked at her face as he teased her. She could feel his hardness pressing against her opening. "Randy." She said sternly. Randy smirked.

"Fuck me." Nikki told him, Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed her and at the same time he moved forward and pushed his length into her wet opening.

He leaned down and kissed her hard as he started thrusting into her. Nikki moaned and arched her back as Randy finally gave her what she had been wanting all night.

"Oh yes baby…Fuck." Nikki moaned Randy leaned down and suckled on her breast, Nikki held his head there and locked her legs together around his waist as Randy continued thrusting in and out of her.

"You feel so good baby…..Fuck I've missed this." Randy said, Nikki looked at him and pulled him down for a kiss, Randy continued thrusting into her feeling his release coming. "Baby….."He trailed off. "I know Ran…." She said, she was in the exact spot with him.

Randy leaned down and kissed her and swallowed her climactic scream in his mouth as Nikki came, Randy wasn't far behind her and he came filling her up.

He was glad that he didn't have to worry about condoms now, she was pregnant there wasn't much else he could do to her, Randy leaned dwn and kissed Nikki softly.

"I love you." He said, Nikki smiled. "I love you too." She said, Randy smiled. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her and pulled her close to him, Nikki laid there with her head on Randy's chest breathing heavily.

Randy pulled the sheet up around them and covered them. "What time is the appointment tomorrow?" Randy asked as they laid there.

Tomorrow they had the 16 week appointment and tomorrow they would be finding out if they were having a boy or a girl. "In the afternoon like you asked for." She said. "OK cool. So what should we do tomorrow during the day?" Randy asked, Nikki shrugged. "Don't know. I want to go to the paint store and pick out a neutral colour for the nursery are you okay with that?" she asked, Randy smiled.

"Yeah sure baby sounds fine to me." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Good. I was thinking yellow or green, I think that goes with a boy or a girl." She said. Randy smiled. "I like it." Randy said. "Are you excited to find out we're definitely having a boy." Randy said, Nikki laughed. "Yes, but I don't know if it's a boy." She said. "I think it is. Our baby boy…..Our son." He said resting his hand on her stomach. Nikki laughed at him.

"Will you be disappointed if it's a girl?" she asked, Randy shook his head. "No baby of course not. I will be happy either way but I just think that we're having a boy. I have this feeling." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Well tomorrow we will know for sure and then we can start getting things organised for him or her." She said, Randy smiled and nodded.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, he just hoped that everything was okay with Nikki and the baby. He just wanted them happy and healthy.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. We're Having A?

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy was up early and getting ready for the day. He smiled seeing Nikki sleeping soundly. He wanted her to sleep in, she needed the rest.

He went into the kitchen and put on some coffee and toasted some bagels for himself and Nikki.

Meanwhile Nikki woke up and she stretched and she wrapped the sheet around her naked body and she walked into the bathroom, she washed her face and went to the toilet and pulled on some shorts and a singlet.

She slid on her slippers and walked into the kitchen. Randy smiled at her and kissed her softly and handed her a cup of decaf coffee. Nikki smiled and sat down and sipped the drink.

Randy smiled and placed a plate of bagels in the middle of the table and Nikki picked one up and smeared some cream cheese on it and started eating.

"How did you sleep?" Randy asked, "Good…..I needed the sleep in." she said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Good. We have a busy day ahead of us." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know." She said, Randy smiled, they sat together talking and eating.

They finished up and cleaned up and Randy went over to the main house to see John while Nikki had a shower. She showered, and did her hair and makeup and got ready for the long day ahead of her.

She dressed in her Blue Black Chevron Maternity Maxi Skirt, her Black Maternity Cami, her Black Maternity Cardigan, her Rhinestone Double-Heart Flip-Flops, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Blue Bead Necklace, her Silver Tone Blue Bead Bangle Bracelet Set and her Silver Tone Chain-Link Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she cleaned the bedroom up and made the bed and picked up last night's clothes and put them in a dry cleaning bag.

She grabbed the bag and took it over to the main house. "Morning sweetie." Hunter said. "Morning daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Where's mom and Rory?" she asked. "Brunch with your grandma." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Can you put this stuff in with the dry cleaning?" Nikki asked her dad. Hunter nodded. "Sure baby." He said, Nikki smiled. She went into the lounge and saw Randy, John and Nicole.

"You wanna head out now babe?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

Nikki went back to the house and grabbed her Black Studded & Rhinestone Satchel Bag and she and Randy headed off for the day. They went to the hardware store first and they looked around for the right colour for the nursery.

They looked at all the different colours and tried to decide. "So did you still want to go with yellow?" Randy asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah with a darker border?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded and smiled. They looked around and picked their colours.

They chose an Eggshell Colour for the walls and for the border they chose a Dark Blue Star Border Wallpaper. Once they had their paint and wallpaper they headed out to the car.

Randy drove them to the doctor's office. They gt there signed in and were seen right away. Torrie took the main tests she needed to do and then they had a look at the baby with the sonogram.

"Everything is looking good." She said, Nikki and Randy smiled. "Perfect weight for this time in the pregnancy." Torrie said. "What about the sex?" Randy asked, he was anxious to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl. Torrie laughed at Randy's eagerness and she had a look at the screen and smiled.

"You're having a boy." Torrie said, Nikki and Randy smiled and Randy leaned down and kissed Nikki. "Told you so." He said, Nikki laughed at him. Torrie cleaned Nikki's stomach and they sat and talked about what to expect for the next few weeks.

Once they were done Nikki and Randy left, Nikki made another appointment for a months time and she and Randy left. "You wanna stop for some lunch?" Randy asked. "Yeah….Can we have tacos?" Nikki asked.

Randy smiled. "Sure baby." He said, they got some tacos and headed home. They sat down in the kitchen and talked about the nursery.

"I want to start it today is that okay?" she asked, Randy smiled. "Sure I'll rope John in and I might call Nate." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"You are to stay out of the room. I don't want you inhaling paint fumes." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said. Randy smiled and kissed her.

They finished lunch and Nikki cleaned up. Randy called his brother and got John over to do the nursery.

Nikki left them to it and she went and did some studying for the GED and then she decided to go and sit by the pool in the sun.

"Hey girl," she heard, she opened her eyes and saw Nicole. Nikki smiled. "Hey." She said. "Where's your brother?" Nicole asked.

"In the guest house helping Randy paint the nursery." Nikki said. Nicole smiled and sat down beside Nikki. "So what colour are you using?" Nicole asked. "Yellow and a blue border." She said, Nicole smiled.

"Sounds nice." She said, Nikki smiled. "I have some news." Nikki said.

"Oh yeah what?" Nicole asked. "We're having a boy." Nikki said, Nicole smiled and hugged her. "That's so awesome." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah and there's something else." She said. "Randy and I have been talking about who we want to be the godparent's of our son." She said, Nicole nodded.

"We want you and John." She said, Nicole looked at her. "Are you sure?" she asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah definitely. You're my best friend here. I want you to be a role model for him." Nikki said, Nicole smiled and hugged her.

"Thankyou, I promise I won't let you down." Nicole said, Nikki smiled "I know you won't." she said, she and Randy had made the right decision about the godparent's.

She knew John and Nicole wouldn't let them or their baby down.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. Getting Prepared

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 24 weeks along in her pregnancy and doing great. Yesterday she had her appointment with Torrie and everything was on track.

She had advised Nikki to think about going to some birthing classes and some CPR classes though before the baby was born, it was just some education that Nikki would need. Last week she sat down and took the GED test and she was impatiently waiting on the results.

Once she had them, she would relax a bit more and concentrate on only the baby. The other day she had sat down with Vince for lunch, he had invited her out and she had met up with him and they hashed out everything that had been going on. Vince still wasn't happy with the fact that she was pregnant but he was proud of her and he supported her one hundred percent, Nikki was relieved that she and her grandpa were back on track, it was great. Today she, Stephanie and Hunter were going to the store to get the baby stuff for the nursery. Randy had wanted to go along but he had school today.

He was a little upset about it but Nikki assured him that it was something Hunter and Steph really wanted to handle for them.

"Well I'm off to school." Randy said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "Have a good day and I'll see you after practice." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. Once he was gone Nikki cleaned up from breakfast and she tidied the guest house up a bit before going and having a shower and getting ready for the day.

She showered and shaved her legs and got out and dried off. She did her hair and makeup, pulling her hair to the side in a long braid. Once she was done with her hair and makeup she checked the weather channel to see what the weather was like today, it was warm with a breeze.

She went into the closet and picked out what she wanted to wear. It seemed like everyday she needed new maternity clothes because she was growing daily.

She grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Maternity Smooth-Panel Denim Capris, her Maternity Crochet-Trim Tube Top, her Maternity Open-Front Jersey Cardigan, her Braided Wedges, her Traveller's Charm Necklace, her Large Classic Hoops and her Multi-Chain Layered Bracelet.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black Cross Body Tassel Bag, her phone and keys and headed over to the main house. She walked in and saw Hunter, Stephanie and Aurora.

"Morning sweetie are you ready for shopping?" Stephanie asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah ma, are you sure you're up for it?" she asked her sick mother, Stephanie smiled.

"I promise baby." She said. Nikki nodded and smiled. She just wanted her mom to be okay. That was something she was worried about.

She was worried that her mom wouldn't be around to see her son grow up and it broke Nikki's heart.

Hunter finished his coffee and cleaned up a bit and then left with his three girls. They got into the car and Hunter drove them to the boutique.

They got there, got out and looked around. Hunter grabbed a gun for the purchases and handed it to Nikki. "Get whatever you want. This is on me and your mother." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"Are you sure daddy? I have that tennis money." She said. "I'm sure baby." He said, Nikki looked at him and hugged him, she was so lucky to have such amazing parent's.

Parent's that believed in her and that supported her through everything. She loved them so much she really did.

She walked around with her parents and sister and got what she wanted for the nursery. She got a Bundle-47 Delta Children's Products Canton 4 in 1 Convertible Crib in Espresso, a Door Chest, Espresso, a Changing Table, Espresso, a 4-Drawer Dresser, Espresso, a Baby Relax Glider Rocker and Ottoman, Espresso, a Nursery Storage 2-Piece Bundle, Espresso, a Graco - Reversible Napper and Changer Pack 'n Play Playard In Green and Grey, a Fisher-Price Green Rock 'n Play Portable Bassinet in Green and White, a Graco - SnugRide Infant Car Seat, Pasadena, a Graco - LiteRider Stroller, Zooland, a Fisher Price - Infant Seat, Zen Collection, a Fisher Price - Cradle Swing, Zen Collection, a Fisher-Price - 1 2 3 Rainforest Musical Play Gym, a Fisher-Price - High Chair, Zen Collection, a Bedtime Originals by Lambs & Ivy - Super Sports 3pc Crib Bedding, a Graco Baby Monsters 3-Piece Crib Bedding Collection Set, a Samsung SafeVIEW Baby Monitor and lastly a Marc by Marc Jacobs Pretty Nylon Eliz-a-baby Diaper Bag.

Once they had everything the cashier rang it all up and Hunter paid for it with his card and they headed out the door. Hunter and Stephanie didn't really mind the amount spent, this was for their grandchild. They wanted to spoil him. "So baby, are you going to tell us the name you have picked out?" Hunter asked as he drove them home, Nikki laughed. "Nope. Randy and I wanna keep it a secret." She said, Hunter sighed.

"Not even a hint?" he asked Nikki laughed. "The name is a family name, that's all I can say dad." She said, Hunter sighed. "Fine, I won't bug you anymore." He said, Nikki smiled. "Have you thought about the last name?" Hunter asked. "We're going to hyphenate it." She said. "Orton-Helmsley." She said. Hunter nodded. "Why not just Helmsley?" he asked. "Because dad, this is Randy's child too and he is an Orton." She said, Hunter nodded.

"I know baby sorry. I'm just worried about you, it's a parent's job. You'll find that out soon enough." Hunter said, Nikki smiled. "Its okay. I love you for it." She said as they arrived home.

"Wanna come hang with me Rory?" Nikki asked her sister, she knew Stephanie was getting tired. "Yay!" Rory said, Nikki laughed and took her over to the guest house to play. "What would you like for lunch baby?" she asked her sister. "Cheese" she said, Nikki nodded and left her to play in the living room while she made some mac and cheese. "Hey baby." She heard, she jumped seeing Randy. "What are you doing home early?" she asked. "Oh the power got shut down at school or something so we were sent home. What are you doing?" he asked. "Just making Rory some lunch. She's playing in the lounge." Nikki said, Randy smiled as he sat down and watched his girl work.

She was so amazing. She took care of everything the shopping, the cooking, the cleaning everything and she was pregnant. He loved her so much. "So how did shopping go today?" Randy asked, Nikki smiled. "It went fine. We got most of everything we need, I figured we could get the other things, like the bottles, diapers, clothes, blankets all that kind of thing." She said, Randy nodded. "Yeah sure. I have some money." He said, Nikki smiled. "Plus I still have the tennis money that I won. I haven't spent any of that money." She said.

"Good. So we have a good amount. I don't want to spend a lot though with college coming up I know we're going to need more money for books and things." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Are you still planning on having a year off?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I think so…..I just have to talk to my parent's about it. I don't think they will be okay with that." She said, Randy nodded. "Just talk with them about it." He said, Nikki smiled.

She finished making lunch and called Aurora to lunch and they sat down together eating, Randy looked around the table and smiled, in a few years, this would be himself, Nikki and little RJ. It was going to be perfect!

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	21. Best Day Ever

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER **

Nikki was now 28 weeks along in her pregnancy and really annoyed with still being pregnant.

It was mid morning and she was laying on the bed resting. Randy walked in and jumped on the bed with her and kissed her.

"You gonna get up and get ready for the day?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "Nah." She said, Randy sighed. "Baby please get up." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Why? I don't feel like it." She said. Randy sighed. "I have a nice lunch planned for us at the beach, so will you get up please?" he asked, Nikki huffed.

"Fine. But you owe me chocolate cake and ice cream." She said. Randy smirked.

"I'll pack us some lunch." He said as Nikki went and had a shower and got ready for the day. She finished in the shower and did her hair and minimal makeup.

Once she was done she grabbed her clothes and got ready for the day. She dressed in her Red Tie Dye Matenity Maxi Skirt, her White Sparkle Maternity Tank, her Rockstar Crystal Rose, Star & Bow Flip-Flops, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Red Flower Pendant Necklace, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Multirow Red Beaded Flower Stretch Bracelet and her Gold Tone Red Hoop Earrings. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on her head and joined Randy in the kitchen.

"Ready?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them to the beach.

They got there and set up in a corner under some shade. They sat on the blanket and enjoyed the food Randy had gotten for the day.

"So why the beach?" Nikki asked as they ate some sandwiches. "I thought it would be nice to get out of the house and into the sunshine." Randy said. "I'm tired though." Nikki whined.

"I know baby but try to have a good time, soon we won't have much time together with the baby being there and everything." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so crabby lately its just that I've been so tired and I don't feel good." She said. "Like what?" Randy asked.

"My ankles are swollen, my feet are swollen, my fingers are swollen everything is swollen." She said. "I just feel like crap and all I wanna do is eat and sleep." She said, Randy sighed.

"I'm sorry baby." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I'll get through it." Nikki said, Randy smiled at her. "Want some juice?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Nikki grabbed her glass from Randy and took a drink of it. "The nursery is looking good isn't it?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait to have him in there. It's going to be so cute." She said, Randy smiled. "My parent's keep wondering about his name." she said. "Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I keep telling them that it's a family name but they won't let up." Nikki said, Randy sighed. "Sorry baby you could just tell them." Randy said, Nikki shook her head.

"No I don't want to. I want them to find out when he is born." Nikki said, Randy smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her. Nikki smiled at him. This was so unlike Randy, this romantic stuff wasn't him really.

Unless he was trying to get laid. Nikki frowned. She hoped he wasn't trying to get laid, she was so NOT in the mood for sex right now.

"Randy." She said. "Yeah babe?" he asked. "Is this whole day about sex?" she asked, Randy shook his head and looked at her.

"No." he said. "Can't I just do something romantic for you." He said, Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry I am just bitchy and I hate taking my moods out on you." She said, Randy shrugged.

"Its OK. I am used to it baby." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "You shouldn't be used to it, its not fair on you." She said. "I love you and I just want to make you happy." She said.

"Well you do make me happy." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "There is a reason I brought you out here." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Okay, you're making me all nervous here." She said, Randy smiled at her. "There's no need to be baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in the world, you and this baby mean everything to me you really do. I want you to know how I feel." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I want to be with you forever and ever." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thankyou baby. I feel the exact same way." She said.

"Good baby. Good. That's what I wanted to hear." She said, Nikki smiled. Randy took a deep breath. "I talked to your dad about something serious the other day." Randy said. "Oh?" she asked, Randy nodded.

"Yeah it was all intimidating. I wasn't sure what he was going to say when I asked him for your hand in marriage." Randy said. Nikki's eyes went wide. "You asked what?" she asked shocked.

"I asked if I could marry you." He said. "And what did he say?" Nikki asked, "He said yes." Randy said. Nikki smiled Randy reached into his shorts and grabbed and red box and opened it.

"Nikki Lee Helmsley will you do me the huge honour of marrying me?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and wiped her tears from her eyes.

Randy smiled and took the Princess-Cut IGL Certified Diamond Frame Engagement Ring in 10k White Gold out of the box and slid it onto Nikki's finger, Nikki smiled at him and launched at him and kissed him Randy laughed into the kiss and smiled.

He was so happy that she had said yes, he couldn't wait to marry her, for her to become his wife.

They broke the kiss and smiled at one antoher. "Lets go home and tell everyone." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him and nodded and smiled.

They got up and headed home, ready to spread the amazing news with their friends and family, this was the best day ever. It really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. Wedding Time

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was the day of Nikki's and Randy's wedding, they were getting married at the country club. Nikki was also eight months along in her pregnancy but she wanted to get married before the baby was born that was what she wanted most. Nikki was with the girls in one room getting ready and Randy was in another room getting ready. Nikki sat in the chair eating breakfast as the hairstylist did her hair, she was having it wavy and down because she had a nice headband to go in it. Once her hair was done the stylist grabbed the Crystal headband and placed it in Nikki's hair. "What do you think?" she asked Nikki. Nikki smiled at her. "I love it, thankyou." She said, the stylist smiled and moved on to Nicole and Brie who were her bridesmaids.

The makeup artist arrived and Stephanie let her in and smiled at her.

"Baby are you ready for your makeup?" Stephanie asked her daughter, Nikki nodded and smiled and wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth quickly before the makeup was done. She had a dark purple and black eye with a pink glossed lip. She looked great by the end of it. "You're all set." The artist said, Nikki smiled at her and thanked her and she moved on to someone else. "Sweetie do you want to get dressed now?" Stephanie asked. Nikki sighed.

"No lets wait until last minute. I don't want anything getting on the dress. Stephanie nodded. "OK I am going to go get ready." She said before leaving. Nikki smiled and nodded.

Stephanie came back out a few minutes later looking amazing. She was in a Long Strapless Lace Formal Gown, she looked stunning.

Nikki knew Hunter was going to like it. Next Nicole and Brie got dressed and they came out in their PurpleSequin Strapless High Low Dress, they too looked amazing and lastly Aurora came out in her Pink Tulle Dress. Nikki sat in front of the mirror and put her jewellery on.

She put on her White Gold Diamond Heart Pendant Necklace, her Heart Bangles: Diamond White Gold Bangle Bracelet and her Dangle Diamond Heart Earrings. "Okay time to get dressed baby." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and the girls helped her into her dress.

Her dress was a Tiffany Rose Anastasia Gown Long In Gold Dust. It was a stunning dress. It was fabulously fluid and flattering, Fully lined, with a little stretch, jersey fabric slinked sensuously over her curves and drapes from gorgeous gathered shoulders to give her the perfect silhouette.

More gentle gathers cascaded below the bust into a long skirt for fluid movement. she also put on her Dark Mauve Silk Crystal Sash and her E! Live from the Red Carpet Lola Gold Wedding Shoes. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and smiled. "Its time baby." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

They made their way down to the room where the ceremony and reception were taking place, Nikki peeked in and saw everyone waiting on them, she saw Randy and smiled. She was so ready to do this.

Hunter walked over to his daughter and smiled. "Ready to become a wife?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. They watched as Stephanie, Aurora Nicole and Brie made their way down the aisle.

The wedding march started and Nikki and Hunter walked down the aisle, Randy smiled when he saw his bride for the first time, she looked amazing, she was glowing. They got to the end of the aisle and Randy took Nikki's hands in his own and they stood in front of Susan their celebrant. Nikki looked at John who winked at her, in the beginning he wasn't fully okay with them getting married but he came around to the idea. He just wanted his sister happy in the end.

"Let us begin." Susan said. "We are gathered here today to take part in that most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Randal and Nikki have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember that theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." she said, Nikki and Randy smiled at one another.

"Randal and Nikki have chosen a poem to underline their love for each other. "Sonnet from the Portuguese" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. John will be reciting the poem" Susan said, John smiled and stepped forward. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life! – and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." John spoke, Randy and Nikki smiled at him.

"Randal will you receive Nikki as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" Susan asked, Randy smiled. "I will." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Nikki will you receive Randal as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?" Susan asked Nikki. Nikki smiled. "I will." She said, Randy smiled at her. "Randal and Nikki receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love." she said. "Randal please repeat after me." She said and Randy did so.

"I Randal take you, Nikki to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love." Randy said, Nikki smiled and then repeated. "I Nikki take you, Randal to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love." she said and Randy smiled at her. Next came the exchanging of rings. They handed Susan the rings and she smiled. "This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself." Susan said, Nikki and Randy smiled.

They took the rings and exchanged them happily. "In the years which shall bring Randal and Nikki into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover, from moments of despair, the passionate ways of youth. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life. Inasmuch as Randal and Nikki have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, by the authority vested in me by the State of Texas, I pronounce them to be a married couple. I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Susan declared.

Randy smiled and pulled Nikki closer and pressed his lips to hers, they sealed the deal with a romantic kiss, it was perfect.

They were husband and wife. Both Orton's. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randal and Nikki Orton!" Susan exclaimed, everyone stood up and cheered for them they were so happy for them they really were.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	23. The End

**HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki groaned as she laid on her side and a strong contraction ripped through her whole body. Randy held her hand and rubbed her back as she groaned in pain, it hurt her so bad, she was at about eight centimetres dilated and she was moving along but not fast enough for her liking. She wanted this to be over with. She wanted to be able to hold her son in her arms. "Good job baby." Randy said as Nikki relaxed once the contraction was over, Nikki sighed and laid there, she knew the next one wouldn't be too far away. They were killing her, she had wished now that she had taken some sort of pain relief, but right now it was too late to take anything. The baby was coming soon and the doctor didn't want any drugs to affect him. The door opened and Torrie walked in and checked over Nikki's monitors.

"Everything is going to plan right now." She said. "I do want to do an ultrasound just to check on the baby's positioning." She said. "Is that okay?" she asked, Nikki nodded and moved to lay on her back. "Yeah sure." She said, she lifted up her gown and Torrie had a look at the baby. She smiled as she pressed some buttons. "Everything is perfect, he is making his way down, I would say about another hour and you will be in delivery mode." She said, Nikki nodded and Randy smiled. "I'll be back shortly." Torrie said before leaving. "Is everyone still here?" she asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah. They don't want to leave until he is born." Randy said. Nikki nodded. "Oh god." She moaned. "Another one?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded.

Randy took her hand and Nikki groaned loudly and breathed trying to get through the contraction. Randy winced as Nikki squeezed his hand, this was intense. He never thought he would ever see Nikki in so much pain and he hated it, he wanted to make the pain go away for her, he really did but he couldn't. This was something that all mothers had to go through to have kids. Nikki fell back onto the bed and Randy looked at her and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I need to push." She said, the feeling to push was overwhelming. "Okay." Randy said, he pressed the button for the nurse and Maria came in. "What is it?" she asked. "She wants to push." Randy told her Maria nodded. "Wait, not yet. I'll get Dr. Wilson in here." She said, she ran out the room and came back a few minutes later with Torrie, Torrie got organised and sat at the end of the bed and put Nikki's feet up in stirrups.

"Randy do you want to get in the bed behind her and hold her hands?" she asked, Randy nodded and got into the bed and held onto Nikki's hands. "You're right its definitely time to push." Torrie said, Nikki sighed as she rested against Randy's frame. "Okay Nikki you know the drill I want you to take a deep breath and push and make sure you hold it for ten seconds okay?" Torrie asked, Nikki nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay push!" Torrie encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Torrie said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki fell back against Randy's body breathing heavily. "Good job, I can see the top of his head." Torrie said, Randy wiped down Nikki's sweaty face. He knew she was in so much pain but she wanted to get through this. "Okay are you ready to push again?" Torrie asked her patient.

Nikki nodded. "Yes" she said, Torrie smiled. "Good." She said, Nikki took a deep breath. "Okay push!" Torrie encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Torrie said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki fell back against Randy's body breathing heavily. Randy smiled and kissed her neck. "You're doing so great baby." He said, Nikki sighed. "It hurts" she said. "I know baby I know. But you have to go through this to meet our son." Randy said, Nikki nodded. That was all she wanted to meet her son. "You're nearly there Nikki, one more push and he should be here." Torrie said, Nikki looked at her. "Really?" she asked. "Really. He wants to meet his mommy and daddy." Torrie said, Nikki smiled. She wanted to meet him so much.

"Ready?" Torrie asked her Nikki nodded. She wanted to meet her son. "Okay push!" Torrie encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Torrie said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki fell back against Randy's body breathing heavily. They suddenly heard a loud wail and Torrie lifted up their son. Nikki automatically started crying and Randy even shed some tears, Nikki turned her head to him and Randy kissed her softly. "You did it." He said, Nikki smiled. Torrie looked at Randy . "Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked, Randy nodded he jumped off the bed and cut the cord and looked at his son. "He's amazing." He said, Nikki smiled. Torrie cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him over to Nikki.

Nikki cried as she looked into her son's eyes. He was so amazing and he looked so much like Randy it was so amazing. "I can't believe it." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "He's here baby." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled. He couldn't believe that their son was finally there in the flesh. He bent down and kissed Nikki then their son. "So what's this little guys name?" Maria asked she needed it for his hospital bands. "Randal John Orton." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him. "Perfect." Nikki said, Randy smiled and kissed her. He was so happy their son was there. "You should take him to meet everyone." She said. "Can I?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled and she handed RJ over to Randy and he left the room. He went to the family waiting room and smiled.

He walked in and everyone looked at him. "Oh my god." Stephanie said, everyone got up and went over to them and looked at the baby. They were so smitten by him. "He looks like you." Nathan said, Randy smiled. "Yeah he does. He's amazing." He said.

"What's his name?" Nicole asked, Randy smiled. "Randal John Orton." He said, John looked at him. "John? Did Nikki chose it?" he asked. "No, we both did, it was the perfect middle name for our baby boy." Randy said, John smiled.

"Thanks." He said, Randy nodded. "They're just cleaning Nikki up and everything and then you can all go and see her if you like." He said.

"Yeah sure. We'll come in soon." Mark said, Randy nodded and left with RJ and went back to Nikki.

He walked in and she was all cleaned up and back into her normal clothes, he knew she would feel much more comfortable in them.

"You should try feeding him, see if he will latch on." Maria said, Nikki nodded. She and Randy had thought about it and decided to breast feed, She hated that her breasts may go saggy but this was for their son and there was always surgery to fix that.

Nikki pulled down her top and pushed RJ's mouth to her nipple, he smacked his lips a little.

"Come on baby have some milk." She urged him, RJ looked at his mom and he opened his mouth and latched onto her nipple and started sucking, Nikki smiled.

"Does that hurt?" Randy asked, Nikki laughed. "No, you've sucked on them before." She said, Randy blushed. "Yeah but he's really going at it." Randy said. "I know, but its fine." She said Randy smiled.

"I was thinking when we get home I could pump my milk that way you could feed him, it's a great bonding thing." Nikki said, Randy nodded.

"Sure baby I will get you a breast pump." He said, Nikki smiled. Randy leaned down and kissed her.

He was so happy that their son was there in the flesh. He never thought that kids were in his future or a relationship but Nikki and RJ where his everything and he never wanted to live a day without them by his side.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
